To Love is to Live
by FangbangerLayla
Summary: This story starts at S2 Ep 09. Godric does not meet the sun. Sookie, Eric, Godric. E/S possible G/C. my first Fan Fic.rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before I even reached the roof, I could hear Eric telling Godric that his decision to meet the sun was total insanity. I could tell Eric was distraught as he was trying to convince Godric to live in such a supplicatory way that I could hear the small cracks in his voice that gave way to his anguish. As I reached the roof I saw Eric on his knees speaking to Godric in a language that I did not understand, but really had no need to as Eric's bloody tears told me everything I needed to know. "Let me go." Godric said to Eric as he gently placed his hand on Eric's head. It was evident that the love these two shared for one another was far deeper than anything that I had ever experienced. It was right then and there that I decided that if Godric met the sun, Eric would forever be changed. Whatever semblance of humanity he had left would be there no longer. Instinctively I decided that I had to do something, for Eric's sake. Why I cared so much about Eric was beyond me, after all he tricked me into drinking his blood, taunting me with innuendo in front of Bill just to get under his skin. Why did I feel this compulsion to help Eric? Something to think about later I suppose. As Eric solemnly approached me, bloody tears in his eyes, I took his cold trembling hand in mine. "I'll stay with him for as long as it takes." He nodded to me in reverent appreciation for me for not allowing his maker to die alone.

"It won't take long, not at my age." Godric professed. "Tell me Godric, why do you choose death?, You have so much to live for." Both a question and a statement that I had no expectation that he would actually answer. "Do you love him…Eric?" Godric countered. "No." I state honestly. "I feel oddly drawn to and protective of him." Not knowing why I am admitting something like that to Godric, something I was not ready to admit even to myself. "Miss Stackhouse, Do you love Bill?" Godric asked. I wonder why he is so interested in my love interests. Perhaps his decision to meet the sun is based on a love that he had lost or perhaps never found. "Yes, I do love Bill." I said not even convincing to myself. "Do you love Eric?" I counter, more so to direct this uncomfortable line of questioning towards Godric. "He is my proudest accomplishment. Love is not a strong enough word to describe the feelings I have for Eric." Godric says with bloody tears streaming down his forlorn face. "He needs you. He will never be the same after today, you know that right? He will become hardened and no one will ever see the light in him ever again. Is that what you want from him?" I stated with utter concern in my voice. "I fear you may be right about that Miss Stackhouse, but what choice do I have. I have lived over 2000 years and although the love I have for Eric has kept me going, I don't feel like it is enough any longer. I've waited to find my mate, but it is not meant to be. If I cannot find the one who is to love me, then I wish to find peace in the afterlife." Okay, so I was right, this was all about love. "You cannot give up on life, love and your child." I stated firmly and benevolently. "Do you believe that she is out there for me?" Godric asked. "Yes, you have so much love to give, and if you open your heart, you will find your mate, of this I am certain." I paused looking into his blue grey eyes which appeared so hopeless and weary. I could tell that deep in his heart it was not his true desire to meet the sun, all he needed was to find love. "Will you come back inside with me? I fear that the sun will be rising in a few minutes." I asked hoping that, for Eric's sake, he would agree to come with me. Godric took my hand in his, stared deeply into my eyes, almost touching my very soul and said, "Miss Stackhouse, you have a very kind soul, I can tell that you are true in your belief that I will find my mate. I choose to believe you, it is not my time yet." Relief streamed across my face and I knew that I had spared Eric a lot of heart ache, although I am positive he would never ever admit that. I told Bill, that I had to do something for Godric, that I knew he was in pain. I just hope that he finds love, I would hate for him to think of me as a liar or worse yet, prolong his pain unnecessarily. As we started to make our way down the staircase, Godric turned to me and said, "Miss Stackhouse, for the record, I do not believe what you said." My heart dropped as my fear was confirmed, he did think of me as a liar. "I do not believe that you truly love Mr. Compton." That was not what I was expecting, but immediately I was put off and felt the need to defend my feelings for Bill. "Not to sound rude, but it's none of your concern, and for the record you are most definitely wrong." Still not even convincing myself. What is wrong with me? I love Bill. Right? Why was I questioning my feelings for Bill now? Deciding that this was something that I really needed to sit down and think about later. "Let's get you to Eric's suite, I am sure he is very distraught at the moment."

As we walked down the corridor to Eric's suite, I knock on the door, only to find that the door is ajar and opened right away. I walked into his suite to find him sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, his head buried into his hands. He looked up at me, bloody tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks. "What happened to Godric?, I did not feel physical pain when he passed." He looked confused, distraught, and angry. I placed my hands softly on the sides of his head, stroking my fingers through his beautiful blond locks. "Your maker lives, he is in the bathroom, cleaning up." As soon as I said the word lives, Eric did something that I never expected him to do. He pulled me to him and pressed his body to mine giving me the most worshipful hug that I have ever experienced. He looked deeply in my eyes, placed his left hand on my cheek and whispered in my ear. "You have my undying admiration." He gently placed a soft lingering kiss on my cheek. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. This is a side of Eric that I had never seen before and quite frankly I was blown away by my own emotional reaction to this new side of the Sheriff. He was a beautiful man, but seeing him so vulnerable and emotional made him seem all the more appealing to me. There was something about seeing his raw emotions flowing that touched me somewhere so deeply, that if I had to admit it to myself, I could love. I also knew that this man, this vampire had the ability to take everything from me. If I let him in, I would give him my heart, body, and soul and it would be up to him to decide to shatter my very existence or he chose to bask in the love that we could share. I could not allow my walls to lowered like that. That was a vulnerability that I was not willing allow of myself. I had to get out of his suite and go back to the bed that Bill and I shared. I needed to go back to what I felt comfortable with. To someone I knew didn't have that much power over my heart and soul. Bill. As I heard Godric enter the room, I knew that was my queue to leave. Eric gave me one last longing ephemeral look as I left his suite. Did he feel the same thing I felt? It didn't matter I was Bill's; I needed to go back and be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked back into the suite that Bill and I shared, my thoughts drifted to Bill. I was extremely tired so I decided to opt out of a shower and instead head straight for bed. I laid in bed with Bill next to me, but I could not sleep. Did I love Bill? A part of me, a small part mind you, questioned my love for the southern gentleman lying next to me.

He had saved my life from the Rats. Okay I saved his first, but that is neither here nor there. He was there for me when Gran died, I gave him my virginity, and he was willing to sacrifice himself to the daylight just to save me from that psychopath Rene. He also gave me blood on our second meeting. And then a dreaded thought crept through my mind. Is that why I am attracted to Bill? Because of the blood? I did ingest quite a large amount, and Bill told me himself, the night before last, that ingesting Eric's blood would cause me to have sexual feelings for him.

I slept with Bill for the first time after having had so many wet dreams about him. Jesus Christ! I all but masturbated on his stoop in broad daylight before I told him that I felt like I was supposed to be with him intimately. Was that the blood talking? I started to become uneasy and feeling manipulated. Why hadn't he told me about that before? Maybe he wanted me to have those feelings about him with the consequence of me knowing the attraction was a falsehood. I decided that I would speak to Bill about all of this when he rose for the evening. I found myself drifting away, hoping that Bill would abate all of my concerns this evening.

"_Sookie, lover, tell me that you don't want me. Tell me you don't have feelings for me. Tell me that when we touch there is not electricity flowing between us." Eric said in such a seductive way that my insides melted and my thighs trembled. The arousal pooling in my core as Eric took off his shirt. He placed one hand on my neck and the other on the small of my back, pulling me in to his cool, muscular arms. He kissed my lips softly at first, tonguing my lips begging for entrance. I opened my lips to feel his talented tongue enter my mouth drawing me into the most passionate kiss I have ever felt. We stayed that way for another minute until I could go no longer without a breath. I pulled away, but Eric moved his kiss from my mouth to my jawline, gently scraping his fangs along my neck. But he was not ready to stop there, he moved his talented mouth to my breasts, but when the top of my dress seemed to hinder his advances, he ripped off my dress. He stepped back for a minute to admire my body, growling in excitement and arousal. He proceeded to rip of my bra and panties. I instinctively crossed my legs and placed my arms across my chest. Eric did not seem to be happy about that. "Sookie, you are beautiful, do not be shy around me." I uncrossed my legs and dropped my arms. Eric put his mouth on my nipple biting enough that I felt the most pleasurable pain. His other hand trailed down my left thigh gently squeezing my body along the way. I was so hot for him, I wanted him, I needed him with everything that I had. "Eric," I said breathily. "Lover." He returned. He picked me up Bridal style and laid me on the bed returning his mouth to my breasts. I was lost in him, and wanted nothing more than for him to bury himself deep inside of me. He trailed his mouth down my stomach placing lingering wet kisses along the way until he reached my soft curls. "Watch me lover." My eyes immediately met his as he buried two fingers inside of me as he massaged my wet pulsating core, all I could do was moan his name. "Eric, oh God, that feels soo good." As he spread my folds, his tongue entered me so fervently that I was on the edge of my own sanity. I could feel my orgasm building; I let myself go and gave myself over to this beautiful 1000 year old vampire. As I rode out my orgasm, my trembling body could no longer withstand the ecstasy he was giving me. I saw the moon, the stars, and felt his innate need to give me pleasure. I took me a good few minutes to gather my sanity back. "Fuck, lover you taste amazing." He said dripping in sex, my sex. But Eric was not done with me yet. He traveled up to my mouth where I could taste myself on his mouth. "This is the beginning." He said passionately as he entered me with one long deep thrust, giving me time to adjust to his robust size. As we became more in tune with each other I met him thrust for delicious thrust, slowly at first but when we could no longer bottle our passion for one another our rhythm began to increase. "So wet, so tight, Lover you are all MINE!" "Oh God, Errrric!" As I was reaching my climax, I could feel him pulsating inside of me and I knew he wasn't far behind me. I pressed my mouth just about his nipple and bit as hard as could drawing a little blood. I lapped the luscious wound I created pulling droplets of blood from his body. "Fuck, Lover!" he growled ardently. Then he bit into my breast, giving me the delectably odd sensation of pleasure and pain, it felt amazing, like I was flying to the moon with Eric by my side. I panted for a few good minutes after we both came, Eric was still buried deep inside of me. "Sookie, you are mine, say it, tell me that you are mine."_

As I unconsciously massaged my hot, wet folds I found myself declaring, "Yes, I am yours!"

I heard his voice, it sounded like it was far off. "Sookie! " My eyes darted open and I waited for my consciousness catch up to my awakened body. There I saw a very angry looking Bill. Somehow I knew that he knew I was not dreaming of him.

"Sookie, what happened this morning? You smell like him!" He said angrily, but I could tell that he was reigning in most of his anger as he did not want to outwardly sound accusatory.

I really did not want to have to explain myself to him. At this point in our relationship, I had hoped that he could just trust me when I said that nothing happened between Eric and I, at least _nothing_ that could be considered cheating. But I knew Bill, and I knew that he would not be satisfied by me saying that nothing happened, so I told him how I convinced Godric to live and the reason I smelled like Eric is because when he thanked me for saving his maker he gave me a hug.

When I mentioned the hug, I could see rage flying across Bill's face. For Heaven's sakes, what is his problem? He better not give me a hard time for an innocent hug. "Sookie, he touched you?" Yep, I guess he was going to give me a hard time about it.

His controlling attitude and possessiveness was really riding on my nerves lately. First he flies off the handle about Jessica at her parents' house, and then all but confines me to the hotel room, not to mention the little altercation between him and Eric at Godric's nest, now this.

"Sookie, go shower. I can't stand that you smell like him." Now he is ordering me into the shower…great.

"Fine, but when I get out of the shower, I need to speak to you." I said defiantly.

"Sookie, when you get out of the shower we must leave to go back to Bon Temps." Hmm. That's interesting; we were not scheduled to leave until tomorrow morning. "I thought we were not scheduled to leave until tomorrow morning?" I asked sardonically.

"Plans have changed, besides, when we get back I have a very special night planned just for the two of us."

I guess that means my questions will have to wait because I really did not want to have the whole "blood" discussion with him on a plane and in front of Jason. I decided to table the issue for now, but I was definitely going to get the answers that I sought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing… Now for the next chappy**

_Previously…_

_When I mentioned the hug, I could see rage flying across Bill's face. For Heaven's sakes, what is his problem? He better not give me a hard time for an innocent hug. "Sookie, he touched you?" Yep, I guess he was going to give me a hard time about it._

_His controlling attitude and possessiveness was really riding on my nerves lately. First he flies off the handle about Jessica at her parents' house, and then all but confines me to the hotel room, not to mention the little altercation between him and Eric at Godric's nest, now this. _

"_Sookie, go shower. I can't stand that you smell like him." Now he is ordering me into the shower…great. _

"_Fine, but when I get out of the shower, I need to speak to you." I said defiantly._

"_Sookie, when you get out of the shower we must leave to go back to Bon Temps." Hmm. That's interesting; we were not scheduled to leave until tomorrow morning. "I thought we were not scheduled to leave until tomorrow morning?" I asked sardonically. _

"_Plans have changed, besides, when we get back I have a very special night planned just for the two of us."_

_I guess that means my questions will have to wait because I really did not want to have the whole "blood" discussion with him on a plane and in front of Jason. I decided to table the issue for now, but I was definitely going to get the answers that I sought. _

"Hookah, you look like yous a thousand miles away"

" I got a lot on my mind right now Lafayette." I sad forlornly "Hey Lafayette, do you ever have any, you know, dreams...about…Eric?"

"Listen Sook, theys more like nightmares, and I can't talk 'bout 'em now." He said. I peeked into his thoughts and saw that he was truly frightened by the dreams he was having about Eric. He was picturing Pam, Chow and Eric feeding off of him while he was chained to the wall in the basement of Fangtasia.

_How she know I had dreams 'bout that magnificently scary vamp? Damn he fine, if I wasn't scared shitless of da man, I'd tap dat ass!_

Damn, why was I thinking about Eric? I should have been concentrating on cleaning up my house and being pissed at Tara for having all of Bon Temps celebrate her birthday at my house. I should have been home cleaning up the mess that I used to call a home. Gran would be rolling over in her grave if she saw the condition of our family farmhouse.

When we got back to Bon Temps last night, Bill told me he had a special night planned for tonight, but after seeing the condition of my house, I told him I wasn't really up to a romantic evening. Perhaps I was using my home as an excuse to push Bill away. If I was being honest with myself, I was really starting to have doubts about whether I loved Bill at all. My feelings were so conflicted, and all I really wanted to do was go home and take a long hot bath.

The sun had set about an hour ago, and my thoughts once again drifted to the Viking, and to Godric. I wondered how Godric was doing. As if on cue, I noticed Godric sitting at a booth in my section.

"Good Evening Miss Stackhouse."

"Good Evening Godric, what brings you to Bon Temps?"

"Oh Miss Stackhouse, do I really need a reason to visit with you?"

"My apologies, of course you don't need a reason. Can I bring you a True Blood?"

"Sure, AB-, please. And when you get a free moment, I would like to speak with you." Godric said purposefully. That sounded ominous.

As I was going to the bar to grab the young Roman's True Blood, I noticed that Bill walked through the door. He had a look on his face that I have never seen before; he looked distressed and almost defeated. I wondered what that was all about.

"Good Evening Sweetheart, will you bring me an O, please?"

"Sure Bill." I couldn't even fake affection in my voice any longer. He noticed my automatic cold reaction to him which only made his already dark mood even bleaker.

I brought Godric his AB- and told him I would have a break in a half hour if he could wait. He agreed to hang out for a while.

As I sat Bill's O on his table he gently grabbed my wrist and said, "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Of course not Bill." I didn't lie, there was nothing I could point out specifically that he had done wrong, it was more like a gut feeling that he wasn't right for me.

"I feel like I'm losing you Sweetheart, what can I do? Can I call on you this evening after you get of work?"

Sure Bill, I get off at 1 am, we need to talk anyways so it will be good if you stopped by the house."

I left Bill's table to go see about Maxine Fortenberry. Mrs. Fortenberry was none too pleased with Bill. She blames him for making Jessica and subsequently causing her son to date a "bloodsucker". She was taking out her perceived loss of her son on a pitcher of beer and a chicken fried steak.

_Damn Blood suckers, how can Sookie associate with those demons. Mrs. Stackhouse would be so ashamed of her if she saw her whorin' round with them vamers._

"Order up Sook!" I grabbed Sid Matt Lancaster's burger basket and brought it to his table. I was on a roll tonight. All my tables were taken care of, so I decided to take my break.

"Sam, takin' my break, be back in 30."

"All right Sook." _Damn she looks so pretty, she smells so.. love her...Oh Sook… be with me…_

I plopped myself across from Godric with my crazy Sookie smile plastered on my face.

"So Miss Stackhouse…"

"Please call me Sookie."

"Ok Sookie, I have something for you, courtesy of Eric."

Thinking of Eric giving _me, Sookie, Crazy lowly barmaid, _anything brought butterflies to my stomach. Godric handed me a check.

"This is _waaay_ to much, I can't accept this."

Godric laughed at my reaction. "Eric knows it is more than the agreed up $10,000, but he wanted to express his gratitude to you."

"This is the biggest tip I ever got."

"You are too endearing Sookie, it is a very …charming quality. I can see why Eric cares for you so much."

Eric cares for me? I know he appreciates what I did for Godric, but Eric doesn't have feelings.

I sensed Bills Eyes boring into mine, and I knew he heard what Godric had said about Eric caring for me. Sure as shit, Bill angrily ambled over to our booth. Here we go…

"Sookie, Godric, what is this all about? Eric was supposed to give me your compensation so that I would give it to you."

"Why does it matter who gives me the check Bill." I said angrily. Did he plan to give me $10,000 and keep the rest? No, Bill didn't seem the type to do that. But thinking of Bill and money made me wonder how he made any, he didn't work, and he didn't seem to have any investments. Where did he get his money?

"Sookie, Eric and I had an agreement. It is not vampire custom to bypass me, as in our world you are my human and therefore should not be dealt with directly." Bill spoke in a tone that was firm, but still soft enough so that I would understand and not be angry with him. Guess what Bill, ain't hapennin' I was beyond pissed off.

"Your human? Really Bill. I can't be _dealt_ with directly?" Godric looked amused at our little quarrel.

"It is our way Sweetheart, it doesn't mean that is how I perceive you." Bill stated coolly.

"We will talk about this tonight Bill, please leave Godric and I to talk." I said sternly

"Sookie? Sweetheart?"

"Bill, Please!" Jesus Christ can't he take an effin' hint!

"I will meet you at your home at 1:15" Bill said and walked out of the door, but not before leaving some cash on his table.

"Sorry you had to see that Godric. Bill is a little…touchy when it comes to Eric." I said apologetically,

"Rightfully so Sookie, I believe Eric is a threat to Bill and his relationship to you."

"What do you mean Godric, Eric has no designs on me romantically, I mean sure he is attracted to me he has said as much himself, but really there is nothing beyond that." It was more of a question to Godric than a statement. Like I could actually presume to know how Eric truly feels about me. That man was all over the place.

"Eric is my child, and believe me when I say that he has, as you say, designs on you. How could he not, you are brave, kind, beautiful and incredibly gifted. If Eric was not my child, I would be tempted to pursue you myself." He was looking straight into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul. I knew he was judging my reaction to his statement, but I wasn't sure which part of his speech he really wanted to gauge.

"Yeah well, I guess my break is over. I better get back to work; Sam is starting to get a little peeved at me." I needed to end this uncomfortable conversation. No doubt Godric was a good looking vampire and his soft spoken heartfelt words were definitely firing up my libido.

"Yes of course, I will see you around Sookie." He laid ?. . HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL! On the table and left. That's my second biggest tip ever. Damn Vampires.

After my shift ended I went to Sam's office, grabbed my pocketbook and drove home. On the drive, I tried to formulate my script for what I was going to say to Bill.

I love you, but I'm not in love with you…no too cheesy.

It's not you it's me. Yeah no, it was totally HIM.

Bill, I can't trust you and I don't exactly know why. Yeah that's more like it.

I started to panic, so I pulled over about a quarter mile from Merlotte's parking lot. I decided I needed to talk to someone before I had this conversation with Bill. I pulled my cellphone out of my purse and dialed..

"Fangtasia, where all your bloody dreams come true." Pam sounded so effin' bored.

"Hey Pam, it's Sookie, can I please speak with Eric?"

"Sookie, our little bullet sucking telepathic friend, how are you?"

"Fine Pam, and I was tricked into sucking that bullet, please put Eric on the line."

"Ok, Ok no need to get you thong in a wad."

"It is I." Damn he sounded so sexy.

"And it is I, listen Eric, i wanted to thank you for the.. uh..tip."

"Sookie, I would love to give you more than just the tip."

"No need for the nasty talk, I was just tryin' to thank you for giving me more money than you needed to." He laughed and it was from deep in his chest, oh how I loved his laugh. What didn't I love about him?

"Listen Eric, I need some information. What do you know about Bill, I mean his past. How does he earn money?"

"Sookie, you really don't know him at all do you?" I was ashamed to admit that I really didn't know much about Bill, but it really wasn't for lack of trying. Bill just didn't share a lot about himself.

"Please Eric, I don't have time to discuss my relationship with Bill, Please just tell me what he does for money?" I was desperate for information as it was 1:10 and I needed to meet Bill in five minutes.

"Sookie, I honestly don't know what he does for money, but I will tell you that he and his maker had quite the sadistic reputation." He sounded pitiable.

"Sadistic? Seriously" holy eff! How was Bill a sadist? I stated to picture him ripping people's heads off and raping animals.

"He and Ms. Krasiki would lure in unsuspecting young couples under the guise of _swinging_ and they would drain them and have sex with their bodies on pools of blood." I knew this was information that Eric did not want to have to share with me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. To say I was in shock was an understatement. Now I knew for a fact that Bill was lying to me about, well hell, everything.

"Sookie? Sookie, please say something." He was desperate and knew that I was in distress. I could feel him sending me a calming wave.

"Uh, thanks Eric for the information, I gotta go." I hung up, tears streaking down my face. I needed to get home; I had to break it off with Bill. I cleaned up my face and got back on the road.

Bill was sitting on the porch as I pulled into the driveway. As I put the car in park, Bill was opening my door for me leaning in for a kiss. I turned my head so that his kiss landed on my cheek. I was repulsed, thinking of him draining women and having sex with Lorena on and with their victims 'corpses.

He walked me to the door and followed me in the house. I was seriously considering rescinding his invitation, but I foolishly did not.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters, I simply write to satisfy my TB/SVM fixation. **

_Previously…._

_Bill was sitting on the porch as I pulled into the driveway. As I put the car in park, Bill was opening my door for me leaning in for a kiss. I turned my head so that his kiss landed on my cheek. I was repulsed, thinking of him draining women and having sex with Lorena on and with their victims 'corpses._

_He walked me to the door and followed me in the house. I was seriously considering rescinding his invitation, but I foolishly did not._

**Chapter 4- Sookie's POV**

"Come on in and sit Bill, I'm just going to go grab a quick shower and I'll be right out."

"Sure sweetheart." I noticed that he didn't go take a seat on the couch as I had suggested; nonetheless, I traipsed upstairs to remove the beer and grease smell that was all over me.

I stripped my uniform off and got in the shower. The hot water falling over me felt divine. I stood right under the showerhead in such a way that the water fell over both of my whole head. The way I was positioned under the showerhead made it sound like I was standing in the middle of a thunderstorm. The sensation reminded me of an especially wonderful night I spent in front of my windowsill during a Louisiana rainstorm.

I remember that night; it was 2 weeks before I met Bill. Gran had made a pot of her famous chili and we had the fireplace blazing, creating a wonderfully calming atmosphere. She and I spent the entire evening just talking about life and dreams. She told me that night, that she was proud of the woman I had become. She said that I could be and do anything that I desired. I remember her telling me that I was more special than I would ever give myself credit for. I miss her so much.

I stalked out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy towel around my body. As I walked into my bedroom to grab a nightgown, Bill pulled me towards him.

"Jesus Bill, you scared the livin' daylights out of me." I panted. I seriously did not want him in my bedroom.

"Sorry sweetheart, come sit on the bed with me, there are some things I need to tell you. "

"Let me grab some clothes and I'll be right out, then we can go back downstairs and talk." I grabbed the unsexiest nightgown I could find. It was long-sleeved, flannel and showed zero cleavage. Perfect.

I could tell Bill was a little perturbed that I did not want him in my room, but he complied wordlessly. We sat on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace and I started to give him my well scripted speech.

"Bill I.."

But he cut me off before I could go over my script. "Listen sweetheart, please let me say what I need to say, then I promise I will give you a chance to speak. " He was determined to tell me something, I was quite disturbed.

"Al..Alright Bill." I was so tense and scared and I knew he could tell what I was feeling.

"Sookie, first and foremost, I love you, please never doubt that. Second." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small ring box. I couldn't breathe, I wanted to jump out of the window, get in my car and drive far far away. Holy eff! Is he freakin' serious. He's going to ask me to marry him?

He continued his speech. "I want you to be my wife Sookie. We can go to Vermont, we can move there Sookie, get away from all this craziness, we can get away from Eric and it will just be you and I. I know we can be happy if we live our lives without interruption and outside influence."

He opened the ring box and revealed a lovely white gold band with a diamond solitaire. It was simple, elegant. It was lovely. Suddenly I started to doubt myself. Maybe I was freaking out over nothing, maybe Bill really isn't sadistic, and maybe he does love me. No, no, this just didn't feel right. I can't move to Ver freakin' mont! What was he thinking?

"Bill, I can't move away from my friends and family." I stated, but I didn't outright turn down his proposal, I just didn't acknowledge it.

"Sookie, we need to get away from Bon Temps, it isn't safe for us anymore." He sounded panicked, and the feeling was urgent.

I picked up the plane tickets and noticed the departure date of TOMORROW! What. The .Eff.! Is he kidnapping me? "What do you mean it isn't safe for us anymore?" I was utterly panicked.

I suddenly heard my front door opening and automatically thought it was Jason coming over to raid my fridge for a late night snack. I automatically got off the couch, relieved that I had a reprieve from this awkward conversation with Bill.

When I walked over to the foyer to greet Jason, I got the shock of my life. That god-awful redhead and her god-awful cackle. It was Bill's Maker, Lorena. "How did you get in? I didn't invite you in?" I was utterly shocked.

"Oh dear me, you really do need to learn more vampires, darling, I am Bill's maker, if he has an invitation so do I." She was positively haughty.

Glancing over at Bill, he was utterly petrified, as he should be.

I knew Lorena's sudden appearance at my house was not a social call, it was definitely a threat. I also knew I had to get her out of my house.

Without giving it any thought, I opened my mouth, "Lorena, I resc.." That was the last word I could say. Lorena grabbed me by my neck so that I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, I don't think so blood bag." Lorena said as she wickedly laughed in my face. I could feel the oxygen draining from my body; my vision was getting hazier and hazier, I started to see little black spots. I honestly didn't believe I would make it through the night.

"Lorena, let her go!" Bill said desperately. I didn't have any confidence that he would be able to save me. If Lorena wanted me dead, I surely would be.

"Oh William, I will, but I can't have your little plaything rescinding my invitation. I have some important information for your little whore."

She released her grip on my neck. As soon as she did, I mustered up enough oxygen to try and speak. "I resc…." I tried valiantly, really I did. Lorena reared back and punched my jaw. I went flying across the room landing against fireplace. I knew my jaw was broken. I couldn't move my mouth at all. I was in so much pain. As soon as I landed, the bitch stalked towards me and reared back as slapped me again across the face, I guess to add salt to my wounds.

"Oh dear me, you didn't learn your lesson the first time, did you blood bag?" Again cackling. God, this woman was so annoying. Her fake southern accent only sought to enhance her annoyance. I wanted nothing more than for Eric or Godric or Jason or Sam or Hell anyone to relieve me from this nightmare, save me from this lunatic and her child.

"William, you will come with me to Mississippi, King Russell has requested your assistance in a very important matter. We will leave tonight." Lorena said. Bill said that she released him years ago, but did that mean that she could still command him?

"I will not go with you. Sookie and I are going to Vermont to be wed," Bill stated emphatically. Like hell. I most certainly was not going to Vermont, but I would almost well agree to anything in this moment if it meant I would somehow escape death.

"Oh dear, William, stop pretending that you love her. She is to be Sophie Anne's pet anyway, so you really have no future." She was staring at me the entire time she was speaking. Clearly picking up on the fact that I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. I had heard of Sophie Anne, she is the vampire queen of Louisiana, but what does she want with me and what the hell is a pet?

"William, please tell me she knows." She already knew that Bill had obviously been keeping a few details from me.

"I was going to tell her someday, but I have no intention of turning her over to the Queen." Bill looked utterly defeated and he was searching my face for some type of reaction. Since I couldn't speak the only thing I could do was curl up and cry. I didn't know exactly what they were talking about, but I could deduce that the Queen had obviously sent Bill here to procure me for her, probably for my telepathy/disability/curse.

So many questions streaked across my mind. Did he love me or was it all an act? Did he sick the Rats on me? Did he know about my telepathy before he even got here and if so how did he know? Was he really going to turn me over to the queen?

Speaking as if he the telepath, "Sookie, I love you, please never doubt that. I would die the true death before I gave you to the queen. Please know that." He had bloody tears running down his face and had never looked more wretched to me. It was as if I was seeing Bill clearly for the first time since that fateful night at Merlotte's. He was no gallant Southern Gentleman; he was just some flunky that the Queen sent here to escort me away from my life.

I was devastated. It was all a lie. How could I have been so naive? I gave him everything, my heart, soul, body, trust. All I could do was sob. I wanted both of them out of my house and out of my life.

"Oh William, that is just so, so pathetic. There is no way you will ever be with this blood bag, because I am going to end her tonight." The she-devil walked over towards me and grabbed me again by the neck and slammed me against the wall. I could feel at least 2 ribs breaking. Her fangs already out, she bent her head and bit as hard as she could puncturing my neck. I could feel her taking very deep pulls of blood from my body. I became weaker and weaker.

I had to give Bill some credit in that moment, he tried to pull her off of me, but she pushed him and he went flying through my living room, landing face first into the coffee table.

I heard someone knocking on my door. "Sookie, open the door, I can feel your fear and anger. Please, I need to know you are okay."

It was my savior, Eric. I was thanking my lucky stars that he had fooled me into drinking his blood. If he hadn't tricked me, he would never have been able to feel my emotions right now. Still I had never invited him into my home, so he could not get in to help me.

"Sookie! Sookie invite me in!" He was unyielding but I could tell he was panicking a little.

I prayed to God that he would not leave me, even though I knew he couldn't get in and truthfully was probably was of no real help to me in this situation, but I was oddly comforted by just his mere presence. It was almost like he was giving me extra courage. After a minute the banging on the door stopped, and all of my hope to escape the clutches of this lunatic faded.

Then I heard him again, this time he was at the back door. "Compton, if you have harmed one hair on her head, I will rip apart limb from limb, starting with your bantam dick!

"Oh Eric dear, Bill is in no position to harm your little morsel." Lorena cackled.

"Lorena, Let. Her. Go. Now! I am the Sheriff in this area and this is an order!" Eric said austerely.

All the bitch did was cackle, she had no intention of leaving this house until she was damn well sure I was dead. The funny thing is she could have Bill, I didn't want him, but I knew this was her revenge for me telling her off and embarrassing her in Godric's nest in Dallas.

There was no way I could rely on Eric to help me. I had to fight this red-headed she devil or she was really going to kill me. Anger was building from deep within my soul, I hated this bitch and I wanted nothing more than to give her the true death.

Suddenly, my hands began to glow, I could feel nothing but energy in my hands, almost like Zeus throwing lightning bolts, and I focused all of my energy into pushing this bitch off of me.

I mustered up as must energy as I could and pushed Lorena. Her lifeless body went flying across the room. She fell unconscious in front of the front door. Garnering up, literally, all the energy I had left in my body, I grabbed a broken leg off the coffee table and walked over to Lorena. Hovering over her, I wanted to tell the bitch to rot in hell, but I couldn't speak, so I decided to let my actions speak for me. I plunged the makeshift stake into her undead heart.

Lorena exploded like Old Faithful and I walked outside to my porch where I collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters; I am really just biding my time until Book 11 and Season 4 come out!**

_**Previously…**_

_Suddenly, my hands began to glow, I could feel nothing but energy in my hands, almost like Zeus throwing lightning bolts, and I focused all of my energy into pushing this bitch off of me. _

_I mustered up as must energy as I could and pushed Lorena. Her lifeless body went flying across the room. She fell unconscious in front of the front door. Garnering up, literally, all the energy I had left in my body, I grabbed a broken leg off the coffee table and walked over to Lorena. Hovering over her, I wanted to tell the bitch to rot in hell, but I couldn't speak, so I decided to let my actions speak for me. I plunged the makeshift stake into her undead heart._

_Lorena exploded like Old Faithful and I walked outside to my porch where I collapsed_.

Chapter 5 – Eric's POV

I watched from the front lawn as my little warrior staked that ridiculous bitch Lorena. I honestly did not think that Sookie would make it out alive; as there was no way I could get into the house to help her. Clearly I underestimated her. Seeing her off Lorena made me painfully hard, if she wasn't so injured I would definitely be tempted to take her on the spot.

I felt Godric walk up behind me. "She is a brave little one isn't she?" Godric was impressed with my little Sookie and that is saying a lot because he is not easily impressed by one's bravery.

I saw Sookie walk through the door jamb and collapse outside of her home. She was so much smarter that these ignorant rednecks ever gave her credit for. She knew I could not protect her if she was in the confines of her home, so as a last ditch effort she made her way out of her home.

Godric and I both ran to her aid, she was alive, her heartbeat was strong. She had three broken ribs, her back was badly bruised, jaw was broken and windpipe was crushed.

I figured the first thing that bitch Lorena would do was crush her windpipe so that Sookie could not rescind her invitation. That's exactly what I would have done as well.

As I cradled Sookie's head in my lap, I tore into my wrists and held it to her mouth. If I could get her to take a little drop she would become conscious enough to take more so that her body would heal.

Her eyes fluttered opened, she was trying to regain some focus. "My brave little Sookie, look at me dear one. You are safe now. I need you to take some more of my blood so you can heal properly."

I put my bleeding wrist to her mouth again, I knew it had to be painful for her to even move her mouth, but she was able to allow some of my blood to fall down her throat. Her golden locks brushed against my forearm and I could smell the lavender shampoo that she had used, she was intoxicating. When she looked up at me with her beautiful brown doe eyes, I knew I would forever be putty in her hands. Never could or would I admit that to anyone ever, not even to her.

Godric looked upon our little interaction with a smirk, he was in amazement that this little marvel in my lap had somehow managed to soften me and he was actually proud of me for it. He was feeling a smidgeon of envy as well, something I would have to think on later.

I just sat there with Sookie for a few moments, caressing her hair and reassuring her that she was alright, but I could see the trailing tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Eric, he..he was sent here to take me to the queen." Sookie spoke coarsely. I could tell she was still in pain and it was still hard for her to speak.

"Shhh. Sookie, Godric and I will deal with Compton, can you invite Godric and I in your home?"

I knew that weasel was up to something, I figured that he was working at Sophie's behest, but I had no proof. But how did the queen find out about Sookie? I will just have to have Pam torture the details out of Billy.

"Godric, Eric, you are both welcome into my home." Sookie spoke with a little more ease this time.

The scene that Godric and I walked into was pure chaos. Compton was lying face down on the remnants of Sookie's coffee table. The fire place was in shambles, there were holes in every wall I could see. Sookie's couch was destroyed.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed, "Pamela, bring your van and the silver manacles." Pam would love nothing more than to torture the living shit out of Compton. She's had a grudge against him ever since he bedded her one night in Atlantic City in the '40's. She told me that he was truly appalling in bed and had a shamefully small dick. I really don't know what Pam was thinking for even agreeing to have sex with him, she said it was a temporary lapse in judgment and ever since then she has preferred the company of women. I hope Sookie doesn't follow that same pattern or else my child might stand a better chance of bedding Sookie than me.

Godric had Compton detained, but it didn't really matter, the pathetic weakling was still unconscious. I could start to see Sookie's bruises healing and it looked like her jaw was also healed, but she was really weak. I picked her up bridal style and took her back up to her room and laid her on the bed.

"Sookie, can you tell me exactly what happened?" The only thing I could see was her staking Lorena, and I apparently got there too late because all I heard was the fighting.

As Sookie re-told the story of the night's events, I was blown away at her ability to fend of Lorena. She was truly a fighter and would make an amazing vampire someday.

"You said you had light energy coming from your hands, do you know where that came from?" I had only heard of this happening one other time in the thousand years I had been around and the person that had been able to harness the power of light in their palms was a pure fairy from a royal line. Since fairies are extinct I knew that it was a complete impossibility that Sookie was Fae, but she was definitely something other than human. I would speak with Godric on this later.

"That's never happened to me before, Eric. What am I?" She looked positively forlorn and it really endeared me towards her. She was definitely special and I would make her mine sooner rather than later.

"Truly I don't know Sookie, but rest assured Godric and I will find out. We have been around for a very long time and there are many different Supes out there." She was definitely a Supernatural, maybe part demon or some kind or witch.

As her breathing evened out and she began to fall into sleep, I sat next to her in bed and looked upon her angelic figure, sweeping a few stray locks out of her face. She truly is a magnificent beauty, who had apparently turned me into a blubbering romantic. I knew then that I could not act like this around her in public, she makes me appear so weak and as I told her in the FOTS church, I do not harbor such weak feelings like love and affection.

I heard Pam's car pulling in to Sookie's driveway, so I tucked Sookie in and went downstairs to deal with the phallically challenged moron Compton. Pam was all too eager to torture the idiot.

"Master, this is the greatest gift you have given me since the Dior Fall line." Pam said anxiously waiting to get her torturous hands on the limp dick.

"Do whatever you like to him, but I want him kept alive, is that understood Pam?" I needed to make sure that he was kept alive until I could get a grasp on the situation with the Queen. I would hate to have to overthrow the Queen to save my own ass because we gave Compton the true death.

"Master, I was thinking of slicing his dick off, but I don't think I have a knife small enough to do the job, do we have any tweezers at the club?"

"Pamela, just go!" Really it can't be that small, maybe I should ask her to take a picture of it and text it to me.

After Pam left, I checked on Sookie one more time to make sure she was still peacefully resting. I made sure to lock up her house, and then Godric and I headed off to Compton's house to see if we could find any information about his assignment from the Queen.

Walking into Compton's house, was definitely an experience, I mean what self-respecting vampire lives like this? His home looked like a mausoleum of his human life. As we searched his home, Godric found a laptop, and some paper files that contained information regarding Sookie's life, and family history. Apparently Sookie is an excellent speller as she won her 3rd grade spelling bee.

"Eric, come look at this family crest." Godric showed me a picture of what appeared to be Sookie's grandmother. It was a seemingly normal photo, but her grandmother happened to be wearing a broach that bore the family crest of THE most powerful fairy line that existed. The curious thing is that this family had become extinct over 300 years ago.

"Sookie, is not human that is for sure, but she cannot be fairy. Fairies died out during the fairy war 300 years ago." I said. Godric shook his head in agreement, but I could tell there was something he was not telling me.

Godric and I had briefly partaken in the fairy war, but we were more so just on the defensive. We never took an active role in seeking out fairies to kill. We ended up killing one of the royal family members in self-defense. Just the same, we also saved a very prominent and powerful fairy from certain death during the conflict.

I had wanted to kill the fairy and feed off his sweet blood, but Godric ordered me not to. His rationale was that Fairy blood was like a drug to vampires and being addicted would only weaken us thus making us vulnerable for attack. I resented him at the time because I greedily wanted the delicious fairy blood, but now I understand and appreciate his decision.

"Come child, let us go to ground, dawn is coming soon, we can go over this information tomorrow evening." Godric said. It's a good thing too because I could not stand to be in this shithole for another moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters belong to AB and CH, I own nothing…**

Chapter 6- Sookie's POV

I awoke to the sound of my doorbell ringing. Glancing over to the alarm clock, I noticed it was far too early for me to be awake 7:30. I grabbed my robe and darted to the door.

"Good Morning Miss Stackhouse, my name is Bobby Burnham. I am Mr. Northman's day man. He asked me to come by and bring you this letter and to tell you that a repairman will be by at 9:00 to start the repairs to your home."

_Why would the Master have anything to do with this white trash floozy in this backwater town is beyond me, I mean she is really nothing special."_

"Thank you Mr. Burnham, would you like to come in for a cup of coffee or perhaps some breakfast?" Even knowing what this guy really thinks about me, my gran did not raise me to be rude. Kill them with kindness was always her advice to me when people would think really horrible things about me. Besides I have learned to have thick skin over the years.

"No thank you Miss Stackhouse, I must be going." I could tell that he was not aware of my mental condition; he was just truly repulsed by me.

Why would Eric have someone come by to fix my house, I mean it wasn't his fault that the psycho bitch decided to trash my living room. He probably wants me to owe him a favor, probably to use me for my telepathy. He never does anything without an ulterior motive.

I sat at my kitchen table drinking my mandatory morning cup of coffee. Curious, I opened the letter that Eric left.

_Sookie, _

_I hope you are well this morning. Please allow the contractors to complete the repairs to your living room. I know that you are probably thinking I have some kind of ulterior motive, but believe me I do not. Come by the club tonight at 11:00, we have some things to discuss._

_-E_

He knows me too well. My first instinct was definitely to send the repair man away, but I really don't have the money to fix my living room and I seriously doubt Jason would help my do it myself. I guess I am just going to have to suck it up and accept his help and be grateful for the offer.

Having some free time before working the lunch shift, I decided to write Bill a letter telling him everything I wanted to tell him last night but didn't get the chance to. At this point, I really have no desire to speak with him ever again, but I have a lot of things to get off my chest as well as give him back that engagement ring that was left on my counter top.

I went to my bedroom and got out the stationary that gran bought me when I turned 16 and went back to the kitchen and started writing.

_Bill_,

_You understand that we are done. I don't even think we ever really were. You are not to talk to me, come by my house or have anything to do with me again. I rescind your invitation to my home. _

_By now, I am well aware of your sadistic history with Lorena, your assignment from the queen, and all the other lies you have spouted off to me in the past. _

_Have a nice life._

_-Sookie_

I wanted to write a lot more spiteful, hurtful things. If I was honest with myself, I just wanted to inflict some pain back on him in retribution for how he had made me feel. Things that would add silver to his wounds, like the fact that I never really got pleasure out of our lovemaking; in fact I had to fake orgasms half of the time. I wanted to tell him that the Tuvan throat singing is the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard, and that is was totally unnecessary to button the very top botton on his shirts and it made him look like a twelve year old on picture day at school. I wanted to tell him how creeped out being in his house made me and that his cologne reminded me of my grandfather's scent when I visited him during the wake of his funeral. But my gran would be ashamed of me for that, so I decided to just stick to the basics.

After I wrote my letter, i heard the gravel crunching and I assumed it was the repairman that Eric sent.

_Knock Knock_

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hi, I'm Alcide Herveaux, Eric Nothman sent me to make some repairs to your home." He was tall, not as tall as Eric, but he was ruggedly handsome and seriously built. He had green eyes and dark brown wavy hair. He was definitely a very good looking man. I had to make a conscious effort to make sure my mouth wasn't hanging wide open.

"Please come in Mr. Herveaux, can I get you somethin' to drink?" Don't stare at his muscles Sookie, don't stare.

"No thank you, if you will just show me to the damage, I will start my work and be out of your hair quickly."

_Such a pretty girl, what could she be doing with Northman she doesn't look like a fangbanger to me. _

"The damage is limited to the living room right over there. I'm just going to go upstairs and get ready for work." And take a cold cold shower I thought deviously. What is wrong with me I just broke up with my boyfriend and here I am lusting after the hot repairman.

I showered and changed for work, I had about 30 minutes before I had to be at work so I decided to check on the progress of the repairs.

"Hi Mr. Herveaux, how is it going?" I asked anxiously.

"Call me Alcide, and yes I just have to spackle the wall and I will be finished." I noticed he was staring at my chest. Normally I get offended by such ungentlemanly actions, but somehow with him I felt flattered.

"Great, I have to go to work now, but if you don't mind locking the doors when you leave." I felt awkward leaving him along in my house, but Eric sent him and if he didn't want Eric to rip him apart, I was certain he wouldn't be raiding my panty drawers.

"No problem Miss Stackhouse, it was nice to meet you."

_I wonder if she would reject me if I asked her out. Debbie would be pissed if she saw me out with her she's way hotter than Debbie._

"Please call me Sookie, and it was nice to meet you as well." I gave him a final wave and walked out the door on my way to work.

I decided to stop by Bill's and leave my letter and the ring in his mailbox. I almost felt bad leaving such an expensive piece of jewelry in his mailbox, but ultimately I decided that I really didn't care.

Driving down Hummingbird Road, I thought about what Eric wanted to talk to me about tonight. Maybe I should get him something as a thank you for sending Alcide to repair my home. Hmmm. what to get the man who has more money than god?

I had just enough time to stop at Ginny's Flower shop, the only florist in Bon Temps, and as soon as I walked in I knew exactly what to get him as a thank you gift.

An arrangement of white Iris' surrounded by Acorn flowers. I asked if she could put the arrangement in the blue vase with a Fleur de lis emblem on the front. I picked up on of those little free cards that come with flowers and wrote him a quick note.

**Eric,**

**Thank you for everything.**

**-Sookie**

Hopefully Eric would understand the meaning of the arrangement. If he didn't understand, than I just look like a loon giving a 1000 year old Viking a flower bouquet.

I walked through the back door at Merlotte's, I was about 10 minutes early, so I decided to stow my purse away in Sam's office. As I walked in his office, I noticed he was adding the invoices to his computer.

"Hey Sam!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Cher, how are you?" One of the reasons I liked Sam so much, is because he was always so genuine. When he asked me how my day was going, he was sincerely curious, not just asking out of some social mandate of politeness.

"As well as can be under the circumstances." I said. I wanted to tell Sam everything that happened last night, but I knew his reaction would be something akin to I told you so. So I did my best to try to avoid the conversation, but Sam wasn't having any of it.

"And what are the circumstances?" Sam asked.

"Bill and I broke up, and no I don't want to talk about it right now." I said sort of tersely. I knew I was being rude, but I really didn't want to hear his standard _vampires are evil _speech.

"Talk to me Sook. I knew Vampire Bill was no good for you." He really wanted the details, but I wasn't ready, at least not yet.

_No more vampire Bill, maybe she would be receptive to me. So beautiful, I should have told her years ago. Want to kiss her pert lips._

"Sam, please don't go there." I was mainly referring to his thought about kissing me, but it also applied to his innate hatred of vampires.

I walked out of Sam's office and took over Holly's tables. Only 8 more hours…

After my shift ended, I had plenty of time before I was to meet Eric at Fangtasia, so I decided to go home and relax in the bath tub for a while. As I drifted off, I kept thinking about Bill. I went over my relationship ad-nasuem, going over everything he ever told me, every romantic gesture he ever made towards me. I replayed everything in my mind, trying to figure out if he was that good at being devious or if I was just that naive. I ultimately decided it was a good combination of the two. Never again would I allow myself to be so unabashedly giving with my heart.

I reluctantly got out of the bathtub, I still had about 2 hours until I was due at Fangtasia. I wanted to look nice, so I raided my closet. I decided to go with a black pencil skirt and a silk sleeveless blouse with jewel toned flowers on it. The blouse didn't show an absurd amount of cleavage so I felt relatively conservative. I paired my outfit with a pair of three inch black strappy sandals. I applied a minimal amount of makeup and left my hair down. I decided to raid Gran's jewelry box, and I found the perfect necklace to wear. It was a yellow gold necklace with what looked like a purple chrysanthemum flower encrusted with sapphires. My grandmother loved this necklace, she told me it was given to her by her true love. I assumed she was talking about my grandfather, which I thought it was sweet that she called him her true love. The back of the pendant was engraved with the words

My Heart is True as Steel.

I took one last look in the mirror and I was ready to go. On the drive, I became disturbingly nervous. I decided to try to get my mind off tonight, so I turned up the radio and belted out some Dixie Chicks, Cowboy Take Me Away. Yeah more like Viking take me away. Wait, what? Oh lord help me…

I pulled into the front of Fangtasia, grabbed my Thank you gift to Eric and walked to the door. Pam was on door duty tonight and she looked bored, but deadly. As soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"My telepathic friend, I have to thank you for the gift you gave me." Pam looked positively giddy.

"Oh no, this is for Eric." I was confused.

"Oh no, I'm not talking about the flowers you are holding, I'm talking about Compton." What the hell was she talking about, Bill was definitely no gift.

"Sookie, Eric is in a meeting right now, why don't you and I go sit at his booth and wait for him. " She had Chow take over door duty and I followed her to Eric's booth which, of course, was in the center of the bar.

"So Sookie, I heard what happened last night, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Didn't have what in me?" I asked, still confused. Vampires always talk so cryptically.

"Staking that psychobitch." Of course she was referring to me killing Lorena.

"Sookie, Can I ask you a question?" This was the most interest Pam had ever taken into my life, I decided to mollify her. I nodded in acceptance. "Sure Pam, shoot."

"Did Compton ever pleasure you in bed? " She frankly inquired.

"PAM!" That was really none of her business. I absolutely don't kiss and tell.

"Sookie, I mean no disrespect, I am genuinely curious. You know he and I had sex once right?" This was definitely news to me. Bill never mentioned that he had sex with Pam.

"Actually no, I was not aware." I said indignantly.

"Oh really Sookie, it was a one-time thing back in the forties. And believe me if I could have that memory glamoured away I would." I just glared at her for a good minute.

"He is rather..small wouldn't you say? I mean you probably still have your hymen intact. "

"OHMYGOD Pam I am not talking about this!" I was so embarrassed, I mean yeah he wasn't really big or anything, but I thought that was normal. It's not like I would know the difference otherwise.

We sat in silence for another minute, but my curiosity go the better of me. "Um Pam, is he um…smaller, than normal?" My face must have been ten shades of red at this point.

She laughed haughtily "Sookie, let's just say my master is five times the man Compton will ever be."

Oh Geez Louise, Eric must be huge! As if my embarrassment couldn't get any worse, Eric walked up to our table just in time to catch Pam's proud little rant about her master's penis size.

"I would be glad to show you anytime you like Sookie." Eric said amusedly. "Come on Sookie, we have some important things to discuss."

Eric led me back to his office where Godric was already sitting on the leather couch.

"Eric, I wanted to say thank you for sending Mr. Herveaux to fix my house." I smiled politely and handed him the flower arrangement. The look on his face was priceless, he genuinely smiled, smiled!

"You speak the language of flowers? Sookie, you have unexpected depths. Thank you for this." I was so pleased he understood the meaning of the flowers I gave him.

"Sookie." Godric chimed in, "We have Compton detained in the basement. After we left your house last night, we searched his house and found some disturbing items." I had spent countless nights at his house, how come I didn't find anything disturbing. Bill was really starting to make me question everything in my life.

"What did you find?" I asked timidly.

"We found a file containing numerous documents about you and your family. He had family photos, birth certificates, family tree, news articles, medical records, and bank statements." Godric stated as a matter of fact.

I had no words to say so I just sat there in disbelief, shock riddled my face. I took the file from Godric and went through it document by document. Neither Eric nor Godric said anything; they just looked on in support.

He had the birth certificates of me, my brother, Hadley, my mother, father, Aunt Linda, Gran, and my grandfather.

As I looked at my Aunt Linda's birth certificate, something odd stood out to me.

"Wait, this says my Aunt Linda had a different father than my dad. Finn Brigant. Who the hell is that?"

Eric and Godric looked at each other, like they had something to tell me, but didn't know how.

"Sookie, did your grandmother ever mention anything about fairies?" Godric asked serenely.

I was confused as hell. "Like tinkerbell?" I asked ignorantly.

"No Sookie, fairies are mythical beings with immense magic. They are generally described as beautiful and dainty, but make no mistake they can also be very deadly." To say that I was shocked does not even come close to how I felt at the moment. It was as if Godric was speaking gibberish.

"Gran never mentioned fairies, is that what I am?" I asked shyly.

"It appears so Sookie, your grandmother coupled with a fairy by the name of Fintan Brigant. He was the son of the Prince of the Fae." Godric was still speaking gibberish. I was on information overload. Gran cheated on papa, Bill was an asshole and a spy, Pam screwed Bill, and apparently Eric has a huge penis. This day suddenly became mentally exhausting.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I honestly don't know Sookie, the Fae were wiped out of existence and as for the Queen, well I think we should just wait and see what happens." Eric answered honestly. I was suddenly feeling tremendously overwhelmed.

"I need to go home now." I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Everything I thought I knew about my life was turning out to be all wrong. Okay maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but I felt like I had been leading a fake life.

"I will escort you home Sookie." Godric offered politely.

"Umm, I drove myself, it's okay really." I didn't know how Godric would get home and I didn't want to put anyone out or make them go out of their way because of me.

"I don't mind Sookie, I can just fly back home." Godric said. I didn't want to turn down his polite offer, so I accepted his offer to escort me.

The drive back to Bon Temps was silent. I had a million things running through my mind. What does it mean to be a fairy? Is that why I'm a telepath? And what was that blue light? I had so many questions, but no one to ask. I felt like I was 6 years old again and I had these abilities that no one could explain. I was alienated, a freak, no one to relate to no guidance on how to control my abilities.

I barely even remembered Godric was in the car with me until we pulled up to my house. Godric opened my door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. He held out his hand for me and walked me up to my door step. He reached his hand out and gently touched my grandmother's pendant.

"That is a lovely necklace you have on Sookie. It looks oddly familiar to me." Godric looked as if he was conjuring up some kind of painful memory. Since he didn't offer any further information on the matter, I decided not to ask.

Godric kissed me lightly on the cheek and took off into the night's sky. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

**A/N: Okay so the Acorn Flowers symbolizes Nordic life and immortality and the Iris symbolizes friendship (You mean so much to me), faith hope and valor.**

**The inscription on Sookie's grandmothers necklace is from a Mid Summer Night's Dream. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters; I am just obsessed with the Viking. By the way, did anyone catch the True Blood Season 4 teaser staring a certain sexy Viking? He is soo yummy, but his hair was too short and too dark. Oh well, as long as we get to see some ES action, I'm good with it. **

**Chapter 7- Eric POV**

As soon as Godric offered to escort Sookie home, I immediately felt a pang of jealousy. Ever since the night she convinced my maker to live, I knew that she would be mine, but it did not escape my notice that my maker had taking a liking to my little telepath either. Truth be told, if he wanted her I would share her with him, but I would prefer her all to myself.

Bringing me out of my contemplation of Sookie, Pam barged in. "Master, I have a gift for you." Pam said enthusiastically.

"Pam, why the hell are you bringing me Compton's finger?" I think Sookie's idea of gift giving is more to my liking.

"Oh Master, this isn't his finger." Shit! Pam wasn't joking when she said it was small. If that's all he was working with, I bet Sookie is still a virgin. I resigned myself in that moment to show Sookie exactly what it felt like to have mind blowing sex, she deserved that much.

"Perhaps it will grow back bigger." Pam said. For someone who is interested in women, she was disturbingly fascinated with the size of Compton's cock.

"I guess you'll find out in a few weeks." I replied "So Pamela, what information were you able to get out of our phalically challenged friend?"

"Well master, first of all, he hid much of what he knows about Sookie from the Queen. I think maybe he did…love her." Pam said with disgust. "And secondly, the Queen mainly wanted Sookie to entertain one of Sophie's pets, Sookie's cousin Hadley Delahoussaye. Also master, Queen Sophie Anne is vaguely aware of Sookie's telepathy, but from what I can gather, isn't all that interested in it." So Compton at least had some sense of honor and loyalty, and as long as Sophie doesn't find out about Sookie's heritage, she will most likely remain relatively safe in Bon Temps.

"Interesting, I just received an invitation to a Vampire Debut Party in honor of Miss Delahoussaye, so it appears Sophie has now turned Sookie's cousin." This is also good news because it would be a danger to Sookie to have her around a baby vampire; even Sophie Ann has enough sense to know that.

"Yes Sookie should be safe for now. Okay Eric, on to the really important news of the evening."

"And what is that Pam?" Please tell me there is no more drama or crises that must be dealt with.

"I hired a new dancer, named Yvetta. She is Estonian and quite limber." Pam said smugly.

"Bring her in." Being around Sookie, has made me extremely sexually frustrated. I definitely needed a release.

As Pam escorted Yvetta into my office the first thing I noticed about her was her deliciously long legs and her luscious pert breasts. She was tall, probably about 5"10, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Did Pam go over your employment contract with you?" I asked. I had no real interest in this girl other than a convenient fuck and feed and I'm pretty sure all she really cared about is a bang and a buck. Women are so predictable, just flash them a shiny bauble or unlimited access to a credit card and I can be assured that their sexual inhibitions will be non-existent.

"Jah. I am to dance for you every night and you will have the sex with me and pay me salary." She responded in broken English.

"Yes, you will also make yourself available to my maker and my child whenever they wish to have you. " I didn't mind sharing; I'm not totally selfish, besides this girl doesn't matter to me in the slightest.

"Jah Master." I flicked my wrist at her and unzipped my pants signally her to take get on her knees and service her master.

As she took most of me in her mouth, which was in and of itself impressive, I started to picture that she was a certain 5'5 blond haired brown eyed telepath. And with that I came harder than I have in a long time. As I came to completion I sank my fangs into her neck. She tasted pretty good, A+ her blood was pretty clean which is rare these days. Most of the fangbangers' blood is tainted with drugs, toxins, and alcohol.

"Leave." I knew I was being selfish by not returning the favor, but she needed to learn her place. She would come when I allow it so.

I cleaned myself up and went down into the basement to deal with Compton. I was tired of this situation already and needed to be done with it once and for all.

As I walked into the basement, I felt nothing but pride for what my child had done. Compton looked like hell. My child had apparently castrated him, chained him with silver, and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Compton, I am a merciful Sheriff, am I not?" I asked smugly. He knew better than to defy or insult me.

"Yes Sheriff." He groaned. He was pathetic.

"Your association with Sookie will cease, you will tell the queen that her telepathic abilities are unreliable at best. You will tell the queen that Sookie is not worth the effort. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff." Like a fucking robot.

"If anything happens to Sookie as a result of the queens attempt to acquire her, you will pay the ultimate price. " I stated firmly. I grabbed my gloves and began to remove his silver chains. I gave him a couple bottles of TruBlood and pointed him in the direction of the shower.

"You are free to go, but do not cross me Compton." If he knew what was good for him, he would damn well make sure that the queens cease her attempts to gain Sookie.

Having felt as though I had accomplished all of my duties for the evening, I left Fangtasia and headed to my home.

As I pulled in the driveway, I noticed Godric was home. I made sure to give him the details of what happened with Compton. He nodded approvingly.

Godric was starting to become as protective of Sookie as I was, although his fascination with her seemed to be a little off to me. I couldn't help but feel that he was not telling me something. We never had any secrets between us, or at least I thought we had no secrets. I had never felt as disconnected to my maker as I have in the past month. I went to bed that night thinking about my relationship with Godric and how I needed to make Sookie yield to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters; I am just obsessed with the Viking. The last chapter was short, but needed to set up the following chapter.**

**I also started a new story called "Against Her Will" I have three chapters out already. In short, Bill is an abusive jackass who turns Sookie against her will, but she has a brilliant plan to fight back. Check it out. **

**Chapter 8- Sookie's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling a little dejected. Last night did not exactly turn out the way I had hoped. I dolled myself all up in the hopes that a certain Viking would pay me a few compliments and flirt with me. I needed to feel pretty and desired after the way Bill had treated me. I needed a little self confidence boost, but all I got was a shocking revelation about my family.

If at first you don't succeed try and try again. Since I had the night off, I decided that I would pay a little visit to Fangtasia. I don't know what I was expecting from Eric, but I just wanted to see him. I always felt better when I was around him. God I felt like a pathetic fangbanger! I could also use my visit as an excuse to talk to Godric as well. Afterall he made some odd comments to me last night. The comment about my necklace definitely struck me as odd. Why did it feel familiar to him?

Before I could spend the morning thinking about Eric and Godric, my phone rang.

"Hello." I said enthusiastically.

"Good Morning Ms. Stackhouse, this is Alcide Herveaux."

"Alcide! So nice to hear from you, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked politely

"Well, Sookie, I was calling to follow up on the repairs that I made to your home yesterday."

"Oh, Alcide, you did a good job. Do you always call your clients personally?" I asked in a fun loving manner.

"Well, uh, actually you are the first. I am sort of starting a customer satisfaction survey." He said flirtatiously.

"Uh Huh, well I feel honored to be the first to respond to your survey. So let's hear it." I said playfully.

"Well, Okay, First question. Are you satisfied with the workmanship?" Alcide Asked.

"Yes, you did a nice job."

"Thanks Sookie. Second question, Did the handyman appear professional?"

"Well I didn't see any plumber's crack, so I would have to say yes." I said jokingly.

Alcide chuckled, "okay, last question. Would you like to go out with you handyman tomorrow night?" He asked nervously. I was taken aback. It was not necessarily an unwelcomed invitation, but I really wanted to see where things were going with Eric.

"Um, well, I am really flattered Alcide." I said nervously. I didn't want to reject him. I thought he was definitely a good looking man, obviously polite, funny and playful. If not for Eric I wouldn't have hesitated at all.

"But…" he said disconsolately.

"I'm not really in a place to date right now; I just broke up with my boyfriend two days ago." It was a total cop out. Here I was not more than a half hour ago brooding about how I needed a self confidence boost, and I go and reject a perfectly good looking, funny, smart man. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I understand Sookie, really I do. Call me if you change your mind." And with that he hung up. I felt like an idiot for rejecting him, but I wanted to see if there was really something between the Viking and I.

I decided to spend the rest of the day cleaning and doing laundry. I needed to do something to burn off this nervous energy I was feeling. I don't know why I was so nervous, it wasn't as if I was going to profess my undying love for Eric, I just really wanted him to fawn over me a little and make me feel beautiful and wanted.

It was about 6 o'clock, so I decided to get ready for Fangtasia. I decided to wear a form fitting amethyst colored dress. It was strapless and showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. The dress fell about 2 inches above the knee, so it was a little daring for me, but I wanted to feel like a sex kitten. I paired it with a pair of black 3 inch strappy sandals that accentuated my legs. I applied a minimal amount of makeup and left my hair long curling the ends.

I left the house at 8, it would take me about half an hour to get there and by then it would be completely dark and Fangtasia wouldn't be busy yet.

As I pulled into Fangtasia, there wasn't a line yet, so I went in the front entrance. I didn't see Pam, Eric or Godric, but I did spot Ginger.

"Is Eric here yet?" I asked nervously.

"He's in his office hun." Ginger responded. She really was way past her prime for a fangbanger, and had been glamored beyond recognition.

I nervously walked to Eric's office, but as I approached, I heard soft moans. The door was slightly ajar, so I peeked my head inside. I don't know how I was expecting this night to turn out, but this is not what I had in mind.

I walked into Eric's office, and he had some fangbanger bent over his desk and he was pounding her from behind at vampire speed.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I should have called first." I said. I was shocked. I mean we aren't together so he is obviously free to screw whoever he wanted, but seeing it firsthand made me surprisingly sad and jealous.

I didn't know what else to do so I ran out of the club and got in my car. I had to get out of there, so I left. It was obviously a huge mistake coming here tonight. I pulled over at the nearest gas station; I needed to get my wits about me again. I was hyperventilating, so I counted to 20. Truth be told I was disappointed in Eric and sad. I cried for about a half a second, but I decided I needed to put on my big girl panties. Just as I was starting to become myself again, my phone rang.

"Hello" I said. I knew my voice probably deceived me.

"Sookie, why did you run out on me?" The Viking asked. God his voice could melt a glacier. How could I explain it to him without sounding like a pathetic jealous idiot.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to show up unannounced. I didn't mean to disturb you." That was good. I didn't want to give up my emotions.

"Sookie, please come back, I would like to see you." He almost sounded embarrassed that I saw him being intimate with a fangbanger.

"I don't think that's a good idea, it's better that I just go on home, I shouldn't have come in the first place. See you around Eric." I said as I hung up.

"Breathe Sookie Breathe, he has every right to screw fangbangers. He's not yours; you have no right to be jealous. "I said to myself. In truth, he was not pining for me; he had no interest in me romantically.

In that moment, I was resolved to call Alcide back. I needed to move on from Eric, I was nothing to him and I don't know why I thought otherwise.

I dialed Alcide. "Alcide, this is Sookie." I said

"Oh hey Sookie, what's going on?"

"Well I realized that I erroneously answered one of your survey questions." I said trying to be flirty.

"Oh, and which question might that be." He was playing along with me.

"The third one." I said

"Okay then, I will pick you up at your house tomorrow at 8." He said enthusiastically.

"Great, see you then." I was happy to go out with Alcide and might just be the distraction that I needed.

I drove home upset by what happened at Fangtasia, but enthused and hopeful about my date with Alcide.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters; I am just obsessed with the Viking. Here is a longer chapter for your reading pleasure.**

**I also started a new story called "Against Her Will" I have four chapters out already. In short, Bill is an abusive jackass who turns Sookie against her will, but she has a brilliant plan to fight back. Check it out. **

**Chapter 9- Sookie's POV**

I was really excited about my date with Alcide, and I wanted to buy a new outfit, so I decided to drive to the Dillards in Shreveport. I knew the exact outfit I wanted to buy. It was the Giani Bini "Nadia" dress, I loved the cobalt blue color and the fact that it was a one shouldered dress that fell about two inches above my knees.

When I dress up, I like to go all out, so I headed over to Victoria Secrets and bought a new strapless bra and panties set. This was definitely an impulsive shopping trip and I would probably have to work double shifts for the next week to pay for it all, but it was worth it.

For some reason, I just wanted to be able to look pretty tonight and let loose a little. The way I saw it, I deserved to have a good time with a guy that knew exactly what he wanted and had no qualms about expressing it.

I was excited about dating Alcide, he was a handsome, warm blooded, self-made business man. Actually, he was a lot like Eric, maybe that's why I took a liking to him. When I woke up this morning I decided that I wasn't going to think about Eric, and the humiliation I felt walking in on him having sex with the fangbanger. If he had any interest in me, then he could pursue me, not the other way around.

Last night I had guilelessly thought I could just walk into his office looking like a million bucks and expect him to fawn all over me. After Bill's betrayal, I guess I just wanted a man to pay attention to me because he liked me for me, not because I had a "gift".

I grabbed a quick lunch at Chick-fil-a, and headed home. Alcide wasn't scheduled to pick me up until 8, so that left about six hours until our date. I stopped by the Sally Beauty supply store to pick up some nail polish, the bank to withdraw some cash, and the library to pick up a new book. By the time I got home, I decided to take a short nap.

"_Where have you been Sookie?" Eric whispered seductively in my ear. His deep voice dripping with sex, oh how he could make me melt into a puddle on the floor._

"_I have been waiting for you Eric." I replied. His body took up most of the space in my door frame, as he gazed down into my eyes. The look in his eyes told me the whole story. He wanted me, he needed me, just as I needed him._

_He grabbed me with once hand by the waste and pulled me to him, melding our bodies together as if we were one. He crashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, his tongue swept across my lips begging me for entry. I complied with his tongues request, as his tongue battled mine for dominance. His other hand placed over my heart, then trailing down to my breasts. I pulled away from our ardent kiss reluctantly, but only because I needed oxygen. _

"_Eric…" I bemoaned. _

"_Sookie, I need you." He whispered, his voice full of lust and need._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into the house. He scooped me up and carried me Rhett Butler style to my bedroom trailing kisses down my neck the entire way. _

**Knock Knock**

"Dammit, it was just getting good too!" I yelled aloud to no one. I picked my weary self off the couch to answer the door.

"Delivery for Miss Stackhouse." Said the young delivery driver.

"Uh, thank you." I said confused about my delivery. I opened the box only to find that there was a note inside.

_Sookie, _

_You enchant me so._

_-Godric_

It was a three book series, first edition copies of _The Faerie Queene_ by Edmund Spenser. I'm no expert, but I would guess that this book was at least a couple hundred years old. I was not familiar with the book, so I told myself that I would do some research on it tomorrow. I was surprised that Godric would give me such a unique and probably very valuable gift. I really liked Godric, he was kind, caring, and he valued his humanity. I would have to properly thank him tomorrow.

Since I had about two hours to kill, I decided to start getting ready for my date. I soaked in the tub, painted my finger and toe nails, curled my hair and applied some minimal makeup. I put on my dress and my three inch strappies, and looked in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty damn good. Eat your heart out wolfman.

I heard a knock at the front door, and glanced at the clock. Alcide was about an hour early, he must have been just as eager as I was. I opened the front door, only to find a certain 5'10 brown haired tattooed good looking vampire on the opposite side.

"Godric!" I said. I was surprised and actually quite happy to see him. I wanted to see him last night, but well things happened.

"Good Evening Sookie. You look stunning." He said in his slightly accented voice that I happen to find incredibly sexy.

"Thank you, I have a, uh, date tonight." I said. I felt almost ashamed to admit that I was going out with Alcide. After all, not more than two hours ago I was fawning over a very thoughtful gift that he had just gotten me. But for all I knew Godric and I were friends.

"Oh, I see." He said disappointingly. In that moment, I felt incredibly chagrinned about my date.

"I came to talk to you about a few things, but I they can wait; I don't want to keep you from your plans." He said dejectedly.

"Godric, I want to thank you for the wonderful gift you sent today. I have to admit that I am not familiar with the books, but I really look forward to reading them." I said graciously. And I was sincerely touched that he would think of me.

"Yes, well maybe one day I will tell you the story of those books, but rest assured, they really do belong to you." He said cryptically.

"Won't you come in? My date isn't for another 45 minutes and I would love to visit with you." He and I did have a few things to talk about, namely my Gran's necklace that he was so fascinated with.

Godric wordlessly walked into my home and he followed me to the living room where we sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Eric told me that you stopped by the club last night." He said as he arched one of his eyebrows up indicating to me that he was aware of what happened and what I walked into.

"Yeah, well my visit was kind of a bust." I said. I was nervously playing with my fingernails, careful not to make eye contact with him. I didn't want him to see the disappointment in my eyes.

"You know, my child is having a hard time coming to terms with the feelings he has for you." He said insinuating that I should not give up on the Viking.

Eric has feelings for me? That was definitely news to me, I mean I knew that he at the very least appreciated what I did for Godric in Dallas, but after last night I was sure that he never saw me the way I wished he would.

"Godric, I don't have time to play games with him, which is why I am going out with Alcide tonight."

"Alcide Herveaux..the Were?" Godric asked shocked that I would go out with a werewolf. Apparently, vampires and Weres don't exactly get along.

"Yes, he's a werewolf. He's also a very nice man who doesn't see women as objects or throwaways." I said indignantly. Let's face it, Eric has been with probably thousands of woman, and has roamed earth for a millennia and he admittedly knows nothing of love.

"I have no designs to change a thousand year old vampires' feelings on love. He told me himself that he doesn't understand it." I said resentfully.

"He loves my dear, just as I do. He just can't seem to reconcile love and survival, but rest assured he will, just as I have." He said hopefully.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

He sighed and longingly glanced at the books he had given me and replied, "Yes, deeply in fact."

I could see that he was replaying the memory in his head. I knew the expression on his face; it was that of loss, and not the kind of loss that heals easily with time. This was a very deep, meaningful loss that affects your entire being. The kind that no matter how hard you try, you never ever get over. I knew that look, because that's how I look anytime I am reminded of Gran.

"'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." I said regretfully.

"No, Sookie, this is a story you need to hear, but unfortunately I hear your wolf outside, so it will have to wait for another day. And Sookie, do me a favor, and don't give up on Eric, he really does care for you." And with that Godric and I both got off the couch and I escorted him to the door where we were met with Alcide.

Both Godric and Alcide sized each other up. They nodded at each other in a friendly, but apprehensive way that somehow I knew indicated to each other that they were romantic rivals.

"Goodnight Godric." I said, giving him a slight peck on the cheek before he walked to his car.

Alcide took notice of my little affectionate display, but sagaciously did not say a word about it.

"Sookie, you look ravishing tonight, are you ready to go?" He asked as he handed me a single red rose.

I smiled at him and grabbed my purse, shawl and locked the door. He was dressed to impress, wearing a black suit with a royal blue dress shirt and a black tie. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that we coordinated our outfits. He escorted me to his car, which was not his work truck. He was actually driving a metallic grey Cadillac CTS 2 door coupe. It was one of the nicest cars I've ever been in in my life.

"So where are we going?" I asked. He never divulged the details of our date, so I was nervous that I wouldn't be dressed appropriately, but judging by his attire, it looks like I picked my outfit fittingly.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to take you to The Strand to see Mamma Mia, then maybe we could go out for a late night bite to eat." He said. I had wanted to see Mamma Mia for the longest time, but I couldn't convince anyone to go with me.

"Really! Oh this is great! I've been wanting to see Mamma Mia!" I could hardly contain my excitement. No one has ever taken me out on a real date like this before.

He smiled at me and gave me a quick laugh. "I'm glad you're happy." He said and in that moment all my trepidations flew out the window.

"So Sookie, I don't really know that much about you. Tell me, how you get caught up with Northman?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but in short, we sort of do favors for each other. You know I work for him, he helps me out and so on and so forth."

That wasn't exactly the truth. But what am I supposed to say to the guy I'm on a date with. _Well Alcide, I was attracted to him he minute I first saw him, and only recently admitted to myself that I wanted to date him._ Somehow I didn't think that would go over well with Alcide.

"What about you, tell me something about yourself." I asked genially. In truth, I really didn't need to ask because I could just read it from his thoughts. He recently broke up with another Were named Debbie. He really loved her and missed her to this day. He was also worried about his dad because apparently he owed money to Eric. I also read from his thoughts that he thought I was pretty and too good to be a waitress at a dive like Merlotte's.

"Well let's see, I play flagfootball on Sundays with some of the other pack members, and I secretly like musicals, but I will never admit that to my friends." He said as he laughed at his own admission. I giggled right along with him. I don't know why manly men thought it wasn't okay to admit that they like a little dancing and singing, but whatever I would be happy to help him indulge in his little secret.

We drove in a comfortable silence until we reached the parking lot of The Strand. He opened my door for me like a proper gentleman should and we walked arm and arm to the theater. He had already purchased the tickets, so we didn't have to wait in line. Alcide bought me a glass of Chardonnay and a Heineken for himself. We walked into the theater, which was absolutely gorgeous. It was a 1930's era theater complete with original wood seats and red curtains and a beautiful balcony which is where we sat. We had the perfect view of the stage and I loved it.

About half way through the musical, Alcide reached over and placed his hand on my knee. It wasn't too forward, and I really didn't mind the small gesture. The musical was so good that I barely noticed anything else around me, Alcide included. Perhaps that wasn't his intended outcome, but hey, I was enjoying myself.

At the end of the play, we both got up and he took my hand entwining his fingers in mine. I was not used to the public displays of affection, since Bill and I never went anywhere in public. It felt comfortable somehow, and I enjoyed being on the arm of someone who was proud to be with me.

As we walked back to his car, I registered two nebulous snarly minds about 300 ft. away and fast approaching us. The two beings had us on their radar and they were thinking about taking me. From what little I could read from their minds, they were determined, crazy and thought it would be easy to snatch me away without much of a fight.

One of the large men grabbed my shoulders from behind knocking me flat on my ass, while the other man punched Alcide in the face. Of course Alcide, being a Were, was hardly affected by the punch, so he quickly recovered and starting fighting back attacker number 2.

I knew they two men were both Weres, so as fast as I could, I grabbed my clutch and took out my colloidal silver spray. As my attacker lunged at me to pick me up, I sprayed him in the face with the silver spray.

"Bitch!" Attacker number one said as he struggled to grab me. As my attacker's face was burning, I took the opportunity to kick him in the groin.

Alcide had managed to beat his attacker unconscious and he rushed over to my aid. Having both attackers subdued, Alcide called someone from his pack to come with a van. I had no idea what he planned to do with tweedle dee and tweedle dum, but I really didn't care.

As soon as I could catch my breath I looked at Alcide. "Who the hell are these guys?" I asked.

"I don't know them personally, but they are from the Fuck You Crew in Jackson." He stated furiously. It was bad enough that I was knee deep in vampire politics, but I really didn't need to get involved in Were politics either.

"Why would they attack you?" I asked.

"Who said they were after me." He said. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or not. I do tend to attract a lot of negative attention. Were these guys after me? I started to feel incredibly guilty that I had caused Alcide any trouble that he didn't deserve.

"Don't worry Sookie, we'll question them and find out who and what they were after." Alcide said reassuring me. He pulled me towards him in a warm embrace. I couldn't help it, I started to cry because I was scared that someone just tried to kill me and second, I was actually hurt. I had skinned my knees pretty badly and I had bruises on my face from where the Were had punched me. I was in pretty bad shape.

I noticed that my phone was ringing off the hook, it had probably went off about 20 times. I looked at the caller ID and I noticed that it was Eric. Stupid blood, he could probably feel my fear and pain. I didn't want him worrying and more so I didn't want him showing up so I decided to answer it.

"Hello." I said, my voice was pretty shaky and I was still crying.

"Sookie, what has happened? Are you ok?" He asked full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine Eric."

"No you are not, I am on my way." He said frantically.

"NO! Really I'm fine Alcide is here, please don't come." I begged. I hated relying on him so much and I didn't want him to see me out on a date with Alcide, although I'm pretty sure Godric already told him about my date.

"Sookie…" he said warningly.

"I'm sorry Eric, I'm fine. I just can't see you right now." I sobbed and hung up on him.

I was feeling so incredibly guilty. Guilty for bringing Alcide into danger, guilty for possibly maybe hurting Eric by being out on a date with Alcide, pain for my injuries. I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed, but I knew we still had the Weres to deal with.

A Were named Culpepper pulled up next to us. He and Alcide quickly bound the two Weres and loaded them into Culpepper's van. Alcide and I followed Culpepper to a warehouse down by the river.

When we got there, I had decided that I couldn't stand to watch what Alcide and Culpepper had in store for our attacker, so I waited in the car and tended to my skinned knees.

As I sat there, I started to doze off trying to reconcile the fact that they had to torture the Weres. It was either us or them, and I liked my life too much.

"Sookie, wake up cher." Alcide said as he gently patted my shoulder.

"Hmm. I'm awake. What did you find out?" I asked groggily.

"Just as I thought, they were members of the Fuck You Crew from Jackson Mississippi. They were sent here to kidnap you and take you to Jackson. They wouldn't say who sent them, but I could definitely tell they were V addicts." Alcide explained.

Great, so now I have Weres addicted to V out to get me. I didn't say anything; instead I just sat there in stunned silence.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone, at least until I can figure out who sent the Weres for you." Alcide said. I just nodded. I thought it was really sweet that he was so vested in my safety.

"We will go back to your home, and I will stay with you until we figure this out." Alcide said wearily. I was too tired to argue, so I just agreed. We drove back to Bon Temps, this time it was awkwardly silent the entire ride home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has added me as their favorite, also I am grateful for all the wonderful reviews I have received. I started writing FanFic because I really liked all the other stories posted, but I ran out of stuff to read =(.**

**I also have another in process story called "Against Her Will" check it out, it's a little darker. **

**Anywho, as always I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to AB and CH…..**

_Previously…_

_Great, so now I have Weres addicted to V out to get me. I didn't say anything; instead I just sat there in stunned silence. _

"_I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone, at least until I can figure out who sent the Weres for you." Alcide said. I just nodded. I thought it was really sweet that he was so vested in my safety. _

"_We will go back to your home, and I will stay with you until we figure this out." Alcide said wearily. I was too tired to argue, so I just agreed. We drove back to Bon Temps, this time it was awkwardly silent the entire ride home. _

**Chapter 10**

I ushered Alcide into my home. Being that this was only our first (disastrous) first date, I didn't think it appropriate for him to sleep in my bed with me.

"You can have the guest room across the hall from mine." I offered, hoping that he would politely accept my offer.

"Sounds good chere." He smiled politely. Before he went to bed, he made sure to do a perimeter check just to make sure there weren't any more V fueled Weres out to get us tonight.

I went to the hall closet and took out my Benelli shotgun that Jason had given me after gran died. Jason had taught me how to shoot a shot gun and a handgun. He also took me bow hunting with Hoyt once, so I had a pretty good idea how to use a cross bow.

Alcide came back in the house happy to report that there were no more Weres out to get us, but he did say he smelled a vampire, but that the scent was a couple of days old.

It was only midnight, still relatively early for me at least. So I decided to watch a bit of television before going to bed. Alcide decided to stay up with me. We started watching re-runs of the Golden Girls on Nick at Night, or at least I was. Alcide spent most of the time stealing glances my way. I could hear that he wanted to lean over and kiss me, but he was afraid that I would reject him because of the attack. I decided to put his fears to rest and I scooted closer to him.

"I know the evening didn't turn out the way you planned, but I want you to know that I had a really great time at The Strand." I said smiling shyly.

He smiled at me and brushed a small thread of hair from my face. He was internally debating whether he should kiss me or not. Inevitably, he found the courage and leaned in to kiss me.

His lips were large and so so warm. I was definitely not used to a warm embrace. He kissed me softly and his tongue brushed my lips begging for entry. I opened my lips, granting him his longing request. He massaged my tongue so gently and so delicately. It felt incredibly warm and enjoyable. Our kiss never deepened and I was glad for that. I didn't want to feel pressured into having sex with Alcide, and I could tell he didn't want to pressure me. The kiss lasted for about a minute and I slowly pulled away from him.

Alcide looked at me with care and warmth in his eyes and said, "Sookie that was amazing."

All I could do was smile shyly and involuntarily blush. I liked Alcide a lot. I could see myself settling down with a guy exactly like him. He was warm-blooded, he could waken during the daylight hours, he was self-made, and his thoughts were difficult for me to read. I could see myself with him in a normal, mostly human relationship that wouldn't be frowned upon by society. I wouldn't be ridiculed as a fangbanger or a slutty whore.

We could have a picnic in the park during lunchtime, or go to the zoo, or ride the Ferris Wheel at the carnival. We could have a cute little house with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. It was everything that I had ever dreamed about, everything that I couldn't have with a vampire like Eric or Godric or Bill.

"I'm really tired; I think I am going to bed." I said, as I stared into his beautiful green eyes. I felt a little awkward, but I didn't want to lead Alcide into believing that I was ready for anything more than a little kiss.

"Goodnight Sookie." He said tenderly. I could hear from his thoughts that he was relieved that I didn't reject his kiss and that he was excited to see where our "relationship" would go. He was also thinking that I could help him get over Debbie.

I wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea that I was his rebound girl, but then again if I really thought about it, maybe he was mine too.

As I climbed into bed, my thoughts strayed to the Viking. I wondered if he was with that skanky brunette fangbanger. Thinking about him made me furious at myself for even giving a damn about his absurd sexual escapades. Maybe Alcide was exactly what I needed to get my mind off Bill's betrayal and Eric's painful disinterest in me.

**Eric's POV**

"I'm sorry Eric, I'm fine. I just can't see you right now." Sookie said. Before hanging up on me I could hear her sobs on the other end of the line and it truly unnerved me. I could feel her fear and her pain. Something had happened to her and I wanted so badly to go to her and help fight off whatever danger she managed to find herself in.

I knew that she was out on a date with the mangy mongrel. I knew this because Godric had told me all about their encounter earlier this evening.

A Were! Of all fucking creatures she could take up with, she chose a filthy dog. His ability to care for and protect her was obviously not up to par. She needed me, but refused to allow me to go to her for whatever reason.

I felt ashamed of myself for allowing Sookie to see me in such a compromising position with the Estonian whore. After Sookie walked in on me and Yvetta, she actually apologized to me for showing up unannounced. Her deeply instilled manners would never have allowed her to show any kind of disgust or disappointment in her reaction at seeing us, but I knew that I had, at the very least, offended her with my actions.

I couldn't allow myself to admit my feelings for her, and I felt like I had to continue living my life the way I always had, by banging bloodbags. If I allowed myself to show the feelings I had for Sookie, I could seriously compromise my station as Sheriff and my safety. Point blank, she was a weakness for me, a vulnerability that I wasn't willing to allow.

Godric tried to tell me that I could love her and protect us at the same time and that each was not mutually exclusive, but I had serious doubts.

"Speak soft but carry a big stick." Was Godric's advice to me. I took that to mean that I could be kind and loving, but if someone fucked with me I would rip them apart limb from bloody limb. His theory, in my opinion was flawed. Intimidate them with words and follow through with actions was always my modus opperandi. I couldn't conceivably see myself being all pussy whipped by Sookie in front of my underlings while garnering their respect at the same time. It just wouldn't work, they would all think of me as feeble or worse…human even.

Still, the conversation with Sookie was plaguing me. I decided to go to her home to check on her. As I flew to Bon Temps, I was pissed at myself for running to her; she had such power over me. Even when she told me not to go I went. I would give into her every whim if I thought she would let me and it didn't make me look like a weak jackass.

I landed on her roof. I could see her car and another car that I had never seen before. I knew it belonged to the mongrel, I could smell his stench. She had invited him into her home after midnight? I had to find out if she had allowed him into her bed, it was bothering me beyond comprehension to know that the mongrel would get to touch her, taste her. No, she wouldn't allow that. I had to see for myself what was going on.

I landed just outside of her living room window and peered into her home. What I saw made my thousand year old blood boil. I saw the fucking mongrel sticking his goddamn tongue down her throat. I could feel that she was actually enjoying that shit too! I was livid, seeing nothing but red. I had to destroy something, anything. I had to leave before I murdered him.

I took to the sky headed for my home. It was my fault. I had pushed her right into the arms of the dog. Fucking Yvetta! I knew that Sookie was warming to me. Hell, if she hadn't walked in on me last night, it could have been me with her tonight, it should have been me with her tonight! I needed to speak with Godric.

As I walked into my home, Godric was sitting in the library reading a manuscript about Romans. He was asked by a film director to point out any factual errors on a new Julius Caesar film that was about to start shooting.

"Good Evening Godric." I said. I had hoped that my voice didn't give away the volcanic anger that was building inside of me, but of course I could deceive nothing through the bond that he and I shared.

"You went to her didn't you?" he asked glaring at me sorrowfully.

"Yes, she had her tongue down the dog's throat." I said disdainfully.

"You must be patient, my son. He is nothing but a distraction from you. She cares deeply for you; you must show her your feelings for her. You must prove yourself to her." He said. I felt like I was a teenager getting relationship advice from my father. Prove myself to her? What was there to prove, I'm a thousand year old Viking vampire. I had women throwing themselves at me nightly. What was there to prove? She knew I was good looking, she knew I was smart and powerful, she knew I had money. What else did she want from me?

As if he were the telepath, he said "You need to prove to her that your heart belongs to her and ONLY her." Godric said. I didn't understand what he meant. Did she want assurance that I would be monogamous? I couldn't promise her love, shit I don't know what that even means. All I could offer her was my body, my money, my protection and my time. That's it. What else is there?

"I don't know how to be with her." I told Godric. I was lost; I had never been in a relationship with a woman. Not one that lasted longer than a week or two anyways.

"Eric, look inside yourself. How do you feel about Sookie. Look past all your preconceived notions of what a vampire should be. Ask yourself how does she make you feel when you are around her. What are you willing to sacrifice for her?" Godric said. How would he know anything about love anyway. As long as I have known him he had never been in love, or even had a human companion.

"Godric, I know you have a special interest in Sookie as well." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. I saw it in the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her. He even went to see her this evening.

"Irrelevant. Answer my questions." He said sternly. He didn't deny his interest in her, but he didn't confirm them either. I thought about his questions for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure I can say that I would sacrifice my life for her, but I know I would do almost anything to protect her. I feel drawn to her, almost unnaturally. When I am around her, I feel content, protective, lustful, fearful, vulnerable. I want to take her in my arms each time I see her. I want to make her feel happy, I want to give her everything she could ever want and things that she doesn't know she wants. I want to feel her warm light envelop my entire being. I want to be surrounded by her magnificent scent. I just want her, all of her." I said honestly. I had never admitted these things even to myself. I felt naked, bearing my soul to Godric.

"Then you know what you must do." He said earnestly.

I knew. I had to win her heart. And in order to do that, I had to expose mine. I was a vampire on a mission, and I prayed to the gods that it wasn't a suicide mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the comments, I have a clear idea of how I want this story to play out, but it is always interesting to hear your thoughts.**

**As always, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to AB and CH respectively. **

_Previously…_

"_I'm not sure I can say that I would sacrifice my life for her, but I know I would do almost anything to protect her. I feel drawn to her, almost unnaturally. When I am around her, I feel content, protective, lustful, fearful, vulnerable. I want to take her in my arms each time I see her. I want to make her feel happy, I want to give her everything she could ever want and things that she doesn't know she wants. I want to feel her warm light envelop my entire being. I want to be surrounded by her magnificent scent. I just want her, all of her." I said honestly. I had never admitted these things even to myself. I felt naked, bearing my soul to Godric. _

"_Then you know what you must do." He said earnestly. _

_I knew. I had to win her heart. And in order to do that, I had to expose mine. I was a vampire on a mission, and I prayed to the gods that it wasn't a suicide mission. _

**Chapter 11 – Sookie's POV**

I woke up to the most amazing aromas; I almost thought I was dreaming and that I would go downstairs to be greeted by Gran and her wonderful down home breakfast. Instead reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Alcide stayed the night with me and he had made me breakfast. First things first, coffee, I couldn't function without it. I traipsed downstairs, to find a fresh pot of coffee and warm greeting from Alcide.

"Good Morning Sookie, I hope you don't mind, but I sort of invaded your kitchen." He greeted me smiling widely.

"Are you kiddin', this is the best mornin' I've had in months." I replied. It was such a treat to be able to spend the morning with a good looking man who cares about you. I smiled as he put a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and sausage in front of me. I was in seventh heaven.

"I have to go to work today." I told Alcide. I know he wanted to protect me, but I really didn't want or need an escort/bodyguard all day.

"Sookie, I don't think that's a good idea." He said cautiously. I could read from his thoughts that he wanted to spend the day here with me in the hopes that we could have a repeat of last night's kiss.

"I have to go. I work from 11 to 7. "I said defiantly. I needed to work, my checking account was getting dangerously low, and I really didn't want to have to tap into my savings.

"Alright, but I am going with you." He said and I knew there was no arguing with him. I conceded but asked him to sit unassumingly in a corner.

Since I had about an hour before I was to be in to work, I decided that a long hot bath was in order. So I cleaned up the dishes and headed to the bathroom to soak. For once, I really had no pressing items on my mind and I felt so relaxed that I accidentally dozed off.

I woke up to hear knocking on my bedroom door.

"Sookie, you alright in there? It's 10:45 and I think you have to be at work soon." Alcide yelled through the door.

"Shit! I fell asleep." I yelled. I quickly toweled off, threw my uniform on, dried my hair and put on some make-up. I rushed downstairs to find Alcide waiting on me with his keys and my purse in his hand. Man, I could really get used to this domestic life stuff.

I got to work just in time. As I walked in, Alcide in tow, Sam gave me a questioning look. I could tell he was not happy about my companion.

"Sookie, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Sam demanded.

I followed him in to his office and I knew he was going to give me the third degree about Alcide.

"What are you doing with Alcide Herveaux?" He asked. I was surprised that he knew who he was. By now, I was used to Sam asking me twenty questions about my personal life.

"He and I are dating, he is watching over me today because we got attacked by Weres last night. No I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go to work. I said sharply. I knew I was being kind of a bitch to Sam, but I just wasn't in the mood to explain my life to him. Besides he's been acting all crazy since he met up with his biological family.

Sam gave me an accusing glare and I walked out of his office and went to work. The hours passed slowly and nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. I listened in to the patrons to see if I could pick up anything about rogue V fueled Weres, but I heard nothing.

Alcide sat in a corner booth where he alternated between staring at me all day and playing with his cell phone. I felt like I was being babysat, but at the same time I appreciated that he was willing to put his life on hold in order to ensure my safety.

Finally my shift ended at 7, and it was fully dark outside. Alcide and I took off back to my house. We had decided that we were going to watch a movie and eat popcorn. Since I chose The Golden Girls last night, I gave him the honors. He chose Transformers. Typical guy movie, but I'd never seen it so I was looking forward to our mini movie date night. It was such a normal couple thing to do.

As we pulled into my driveway, I threw out my mental net, just to check for unwelcomed guests.

"Alcide, wait!" I said quietly. The adrenaline was definitely pumping and I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Two Weres about 500 ft. away." I whispered as my body began to tremble. I ran inside to grab the guns, and Alcide followed me.

I reached the guns and gave Alcide the handgun while I took the shotgun. As soon as we were both armed, two reddish brown Weres broke down the front door. I shot one right between the eyes before he had the chance to pounce on me. I was shaking so bad, but I knew that I killed the son of a bitch. Alcide was just as quick as I was.

We just looked at each other and wordlessly dropped our weapons. I could hear my cell phone ringing, so I ran to grab it.

"Hello." I said as I was panting and quivering.

"Sookie! What the hell is going on!" Eric screamed into the phone. This was the second time in two nights that he must have felt my fear.

"Weres attacked us, we killed them." Was all I could manage to get out.

"I'm coming." He said and hung up before I could stop him from coming over.

"Shit! Eric is coming." I said which only added to my nerves.

"What for?" Alcide was pissed. He took it as a personal insult, as if to say that he was not capable of protecting me.

I walked outside needing to get a grip on the situation and to calm myself down. I had worked myself up to near hysteria. Alcide smartly let me be while I got my wits about me again.

I had no idea what Alcide was doing and frankly I didn't care. I was sick and tired of being under constant threat by V fueled Weres. I must have been in a daze because the next thing I know Eric was nudging me, trying to break me out of the funk I was in.

"Sookie, Sookie, earth to Sookie." He said in his most seductive voice.

"Hi." Was all I could manage to say.

"Sookie, what happened?" Eric asked as Alcide came to join us on the porch.

"V fueled Weres from the Fuck You Crew attacked us last night and again tonight." I said distantly.

"How do you know who they are?" Eric asked impatiently. I guess my answers weren't coherent enough for him, because Alcide took over and explained the situation to him.

"They have the Fuck You Crew brand. They are a highly organized pack of Weres that are fueled by vamp blood." Alcide explained calmly.

"Who supplies them?" Eric inquired demandingly.

"Rumor has it that it's the King of Mississippi." Alcide said.

Alcide and Eric walked into the house to inspect the corpses; I decided to follow them inside to assess the damage to my home.

I noticed that Eric was inspecting the brands closely. I heard him say something in his native language. I didn't know what he was saying, but I could pretty much guess that he was cursing. He took a picture of the mark on his phone and sent a text message. Almost immediately, his phone began to ring. I couldn't tell who he was talking to or what he was saying because he was speaking in his native tongue again.

As he hung up, he looked at me deeply and pulled me into an embrace. I was in too much shock to protest even though I could feel Alcide staring holes into the back of my head.

"Are you alright Sookie?" Eric asked caringly. The look of genuine concern crossed his face and it made me feel good to know that despite everything, he still cared about my well-being.

"I'm fine Eric." I replied, as I pulled out of his embrace. It was monumentally wrong for me to be comforted by Eric in front of Alcide, but I have to admit that he did make me feel so much better.

"You've got a good shot Sookie. You never cease to amaze me." Eric complimented. He walked away from me and he and Alcide hauled off both corpses. I didn't want to know where they were burying them; I just wanted them gone so I could start to set my house back to rights.

As I cleaned up my house, I thought about how bizarre it was to have both Eric and Alcide working together to inter dead bodies for me. Geez Louise, could my life be any more bizarre. I must have been scrubbing for a half hour before Eric and Alcide came back in. They were both filthy, bloody and reeked of death.

"Sookie, it's not safe for you here. You should come stay with me." Eric stated. He was probably right, but I didn't want to leave my house and I didn't want to insult Alcide either.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not leaving my house. I need to figure out what these guys want from me." I'd had enough of the Weres attacking me, it was time to go on the offensive.

"You are so stubborn."

Eric glared at me defiantly, then kissed me on the cheek and said, "Be safe Sookie Stackhouse." Then he left.

It was just Alcide and I, and to be honest, I was too tired to be a proper hostess. As I was about to go upstairs to bed, my phone rang. I was going to ignore it, but I was afraid it was Eric calling me, so I decided to answer.

"Hello." I said wearily.

"Sookie." I heard the caller say in his smooth southern accent. I should have let the answering machine pick up, because I really didn't want to speak to Bill.

"What do you want Bill?" I replied shortly with nothing but hurt and anger pouring through my voice.

"Sookie, please. I know I have no right to call you, but I need to speak to you."

"Well I really don't want to talk to you. Ever."

"Sookie, please hear me out." He said desperately.

"Fine, you have 2 minutes."

"Sookie, I know you hate me right now, but I need you to know that I love you. When I meet the True Death… when I meet my end, I need to know that what we had was real and that I loved you and you loved me. My biggest regret is not telling you the truth from the start."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?"

"Because I am."

"Bill, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Sookie, I cannot tell you, just know that I have to protect you and in doing so I have to keep one final secret from you."

"Bill, that doesn't make a lick of sense. What is going on?" I asked desperately. I couldn't tell if this was a ruse or if he was seriously in some kind of trouble.

"Sookie, I probably only have a few days left. I love you Sookie, please say a prayer for in in your church." He said and hung up.

"Bill! Bill! What the hell!" I screamed frantically.

"What was that about?" Alcide asked. He looked like he was pissed off and concerned all at the same time. I couldn't help but start to cry. I hate Bill, sure, but I didn't wish death upon him.

"Where is area code 601?" I asked as my hands trembled and tears fell from my eyes.

"Sookie, what's happening, you're not making any sense." Alcide elevated his voice and shook my arm slightly.

"WHERE IS AREA CODE 601?" I screamed.

"Jackson Mississippi." Alcide said. He was worried about me. Admittedly, I freaked out a little bit. But I had loved Bill at one point in time and I certainly cared for him deeply. Although he did me wrong, terribly wrong, I couldn't let him die.

"We need to go there…NOW!" I sobbed.

"Sookie, this is irrational. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

"Someone is going to kill Bill, I have to help him. If you won't go with me, I'm going alone."

"Sookie, this is nuts, the bastard hurt you. Why do you give a shit what happens to him?"

"Look, I know you don't understand and I really don't expect you too, but I have to do this for my own piece of mind. Please Alcide, can you take me there?" I said through my irrational tears. What kind of person would I be if I stood by and did nothing while Bill was killed, finally killed.

"Ok, so what happens when we get to Jackson. What are you going to do? Do you even know where he is and who has him?" Alcide spat angrily. I know that I was operating on impulse and had no well thought out plan of how I was going to save Bill, but I didn't care. I figured I could just go to Jackson and start reading people's thoughts. Surely I would find out some information, right?

"This has to be connected to the Weres somehow, I just know it. It's too coincidental that the Weres are from Jackson and Bill is being held captive there. What if I hang around some Weres and try to read their thoughts, see if I can pick up anything."

"Sookie, this is crazy. You are going to get yourself killed!"

"Are you in or out? Either way I'm going tomorrow." I said finally and impatiently.

"Northman is right, you are stubborn. We leave tomorrow, but I'm on the record that this is a bad idea."

"Fine." I said and hauled myself off to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for all the comments. I reached the 100 comment mark!**

**Some of you guys are like mind readers, so here is a chapter from Eric's POV. And yes, Sookie is a complete moron for trying to save Bill. I mean I understand she is loyal, but really? This Chapter is more of a transition chapter, we are getting ready for some major dramz!**

_Previously…_

"_This has to be connected to the Weres somehow, I just know it. It's too coincidental that the Weres are from Jackson and Bill is being held captive there. What if I hang around some Weres and try to read their thoughts, see if I can pick up anything."_

"_Sookie, this is crazy. You are going to get yourself killed!"_

"_Are you in or out? Either way I'm going tomorrow." I said finally and impatiently._

"_Northman is right, you are stubborn. We leave tomorrow, but I'm on the record that this is a bad idea."_

"_Fine." I said and hauled myself off to bed. _

**Chapter 12- Eric's POV **

When I rose for the evening, I had this ardent sense of uneasiness that I really couldn't explain. I sat up in my luxurious bed and immediately my thoughts went to my little telepathic fairy. I felt something was not right with her. Last night, I knew that something was happening to her, but she refused my assistance, in fact she all but blew me off. But I still remained resolved to make that stubborn girl see me for all that I truly am and that includes making her privy to my feelings for her.

At that moment I knew that something was happening to her, she was feeling the same way that she was last night. I decided to call her instead of flying to her aid as I desperately wanted to.

"Hello." She said and I could feel her fear, but also her voice was quivering so badly that she almost couldn't speak.

"Sookie! What the hell is going on!" I said impatiently. I desperately wanted her to open up to me and not blow me off again.

"Weres attacked us, we killed them." She blurted incoherently. Fucking Weres! If they harmed one hair on her precious head, I would slaughter all of them, and I may even throw Alcide in with the mix too.

"I'm coming." I threw on some jeans a t-shirt and took to the sky heading towards Bon Temps.

When I arrived on her property, I saw her sitting on her porch. She looked as though she was in some kind of mindless trance as her eyes had no animation behind them. She didn't even register my presence.

I finally brought her out of the stupor that she was in and asked her what happened. She said that a couple of V fueled Weres from the Fuck You Crew had tried to kill them, unsuccessfully of course. I asked Alcide how he knew who they were and he mentioned them having some kind of a brand.

As soon as he mentioned a brand, the wheels in my head started turning and I prayed to the gods that the Weres belonged to who I suspected they belonged to.

If my suspicions were confirmed, I would finally have the chance to exact revenge on behalf of my slaughtered human family. I needed to see the brand for myself in order to make sure I was right.

Godric and I almost caught up to the Weres' master during World War II, but the unnamed veiled master of the V fueled Weres managed to evade our pursuit. We had very little to go on as far as tracking who he was. All we knew is that he was a vampire and that he supplied the Weres with his blood and used them to try to overthrow human governments and kingdoms. To this day, I still do not know why he wanted my family dead. My father was king of our tribe, but in the grand scheme of things, my father had very little wealth and power, at least not enough to attract a coup or slaughter.

As the surviving member of my family, I took reign of my father's tribe. On his death bed I promised him vengeance against the treacherous being who so carelessly and haughtily massacred my family in front of my eyes, taking only my father's crown as a prize for his murderous act.

That day, my entire existence was changed, I became hardened and unfeeling. I was no longer the surreptitious immature man who only sought to chase women and drink ale. I was forced into a leadership role that I puerilely rebuked. I always resented the fact that I was forced into the role of tribal King, when it was supposed to be my father who led our people. I knew that one day I would get my revenge on the vampire who took my family from me; I just never dreamed it would take a millennia to exact it.

The need for vengeance surfaced so voraciously that nothing else in the world mattered much. I became engrossed with the idea that I was about to get what I had sought so desperately for the last thousand years.

I took a picture of the brand on the Were and texted it to Godric. Only he knew of my intrinsic need and the motives behind it. He supported me a thousand percent and I knew that I could count on him to help me kill whoever the Weres' master was.

I questioned Alcide some more about what he knew about the Weres and he informed me that there was a rumor that their master had been the King of Mississippi.

I knew of the King, Russell Edgington, he was infamous for his flamboyant parties and the harem of men. I also knew that he was over three thousand years old. Killing him on my own was out of the question, I would never be successful. Even if Godric and I teamed up, there would be no guarantees that we could defeat him.

I called Godric to bring him up to speed on what had happened. He was concerned about Sookie's safety, but I quelled his concerns. I didn't know what the Weres wanted with her, but I couldn't care at the moment, besides she had her precious wolf to protect her. At the moment, the only thing on my mind was vengeance and I couldn't let my feelings for Sookie cloud my judgment and distract me from what I had wanted so desperately for over a thousand years.

I was about to take flight to go to Godric, but my fucking conscience got the better of me. I asked Sookie to come stay with me so I could protect her, but she refused.

"You are so stubborn." I said to her. I could have argued with her more or taken her by force to protect her, but truly, as they say, I had bigger fish to fry.

As I flew back to Fangtasia, I started planning my revenge on the King of Mississippi. I needed to formulate some kind of plan.

I decided that a little recon would be necessary. I needed to find out how many Weres he had working for him, who was loyal to him, What he wanted with Sookie. Most importantly, I needed to find out what his weaknesses were so that I could exploit them.

I walked into the club, only to find Godric speaking to the Magister. I panicked slightly because I knew that I had vampire blood in the basement that even Godric didn't know about.

I nodded at Godric. "Magister, what brings you to Fangtasia this night?"

"Sheriff Northman, I have been interviewing all the Lousiana Sheriffs regarding the recent uptick in vampire blood."

"Yes magister, I agree there has been an increase in both the use and distribution of vampire blood. I can assure you that I am working diligently to find the cause of the problem."

"Is that right Sheriff?" he said accusingly. He had his poker face on and I could discern that he had knew more than what he was letting on.

"Yes Magister." I assured him.

"I have it on good authority that your Queen is sacrilegiously selling her own blood. Are you aware of this?" he asked.

"No magister, this is the first I have heard of such accusation." I said as surprisingly as I could. Not only did I know that it was her blood being sold, but she had forced me to sell it for her. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I admitted that I knew it was her blood, I could be charged with treason, however if I admitted to selling it on her behalf, I would be charged with selling sacred blood.

"The Authority wants me to bring them results, and therefore I am tasking you with this. Bring me the evidence I want within three days."

"Magister, with all due respect, I need more time than that. You are asking me to commit treason against my regent." There was no way I had time to cover up my dealings and to exact my revenge against Edgington.

"You will produce the results I want, or you will be stripped of your title and punished accordingly. Three days Sheriff." He said and left the club. What an asshole.

How the hell was I going to produce evidence against Sophie Anne in three days. I did not keep a paper trail of her requesting for me to sell her blood because I knew that it was really evidence against me. All I had was her blood.

"Child, you knew that she was selling her own blood and you did not notify The Authority?" Godric admonished me.

"Worse, she has me selling it on her behalf." I replied in Swedish. I was careful not to speak in English in the club in case it was bugged.

"Child, I am disappointed in you. You should have sought my council on this." Perhaps he was right, but there was nothing I could do to change what has happened.

"Godric, what am I to do. I need to gather evidence against my Queen and take out Edgington at the same time. "

"And what of Sookie?" Godric asked.

"I cannot think of her right now. You know how long we have been searching for him." This search was our priority for centuries and I was not about to give it up for a human girl.

"Child, I will help you with your dilemma." He was disappointed in me for giving up on her for the time being, but he understood what Edgington meant.

"I will just turn over the blood in the basement to The Authority and let them match it against hers. You and I could go to Jackson and infiltrate Russell's nest and exploit his weaknesses and take him out." I explained my plan. It was straightforward, but it wasn't fool proof. It definitely was not my finest moment of plotting.

"And if she implicates you for selling the blood?" Godric asked.

"I will explain that I was forced to do it on her behalf to satisfy her debts to the IRS."

"This is a very shoddy plan child, but I see no other way."

I called Pam in to my office and explained to her that she would be in charge of everything until Godric and I returned in about three days. I didn't tell her anything about Russell, but she already knew about the blood and my predicament with the Queen.

It was only about midnight, so Godric and I decided to head to Jackson. At least we knew we could get there in time to find a resting place before the dawn approached.

We decided to drive in his Maserati Quarttroporte. It was a very ostentatious car for someone so modest, but he told me that he splurged on the car for one reason and one reason only and that he liked the piping on the seats. Who knew something so trivial would appeal to him.

We were both contemplative almost the entire way to Jackson until Godric broke me from my reverie.

"What will be our excuse for going to Russell's nest?" He asked. Quite frankly it was something I had thought long and hard on.

"I supposed that I would go there alone using my title and the excuse that I was there on official business investigating the sale of V on behalf of the Magister." It wasn't farfetched, and Edgington would believe me fairly easily.

"Fine, but I will stay close in case something goes awry. You will remain in constant contact with me and we will plan how to take him out together. I do not want you attempting to take him out on your own. That is too risky and I won't lose you over your preoccupation for vengeance. " Godric said. I was a little put off that he thought of my need for vengeance as something more like an obsession. Yes I wanted revenge, but I didn't think that i was fixated on it, at least not that I was aware of.

"Yes Godric." I replied. I found it ironic that he was worried about losing me, when no more than two weeks ago he was ready to end his existence leaving me behind. I was still bitter over his actions and lack of consideration for my feelings on the matter.

When we got to Jackson, we booked a suite at the Hotel LeFleur, a five star exclusive vampire only hotel located in downtown Jackson. It was a beautiful Rococo designed hotel with intricate gold leafed woodwork and ornate light fixtures.

We settled into our gorgeous two bedroom suite with plans to begin our subversion of Edgington's nest at first dark.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously…_

"_I supposed that I would go there alone using my title and the excuse that I was there on official business investigating the sale of V on behalf of the Magister." It wasn't farfetched, and Edgington would believe me fairly easily. _

"_Fine, but I will stay close in case something goes awry. You will remain in constant contact with me and we will plan how to take him out together. I do not want you attempting to take him out on your own. That is too risky and I won't lose you over your preoccupation for vengeance. " Godric said. I was a little put off that he thought of my need for vengeance as something more like an obsession. Yes I wanted revenge, but I didn't think that i was fixated on it, at least not that I was aware of. _

"_Yes Godric." I replied. I found it ironic that he was worried about losing me, when no more than two weeks ago he was ready to end his existence leaving me behind. I was still bitter over his actions and lack of consideration for my feelings on the matter. _

_When we got to Jackson, we booked a suite at the Hotel LeFleur, a five star exclusive vampire only hotel located in downtown Jackson. It was a beautiful Rococo designed hotel with intricate gold leafed woodwork and ornate light fixtures. _

_We settled into our gorgeous two bedroom suite with plans to begin our subversion of Edgington's nest at first dark. _

**Chapter 13- Sookie's POV**

After Bill's call ended, I was thoroughly exhausted, physically and emotionally. All I wanted was a hot shower and a warm bed. Alcide left right after Eric to go to Shreveport to get some clothes. Alcide explained that he had a condo in Downtown Jackson that we would be staying in.

Alcide barely spoke two words to me after our confrontation about Bill. I read in his mind, that he thought I was an insurmountable idiot for chasing after my manipulative ex. He thought that I would never be able to have an honest relationship with him as long as the vampires were a part of my life. He worried that Eric had feelings for me, which of course was totally unsubstantiated.

After Alcide left, I went upstairs and sat in the bath tub for a while. I hoped that I would be able to get to Bill before his captors ended him. My decision to go after him, although irrational by some standards, meant that I could feel good about ending my relationship with him and I would end it knowing that I was the one who was true and loyal and honest despite all of his deceit. I wanted to move on from him, and I sort of felt that saving him would be the final chapter in our book and would give me license to move on with someone, perhaps Alcide even.

People had thought of me as crazy my whole life, they always questioned my decisions and me going to Jackson was no different.

I fell asleep just after 1 A.M when I heard Alcide come back in the house. He peeked into my room, checking to see if I was sleeping. I was touched that despite his anger with me, he still worried enough about me to check in.

_The meadow I stood in was breathtaking. Everything around me was hazy dreamlike colors of taupe, celadon. And the brightest shade of white I had ever seen._

_I was not alone in the meadow; in fact there were lots of people dancing dreamily to soft harp like music. Everyone around me was gorgeous, pixie like in statue all in various stages of dress, mostly the women wore soft silk chemise and tulle dresses that flowed and billowed in the wind created by their dance movements. The men were all bare chested dressed in linen white pants. _

_Everyone seemed to be entranced in their own movements and paid no attention to anyone else, including me. I felt a pull towards the centerpiece of the landscape which was a magnificent pond. The water was crystal clear, but you could not see the bottom of the pond. _

_Just as I was about to dip my fingers in the pond, a beautiful brunette woman approached me. She was slightly taller than me, but we had the same build, in fact if it were not for the difference in our hair color, I would say that she was my sister. She wore a peach colored silk chemise gown that billowed at her waist. _

"_What is this place?" I asked the unnamed beautiful woman. _

"_This, my dear Sookie, is Faery Ositum." She replied in a soothing tone. The way she spoke was so calm, I instantly felt at ease._

"_And who are you?" I asked. This felt like a dream, but something about this place felt so familiar to me. I felt like I have been here before, but I just couldn't recollect it. _

"_I am Claudine. I am you guardian of sorts." She replied. I didn't question her, I just knew that what she was saying was the truth, something deep within my consciousness told me to trust the words she spoke._

"_Why am I here?" I asked. _

"_You are here so that you can take heed to my warning. Sookie, you must not go to Jackson. It is not safe for you there. You must protect your light or he will steal it." Her soothing tone escaped her and the seriousness of her warning was not lost on me. Although I was awfully curious as to whom "he" was and what light she was referring to._

"_How do I get back from here?" I asked._

"_That pond is deeper than you think, just jump in, but Sookie, please do not go to Jackson." Claudine said in all seriousness._

_I jumped in the pond and everything faded to blackness._

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Alcide said in a teasing tone. His midnight green eyes never looked so alluring to me.

"If you're adamant about going to Jackson, we need to get on the road now." His tone had done a complete 180. He was more peeved than anything.

"What time is it?" I asked. I remember having a dream about a woman named Claudine, asking me not to go to Jackson. Truth be told, I was a horse hair away from changing my mind about going. The only reason I didn't was thinking about Bill being finally killed.

"It's noon." He said coldly. I could understand his anger; I was risking his life and mine to save my ex- boyfriend. Alcide had a good point last night, Bill had deceived me and lied to me, but at the same time, I knew that at least on some level he did love me. I owed him this last favor, and believe me, this was the absolute last kindness I would do for him.

"Alright, let me shower and pack and we'll hit the road." I had resigned myself to go to Jackson, despite the fact that I had absolutely no plan and no idea where Bill was, and as they say those who fail to plan, plan to fail. I would have to devise something on the ride there.

Four hours later and one flimsy rescue mission later, I dubbed Operation Retrieve Bravo Charlie, we had arrived at Alcide's condo in downtown Jackson.

His condo was the top floor in a three story building. Alcide explained that it was Georgian Architecture and was actually built in three years ago, but modeled after an old 1845 building that used to stand in its place. His condo was barely furnished; in fact the only piece of furniture in the living room was a cheap ratty looking futon.

"Sorry 'bout the lack of furniture." He said sadly. I read in his thoughts that his ex-fiancé had taken just about everything from the condo when they broke up. He never replaced anything in the hopes that they would get back together. Something he still holds onto to this day.

I felt bad for him, and I didn't want to say anything to upset him further. "Gotta stay away from the frat boy interior decorators." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"So your plan is to go to the Supe bar and try to listen in to see if you could pick up on anything?" Alcide asked incredulously.

"Yep, that about covers it." Alcide thought my plan was half baked and that he was only going along with it to appease me, he didn't really think it would work. O Ye, of little faith.

The Club was called Lou Pines, and it really wasn't as much of an all-encompassing Supe bar as it was a bar exclusively for Weres. I was dressed to kill in a short black leather mini skirt and a white lace halter top with a sweetheart neckline. I put on a pair of knee high leather boots and I thought I looked pretty hard core.

Walking into the bar, I realized that maybe I wasn't as hard core as I thought. The bar was definitely on the rough side. It was mostly a leather bar and it was pretty rowdy. No umbrella drinks in this establishment.

As soon as I walked in, I lowered my shields, but it was fruitless as mostly everyone was thinking about screwing. I knew I needed to lead their thoughts to vampires, and then maybe I could get them thinking about Bill. There had to be a correlation between the Were attacks against Alcide and I and Bill's problem.

"Oh Shit! Debbie's here." Alcide seethed under his breath.

"I looked around trying to pick out Debbie, and then I spotted her. She was a real piece of work. She looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks. She wore a trashy jean skirt that barely covered her lady parts, the top she had on was this bizarre triangle backless number. She had reddish brown shapeless hair with asymmetrical bangs. Her makeup was all smudged; she looked like she had been on a three day binge.

She had the nerve to approach Alcide on the arm of some guy who smelled distinctly of bottom shelf whisky and cheap cigarettes.

"What the fuck are you doing here And who is this slut?" She spewed while pointing her finger in my direction. You know they say first impressions are often the truest. In the case of Debbie Pelt, my first impression was that she was a low-life, drug addicted self-hating, piece of trash.

"Debbie, this is my girlfriend Sookie." Alcide introduced me. I was shocked to say the least that he introduced me in that manner. I didn't really consider him my boyfriend, so it made me wonder if he labeled me that way for Debbie's benefit.

"Girlfriend…huh, where did you pick up this backwoods piece of trailer trash?" She disgorged. This woman belonged in a cage alongside the other wild animals.

I peeked into Debbie's mind, I wanted to find out what was behind all of her hatred, but all I could hear was anger, lots of anger and a deep need for V.

"Leave us alone Debbie." Alcide replied to her hatred.

"Oh I left you alone alright; I got myself a real wolf." Debbie raged and she made sure she had the last word. As she was traipsing away she intentionally bumped into me knocking me to the ground.

I'm not weak or a pushover, but I choose my battles wisely. I also knew that this was not the last I would hear of Debbie Pelt.

"Sorry Sookie, she is just going through some stuff." Alcide made excuses for her. I got the feeling that this was not the first time he ever made excuses for Debbie.

"No, actually she's just addicted to V and is being initiated into the Fuck You Crew tonight." I replied solemnly. "Also, Cooter knows where Bill is."

"Jesus, we got to get outta here." Alcide said. Thanks to good old Cooter, I knew that Bill was being held by the Vampire King of Mississippi and that he had also drank Bill's blood.

I needed to figure out a way to infiltrate the King's mansion. Perhaps there were some humans there that I could read.

As we were leaving the club, a black limousine pulled up, blocking our path to Alcide's car. I let down my shields to find that there were three voids in the limo. Vampires, I thought. As we made our way to walk around the car, the door of the limousine flew open and out came Bill, an older vampire with a brown hair and a receding hairline, and another dark curly haired vampire.

"Bill!" I shouted and ran over to where he was standing.

"Who are you?" he replied coldly. Why was he pretending that he didn't know me? Alcide did not chase after me, instead he went to get the car.

"Bill, who is your friend? She smells quite delicious." Said the dark curly headed vampire. He spoke with an effeminate Spanish accent.

"I do not know this woman?" he replied. He didn't look at me, in fact he was being so short with me that I got the impression he wanted me to just go away.

"What are you talking about, it's me Sookie." As soon as I said my name, the older vampire with the receding hairline looked directly at me and at vampire speed moved right in front of my face. He took a big whiff of me and his eyes lit up.

"Oh Bill, you have been holding out on me. Klaus! Get Ms. Stackhouse in the Limo." Receding hairline said in his smooth deeply southern accent.

This was definitely an Oh Shit Moment! I saw Alcide park his car and get out, but it was too late, Klaus had already shoved me in the limo.

"Bill, Talbot keep Ms. Stackhouse company, I have a short errand to run." Receding hairline said.

Bill had a look of sheer fear on his face, it was the same look he wore when his bitch of a maker showed up unannounced on my doorstep.

"Why did you come here?" Bill fumed.

"Oh, I don't know to save your wily ass." I fumed right back at him.

"You have no idea what you have just done." All the while Spanish curly just sat back and laughed at out little interaction.

"Oh Please Bill enlighten me. You call me up spouting off your final goodbye's to me and expect me to sit at home and let whatever is happening to you go on." I was pissed. In that moment, I thought I should have taken the advice of the person in my dream and just stay home.

"Sookie, that was the King of Mississippi Russell Edginton, and this is his lover Talbot." Holy eff, I unknowingly got myself caught up with the King of Mississippi and his one named lover Talbot.

"And Sookie, you walked into exactly what I have been shielding you from for days now." Bill added.

"And what about the Were attacks?" I asked.

"Russell sent them after you. He has wanted you to come to Mississippi, but I held him off for as long as I could. I was willing to meet the true death to protect you from him." Bill kept going on and on. I personally didn't think it was smart to unfold your plan in front of the artist formerly known as Talbot, but whatever.

Russell opened the door to the limo and got back in, he had blood running down his lip and hands and I wondered what he had done.

"The ever allusive Ms. Stackhouse, you my dear girl, smell like dessert." Russell cooed. As we took off back to whatever bat cave that these creepy cold freaks crawled out of.

The drive was relatively short, only taking about fifteen minutes. We pulled into the circle drive of a very very large Jeffersonian Mansion.

The one named wonder grabbed me by my forearm and drug me out of the car, kicking and screaming mind you.

"Oh please stop girl, you will wrinkle my pants." One name wonder said. He shoved me through the front door of the King's mansion.

As I glanced up from the floor, I got the shock of my life. Eric stood at the base of the stairwell. Our eyes met for a split second, and I could have sworn I saw the look of sheer panic. But as soon as I recognized the look for what it was, he was back to Stoic bad ass Sheriff Eric.

"Your Majesty." Said some half naked vampire. "You have a visitor, a Mr. Northman, Sheriff or Area 5 in Louisiana."

I couldn't tell if Eric was here to rescue me or if this was sheer coincidence. I decided to keep my mouth shut until I could assess the situation.

"Good Evening Mr. Northman. I will be with you in just a moment, as you can see I have some other guests to attend to." Russell said.

"Yes, I can see that your majesty." Said Eric in his deep official Sheriff voice.

"Clive, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the slaves quarters. It seems that he is completely untrustworthy and quite frankly a poor excuse for a vampire." Russell said, and I could have sworn I saw Eric snigger.

"Mr. Northman, would you mind escorting Ms. Stackhouse into my study. I will be with the both of you shortly." Russell said as he and Talbot walked arm in arm up the grand staircase of this ginormous mansion.

"What are you doing here?" Eric questioned. His voice was low and panic stricken.

"I came here after Bill called me."

"That was infinitesimally stupid." He said, and I couldn't disagree with him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am this close to getting something that I have wanted for over a thousand years, and you just threw the biggest monkey wrench in my plan. Russell is coming, now shut up and follow my lead."

"Ah Mr. Northman, you seem acquainted with Ms. Stackhouse. I believe you are Mr. Compton's Sheriff are you not?" Russell said.

"Yes, he maintains residence in my area, and I have met Ms. Stackhouse, his human, once or twice."

"What is your business here Mr. Northman." Russell said in all seriousness as he poked the flames on his fire.

"Your majesty, I am here on official business. As per requested by the Magister, I am investigating an increase in the sale and use of V. There has been a significant increase in Louisiana, and I hoped to speak with you about the usage in Mississippi."

"Oh save the official investigation crap, we all know that Sophie Ann is selling her own blood."

"With all due respect, who, pray tell, gave you this information."

"Why the shrewd ol' Mr. Compton, of course. Useless as he is, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth closed."

"Why are you really here Sheriff?" Russell inquired.

That was exactly what I wanted to know. What could the King have that Eric had waited over a thousand years to get, and where was Godric? I had more questions than answers and a scathing threat by Eric to keep my mouth shut as well. I was in over my head, and I wasn't sure I could save Bill.

"No matter, the sun will rise in 45 minutes and I only have one guest room available. Why don't you and the lovely Ms. Stackhouse rest and we will resume this discussion tomorrow evening."

I didn't know whether to be happy about sharing a room with Eric or run out the door like my hair was on fire.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My creativity is seriously lacking on this part of the story, so I apologize in advance. **

**I have another story called "Against Her Will" that I have been focusing on. **

**Beware of lemons =)**

**As always, I own nothing. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

_Previously…_

"_Why are you really here Sheriff?" Russell inquired. _

_That was exactly what I wanted to know. What could the King have that Eric had waited over a thousand years to get, and where was Godric? I had more questions than answers and a scathing threat by Eric to keep my mouth shut as well. I was in over my head, and I wasn't sure I could save Bill. _

"_No matter, the sun will rise in 45 minutes and I only have one guest room available. Why don't you and the lovely Ms. Stackhouse rest and we will resume this discussion tomorrow evening."_

_I didn't know whether to be happy about sharing a room with Eric or run out the door like my hair was on fire. _

* * *

**Chapter 14- Sookie's POV**

The thought of sleeping in the same bed with Eric both excited and frightened me at the same time. He did not look at all happy to see me here, particularly since I admitted to going on a wild goose chase looking for Bill.

Queen Talbot escorted us to the room that we were to share. As soon as Talbot shut the door to our room, Eric had me pinned against the nearest wall. Before I could get my wits about me, he had his soft, cold lips pressed against mine. His kiss was urgent and filled with his unspoken fear that something could happen to me and he would miss this chance. As our tongues battled for dominance, I realized that I didn't want this to end.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispered as our foreheads rested against each other. Of course it didn't help much that I was panting.

I couldn't formulate any words; I just wanted to hold on to him for as long as I could. He was my only lifeline in this place. Then I thought about Alcide, and how I was technically his girlfriend, and I pulled out of his embrace. I felt slightly guilty for having kissed Eric, when Alcide and I were together.

"What's going to happen Eric?" I asked solemnly.

"I have a plan. I just need to get you out of here so I can execute it." He said contemplatively as he grabbed my waist softly pulling me back into him urgently. He bent over slightly and breathed in my scent, and started to place butterfly kisses along my jawline. I couldn't protest, well at least I didn't want to. His lips met mine once again, and I was lost in his kiss, at first the kiss was soft and tender, but both of out baser instincts took over. Our kiss deepened and the feel of his tongue against my own was enough for me to forget all of my guilt.

Eric picked me up and set me on the bed, our lips never parted. He hovered over me, and his right hand slid under my skirt. I was so hot for him, I wanted him and I didn't care what the consequences were. If I died tomorrow, I would die a happy woman.

Eric made quick work of my panties, as he trailed kisses along my collar bone down to my breasts. I somehow managed to pull his shirt off him. He was a gorgeous man, and I marveled at the sight of his bare chest. Eric slid two fingers inside my incredibly slick folds. I don't think I had ever been that turned on in my life.

"Sookie, tell me you want this as much as I do." He said huskily, his voice drenched in sex.

"Oh my god, yes. I want this yes!" I moaned as Eric continued to massage my sex. Before I knew it, Eric had removed all of my clothing, and I lay naked underneath him. He, however, still had his pants on, which I would be having none of, so I attempted to take off his jeans, but I couldn't seem to get a grip on my shaky hands.

Eric noticed my nerves and helped me take off his pants. He quickly went back to work pinching and licking my nipples. God, this man knew how to work my body. He slowly traced kisses down my body until his mouth reached my sex. I unconsciously spread my legs open for him. His smooth, manly fingers, parted my folds making way for his cold, wet tongue.

"Mmm ." I panted, as his tongue worked my center in a delicious way while his finger slowly rubbed my sweet spot. I had one hand firmly planted in his hair while my other hand grasped the bed sheets. My body writhed and squirmed underneath him as he strummed my body like a world class maestro.

"You taste like no other." He breathed huskily, and I took that as a compliment. I felt my body tense, and I knew I was close to the golden edge, I wanted to feel him inside of me so badly.

"Eric. Oh. Mmm. I need you." I rasped in between moans. I didn't have to tell him what I needed, he already knew. Before I could finish saying you, he had removed his mouth and fingers from me, and replaced it with his very hard member.

I gasped momentarily at the shock of his size, but the pain was fleeting as I forgot all about it as soon as he kissed me deeply as he thrust into me slowly. This was patient love-making and I never wanted the feeling to end.

"Mmm. You feel amazing, so tight and wet." He murmured in between thrusts. I grabbed his shoulders and held on as if he were my anchor in the storm surge as I met him thrust for delicious thrust. I was about to release, when he tore open his wrist and held it to my mouth. In the throes of passion, I didn't realize what I was doing and I took his wrist in my mouth and drank his lifeforce deeply into my own. Simultaneously, he bit into my breast and we came together, while he purred my name.

He, regrettably, pulled out of me, but he still held on to me. He pulled my body to him as we lay there spooning.

"We should have done this a long time ago." He confessed as he gently brushed the hair back from my face.

"Mmmm Hmmm." Was all I could manage to get say. Truth is, I would have done this sooner, if it hadn't been for that damn fangbanger, which I was still peeved about.

We stayed that way for what seemed like forever, but was probably no more than a few minutes. Reality came crashing down on us when I suddenly remembered where I was and what kind of danger I was in.

"Sookie, you need to try to escape once the sun comes out. There are about eight Weres at the property, but you have to get out. Things will happen tomorrow and you cannot be here when it goes down." Eric declared, and I wanted him to elaborate, but there simply wasn't time, he needed to rest.

"I am going to have to sleep soon, use my phone to call Alcide. He can help you." He declared as he handed me his phone and kissed my temple at the same time.

"What about Bill?" I asked weakly. I felt like shit asking about Bill while lying naked with Eric.

"Fuck. Bill." Eric spewed hatefully. He was the whole reason I came to this place and now Eric wanted me to leave without him. I had to admit that it was probably safer, but if the roles were reversed, Bill would save me, so I knew what I had to do despite Eric's objections.

"Shit!" I thought out loud.

"What?" Eric inquired as he turned my body to face his.

"Alcide." Was all I said, and Eric didn't have to inquire further, he knew what I was feeling, which was a shitload of guilt for having just slept with Eric while still being with Alcide. Alcide had a great sense of smell, not only would he smell sex all over me, but he would also smell Eric's blood. Double shit.

"Do not diminish what just happened between us because of your guilt." Eric comforted me softly, but I could sense a hint of anger and jealousy behind his words. I let out a huge sigh and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. I didn't regret sleeping with Eric, I regretted that it would hurt Alcide, and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Sookie, please be careful." Eric said worriedly as he fell back on the bed and went into his daytime slumber.

I kissed his cheek softly one more time. I needed to formulate a plan to get out of here, preferably before anyone could notice me.

I grabbed Eric's cell phone and texted Alcide to meet me at the gate in an hour. I figured by then all the vamps would be out for the day and it would give me enough time to find Bill. Alcide replied that he would meet me there. I felt a little better knowing that I had backup.

I put Eric's phone back on the bed next to him, leaving him a little sexy picture I took of myself naked. I made it his wallpaper, he would appreciate that. I got out of bed and dressed myself. I looked like a two bit hooker who had just been rode hard and put away wet, but I felt like superwoman thanks to Eric's thousand year old blood.

I opened the door to our room and peeked out to see if there was anyone roaming the halls. To my relief, I saw no one, so I tiptoed my way through the mansion. I didn't dare go back out through the front door. For one thing, it would be too obvious, plus those freakin' doors were huge. I crept out of the mansion through the backdoors that were sort of hidden by the butler's pantry.

Last night, I heard Russell tell his minions to take Bill out to the slave's quarters. I saw a little shack about 300 feet away and I guessed that was the slave's quarters. Off in the distance, I noticed two Weres having sex just on the edge of the woods of the King's property. They looked like they were strung out on drugs and fucking like beasts, so I doubted that they would notice me.

Other than the two animals, I didn't see anyone else around. I even threw out my mental radar to see if I could pick up any straggling minds, but all I could hear were the two strung out Weres.

I ran as fast and quietly as I could to the shack. The door was not locked, so I was able to walk right in. I immediately saw Bill tied vertically to the wall by silver chains. He had deep contusions and cuts all over his body, he looked like death, but I knew he was still alive because he wasn't a pile of goo on the floor.

"Bill!" I whispered and shook his body, but he didn't respond. I shook him a little harder this time. I saw a knife on the floor, so I picked it up and hid it in the elastic of my panties, classy I know, but I thought it might come in handy if I were in a bind.

"I slapped Bill's face in a desperate attempt to rouse him, and it seemed to work because his eyes flinched open slightly. I looked around the room to see if I could find the keys to the manacles that held Bill, and I saw them dangling cruelly right above his head just somewhat out of his reach. I unlocked hi hands and took the silver chains off him, and he slumped motionless to the ground.

I panicked, it was nearing the time when I should be waiting for Alcide, and I wasn't strong enough to drag Bill out by myself, so I ran out to the gate without him, but I fully intended to return to get him.

I ran unnoticed to the gate, where I saw Alcide waiting just like we planned. He ran out of his work truck and grabbed me up in a hug, but as soon as he took in my scent he pulled away from me and looked at me questioningly. This was not the time for confessions.

"Bill's over there in the shed, he's lookin' real bad" I explained effectively taking the attention away from obvious deceit.

"Fuck. Bill." He said angrily. Boy this was a running theme.

"I'm not leavin' here without him." I said somberly.

"Jesus, Sookie!" he said as he pulled me into his van. He ran to get into the driver's seat and drove towards the old beat up shed/ slave's quarters.

He stopped abruptly in from of the door and we both ran in to get Bill. We managed to wrap him in a tarp to block the sun's rays. Just as we were about to lift him, we both looked towards the door as we heard it open abruptly.

"What the fuck Alcide!" Debbie screamed as she looked pissed off and staring straight at me. She continued her tirade by yelling at me. "You're fuckin' my wolf bitch!"

And before I could blink she lunged at me. The only thing I could think to do in the moment was reach for the knife I had secured to my hip. As she lunged at me, I grabbed the knife and held it out in front of me. Debbie didn't even see the knife as she lunged at me, the knife pierced right through her heart.

It happened so quickly that I didn't have time to register what had happened fully. All I knew was that she had just run right into my knife and blood was pouring from her mouth and her heart.

I looked over at Alcide and he looked shocked. He wailed her name painfully, he was grabbed her up in his arms, but it was to no avail, she was lifeless.

"No no no, Debbie, you stay with me dammit, I love you!" he cried out desperately. All I could do was watch in horror, Debbie was dead. I felt incredibly guilty for her death. Alcide pulled himself out of his misery long enough to look glare at me hatefully. I knew in that moment, that he would never forgive me for killing Debbie.

"We need to go." I said somberly. Alcide gently laid Debbie on the ground kissing her forehead reverently. Without even looking at me, he picked up his end of Bill just as I picked up mine. We carted Bill out to the truck where Alcide threw him in the back like yesterday's garbage.

We got in the van and drove off the property without further incident. I didn't dare speak to him because I could read his thoughts and they were not pleasant to say the least. He blamed me for taking Debbie out. He didn't even care that she was hooked on V or engaged to Cooter. He didn't care that she was the one who tried to attack me…again. Debbie really was a bad person, but he didn't see her that way, he saw her as his innocent high school sweetheart, his first love, his fiancé.

I didn't bother to ask where we were going, but as we passed the exit to downtown Jackson, I figured we were going back to Louisiana.

The ride back to Bon Temps was uncomfortable to put it mildly. Alcide was grieving and incredibly angry with me. About four hours later, we were about 5 miles from the Bon Temps exit when he finally looked over at me murderously.

"You fucked Northman, didn't you." He said blankly, his voice carried no emotion at all.

I decided not to reply to his question. He already knew the answer; there was no need to rub salt in his wounds. He didn't push the issue; my silence was answer enough for him. He drove to Bill's house, where he parked in front of his house. We both got out and carried Bill back into his home. I say carry, but Alcide literally threw him inside. I told Alcide I would walk home, and he didn't even say anything in response, he got in his van and drove away.

As I walked home, I started to resent Alcide's reaction to Debbie's death, I mean he saw the whole thing, he saw her attack me, but still he blamed me for everything. I reflected how bad I was for my boyfriend's exes. My death count was rising in number and species. To date I had killed one human, one vampire, one Were and I didn't feel bad for any of them, they all deserved it. I noted how much my beliefs had changed since Bill came into my life, I was becoming a terrible Christian.

I was dead tired; all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and a long long nap. And as soon as I got home, that is exactly what I did. I knew the shit would hit the fan when the vampires rose, so I took advantage of the time I was given.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay folks, I have tons of excuses I could give, but basically, I have neglected this story a little. **

**As always, I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_As I walked home, I started to resent Alcide's reaction to Debbie's death, I mean he saw the whole thing, he saw her attack me, but still he blamed me for everything. I reflected how bad I was for my boyfriend's exes. My death count was rising in number and species. To date I had killed one human, one vampire, one Were and I didn't feel bad for any of them, they all deserved it. I noted how much my beliefs had changed since Bill came into my life, I was becoming a terrible Christian. _

_I was dead tired; all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and a long long nap. And as soon as I got home, that is exactly what I did. I knew the shit would hit the fan when the vampires rose, so I took advantage of the time I was given. _

* * *

**Chapter 15- SPOV**

The sun had only set for thirty minutes before the vampires came knocking. Specifically Pam came knocking, well more like pounding. Somehow her sudden appearance at my door did not surprise me.

"Good Evening Pam." I said cheerfully. I actually expected Godric, maybe even Eric, but Pam was kind of a surprise.

"Oh Sookie, you are just so much trouble. " Pam replied as if my existence bored her.

"Yeah Yeah I know, but you all love me anyways." I replied trying to make light of the fact that I _really_ was a lot of trouble, especially for Eric.

"Don't be so sure. I have orders to take the telepath to Fangtasia. That would be you, so let's go breather." That Pam, as much as she deadpanned, I knew that she secretly loved me. I kept her life interesting.

I went with Pam without incident, knowing that Eric was the one who sent her to protect me and I really didn't want do anything to compromise Eric's plan, although it would've been nice if he told me what exactly that entailed.

Pam and I drove mostly in silence the entire way to Fangtasia, well except for her silly questioning of my sex life with Bill.

"So how does Eric compare to Bill?" she asked, knowing that there really was no comparison. She knew that first hand. Then it occurred to me that both Pam and I had slept with Eric and Bill. That realization was a little weird.

I opted not to acknowledge her trivial question, but she didn't relent in her taunting of me.

"You know Sookie, I could teach you a few tricks that would drive my maker absolutely wild. See what you do is you take your pointer and middle fingers and you…" I cut her off before she could finish giving me her unwelcomed Dr. Ruth sex tips.

"PAM! Please, I don't need any pointers, thank you very much." I sometimes think that Pam lives to gibe people.

"Oh you are no fun at all." Pam retorted bitterly.

As we pulled into Fangtasia, there were no cars in the parking lot. Pam explained it was because they were closed on Mondays. Without any humans or vampires, the place just looked kind of creepy, maybe that was part of the allure, I don't know.

As soon as we parked, Pam escorted me in through the employee entrance. There was no one there, so it felt a little strange. Pam looked at me like she had something up her sleeve, and I could swear I saw regret in her eyes.

Before I could question her, she picked me up and slung me over her shoulders.

"I am sorry to have to do this, but master's orders, you know the deal." And she really did look regretful.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as she carried me down to the nasty basement. She didn't answer because it was obvious where she was taking me. I didn't however; expect her to chain me by the neck to some god-awful medieval contraption.

"What the fuck Pam?" I yelled questioningly. I couldn't for the life of me understand why Eric would order her to chain me up like some pitbull.

"Sookie, do you trust Eric?" She asked as if I should just sit back and take this kind of treatment.

"I did, until this little stunt." I seethed through gritted teeth. The damp cold floor of the Fangtasia basement was the last place I thought I would end up tonight. I was willing to play by Eric's rules, but keeping me locked in the basement really made me question my decisions.

"Make yourself comfortable." Pam stated flatly as she made her way back up the stairs. As soon as the door shut behind her, I became more than irate.

"PAM!" I yelled desperately. I didn't understand the need to hold me hostage, it wasn't like I was unwilling to come or even stay at Fangtasia. I never showed any resistance. And in that moment, I lost all trust in Eric and his intentions where I was concerned. I became convinced that he truly was just using me as a means to an end.

I don't know how long I sat on the filthy cold basement floor, minutes, maybe hours, it actually felt more like days. I was hurt by Eric, and I wanted to go home. Leaving me alone in my own thoughts was probably not a good idea. While in the filthy basement, I decided that I was going to forsake all vampires as soon as I gained my freedom.

I was also pissed that I slept with Eric. He was probably just using me for sex as well as his revenge ticket. I was in deep thought when I heard muffled voices coming from the club. Then the door to the basement flung open and Godric appeared at the top of the stairs.

He looked upon me pitifully, I didn't want his pity, I just wanted to get the hell out of this dingy shithole. Godric descended the stairs at an inhuman pace pitting himself inches from my face.

"Listen carefully little one, you must trust us." Godric instructed carefully and hopefully.

"Right." I replied sarcastically. As far as I was concerned, I didn't trust any of them, certainly not the kind of blind trust that they wanted anyway.

"This is very serious Sookie. We must hurry before he becomes suspicious." Godric said hurriedly. And he unlocked my neck chain and picked me up throwing me over his shoulders like Pam had done earlier.

I protested against his manhandling of me. I kicked and punched his back, but of course that did little damage. In fact I think I heard him snigger at me. Bastards.

Before I could get a grip on the situation, Godric unceremoniously threw me down on one of the chairs in the center of the bar. I looked around, and to my horror, I was surrounded by Vampires. Eric, Pam, Godric, Russell even Bill had the gall to show his pale face.

"Eric, what the fuck!" I spewed angrily as Godric began to tie me to the chair that he so ungraciously put me in.

"Shut up!" Eric yelled back and tears began to pool in the corners of my eyes. I knew that I was being used as a pawn, but to what extent, I was uncertain.

No one seemed to want to look me in the eyes. Funny, I thought that's what humans did to vampires. I still had no clue as to what time of day it was, but it must have been daylight or at least getting close because all of the vampires were starting to get the bleeds.

"Fairies." Russell began in his smooth southern drawl. "are said to be delicious." He continued as he circled my tied up form. He even had the nerve to run his creepy cold fingers over my neck. "Now Mrs. Stackhouse, how is it that you have been bouncing around undetected for 25 years?" he asked rhetorically. I looked to Eric who was completely stoic. Godric wouldn't even look at me and Pam just looked regretful. I didn't even want to look at Bill, as far as I was concerned, I had done my duty and saved his pitiful ass, I owed him nothing.

"How can I be assured that this will work?" Russell asked Eric in all matter of seriousness.

"I can attest to it personally." Godric replied. I had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"Ah, a testimonial from the surreptitious Godric." Russell said sarcastically.

"It will work, and you will be the most powerful being on the planet." Eric tried to convince Russell.

"Well obviously Mr. Northman, I will need some assurances. You understand. You will go first." Russell demanded. I was still pissed that they were plotting right in front of my face, and I had no idea of what.

"Um excuse me, but what the hell are y'all talkin' about?" I asked of no one in particular.

Eric just looked at me sadly, but unapologetically. "Fairy blood allows vampires to walk in the sun without the danger of being scorched." Eric finished coldly.

"That's just nuts! My blood is not some kinda supernatural sunscreen!" I yelled out of fear that these nut jobs actually believed that and would drain me dry.

"It's true Sookie. I have experienced it myself." Godric assured me. But somehow I didn't believe him, nor did I trust him or any of them.

"Yes, well let's get started shall we." Godric said.

"Do let's." Russell said anticipatorily. The fear began rising from deep within me. As Godric and Russell approached me with their fangs bared, I was certain that I was going to be drained.

"No! AHH!" I screamed, the pain was overwhelming as Russell brutally tore into my wrist without any cause or concern. Godric's bite was not as painful, but sill hurt like a bitch as he tore into my neck.

Godric seemed to only take a minimal amount from me, but Russell was greedy.

"Word of caution," Eric started calmly "If you drain her dry, there will be none left." He finished. And with his recommendation, Russell pulled one more sip and finished drinking from me. Of course he didn't bother to seal my wounds.

"My vision was blurry, but I was conscious. I watched as Godric walked out of the front door. It was broad daylight outside. Pam, Eric, Russell and Bill watched the security monitors. Pam and Eric looked more scared than I could ever think possible, while Russell just looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

My head started to wobble and I could feel my consciousness slipping away. I couldn't fight it anymore, and my head hit the table pretty hard. And I was out like a light.

When I came to one of the first things I noticed was the taste of blood surrounding my mouth. Eric's blood to be exact. That pissed me off.

I also noticed that Godric was still outside with Russell. I could see them both lying on the ground surrounded by ash and smoke.

"Why is Godric doin' this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"To save us and exact revenge on my behalf." Eric replied stoically and I noticed that he had crimson tears streaking his face.

"I can't just let him burn like that!" I yelled. My first thought was to run out there and drag him back inside, but he looked like he was bound somehow to Russell. If I unchained them, Russell could potentially attack me.

I ran behind the bar, and pulled off the wooden tap to the beer keg. I figured I could use it as a makeshift stake. I pulled it off with strength that I should not have and ran right out the door without a second thought.

Godric looked bad, I mean really bad. His face was almost completely singed off. Russell looked worse. A few more minutes out here and he would be a giant ashtray.

"Drag me the fuck inside!" Russell screamed at me demandingly.

"Watch your fuckin' language!" I yelled as I rammed the stake as hard as I could into his heart.

As soon as I pushed the stake in, Russell exploded into a pile of ancient goo. Of course that nasty crap got all over me too. Being around vampires increased my wardrobe expenses exponentially.

"Sookie, why are you doing this?" Godric asked sorrowfully.

I pulled Godric back through the front door by his shoulders as I answered his question.

"I don't have an answer at the moment, maybe I'm just insane." I responded angrily. I was pissed at all of them for using me like that. I was doubly pissed because they plotted this all behind my back.

"He needs human blood to heal." Eric said looking at me expectantly. Of course they would just expect me to open my wrist for them even after almost draining me dry.

I conceded to his unspoken demand and held out my wrist to for him bite me. Thankfully, Godric only needed a few sips to heal, being as old as he was.

"Sookie." Eric started, but I cut him off before he could say anything else. I was royally pissed and I didn't want to hear his bullshit lies anymore.

"No, Eric. Do. Not. Speak. To. Me." I chided him. He obeyed my wishes for once in his undead life hanging his head in apology and regret.

"We need to go to ground." Eric said to Godric, Pam and Bill. I still hadn't figured out why Bill was even there.

"Sookie, you can take my car and drive home if you wish." Eric offered.

"No thanks, I'll just hail a cab." I knew I was being difficult, but I didn't really care.

"Oh and by the way, I rescind the invitation to all vampires present." I finished petulantly. Eric seemed shocked at my declaration, but I couldn't give a rodent's ass.

I picked up my purse and walked out the door knowing that none of them could or would chase after me in the sunlight. I walked a good distance away from that hell hole and dialed a cab company.

An hour and $68.50 later, I finally made it home. It was about 3 p.m by that time and I was filthy, hungry, thirsty and sleepy not in that order.

When I woke later in the evening, it was completely dark, and I knew it was only a matter of time, for the second night in a row, that the vampires would come a' knockin'.

As sure as the sky is blue, my doorbell started ringing. I didn't care what vampire in particular it was, I didn't want to see any of them.

"Sookie, we need to talk." Eric started.

"No, we don't I rescinded your invitation, now get the fuck of my porch and outta my life." I spewed angrily.

"Sookie! Wait! You need to understand. I did it to save you!" he explained desperately.

"No Eric! You used me as a pawn to exact your revenge!" I retorted. "All that shit you said to me at his mansion…You lied to me! You used me! I regret every minute of that night Eric Northman! You got what you wanted from me, now leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at him in exasperation.

And it hit me that I had allowed myself to feel, once again, for a vampire that only used me for his own purposes. How naïve could I be? I started sobbing at the realization that every man I had slept with only did so out of their own selfish desires. None of them actually gave a damn about me. I was alone.

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed angrily and slammed the door in his face.

I ran back up to my room, threw myself on my bed and wallowed in my own self-pity. I looked up from my bed at the picture of my gran and I sitting happily in the sun, and I felt completely empty. I needed to be close to gran, I needed her guidance, her love. She was the only one who gave her love to me unconditionally.

I picked myself off my bed and ran out to her grave. When I made it, I fell to my knees in abject sorrow.

"Gran, I am so lost. I opened my heart, but they only wanted to use me." I sobbed. "I am so alone." I mourned.

"You are not alone Sookie." Said the most angelic voice. I recognized that voice from the dream I had before going to Jackson. It's the voice of my guardian angel who tried to warn me about going to Mississippi. I turned my head to see the face of the beautiful woman who graced my dreams. She held out her hand to me offering solace and refuge from the troubles of my life.

She was surrounded by other beautiful beings that seemed to glow brighter than the sun itself. I held my hand out in agreement as I slowly marched towards her.

"Sookie! No! Do not go to her!" I heard the pleas of a distant voice that I recognized as Godric. He sounded almost desperate.

"Sookie! Please! Please! Not again! This cannot happen again! I can't lose you! They'll never let you go!" his pleas were wrought with pain and despair. I wondered what he meant by not again? But I ignored his pleas. Claudine felt like home to me, warm, comfortable, and she offered the type of love that I wasn't getting elsewhere.

Ignoring Godric's cries, I walked towards her until our hands met. I felt a tingling, warm sensation, but it also felt like the life was being sucked out of my body. The feeling only lasted a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the most magical wondrous place I could have ever imagined.

Everything seemed to glow this hazy shade of gold, almost like the tint on those really old photos. The sun shone brightly, but not overwhelmingly bright. Everything was lush and green and beautiful. It was like a perennial Spring, and for the first time since gran's passing, I felt like I was at home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there everyone. I just finished Dead Reckoning, and all I can say is thank goodness for Fan Fiction.**

**All characters belong to AB and CH.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Sookie! No! Do not go to her!" I heard the pleas of a distant voice that I recognized as Godric. He sounded almost desperate. _

"_Sookie! Please! Please! Not again! This cannot happen again! I can't lose you! They'll never let you go!" his pleas were wrought with pain and despair. I wondered what he meant by not again? But I ignored his pleas. Claudine felt like home to me, warm, comfortable, and she offered the type of love that I wasn't getting elsewhere. _

_Ignoring Godric's cries, I walked towards her until our hands met. I felt a tingling, warm sensation, but it also felt like the life was being sucked out of my body. The feeling only lasted a few seconds, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the most magical wondrous place I could have ever imagined. _

_Everything seemed to glow this hazy shade of gold, almost like the tint on those really old photos. The sun shone brightly, but not overwhelmingly bright. Everything was lush and green and beautiful. It was like a perennial Spring, and for the first time since gran's passing, I felt like I was at home. _

* * *

**Chapter 16- Sookie's POV**

I sort of felt like Dorothy after her house crashed into munchkin land. More specifically the scene where the lollipop guild and all the other munckins threw Dorothy an impromptu welcome party. That was what my first impression of being in Faery was like.

I was greeted by throngs of fairies and other beings that I couldn't put a label on. All of the fairies were incredibly beautiful, and they all came to welcome me? Someone placed a crown of flowers upon my head. Claudine took my hand and guided me through the crowd of people. I had no idea where she was taking me.

I was on sensory overload, as I heard all the voices greeting me, the smell of flowers enveloped my senses, and the sun seemed to beam brightly, but not too bright to where it would hurt to look directly at it. The place was beautiful, lush greenery as far as the eye could see, flowers and plants that I had never seen in my life, not to mention the beautiful birds that sang joyfully. It was surreal, and so unbelievable.

As Claudine led me away from my welcome party, I saw a man waiting for me in the distance. He had an aura of power and influence surrounding him. He didn't look old, but he carried a cane. His hair was shoulder length salt and pepper, so if I had to guess his age, I would guess mid-fifties. He was surrounded by a woman who looked exactly like Claudine and a man who looked like the male version of Claudine.

There was also a man standing by them who…wait is that Jason? It couldn't be Jason, I mean it made no sense logically that it would be him. But this man, he looked exactly like Jason, down to his haircut and everything.

As we approached, Claudine bowed reverently to the older man with the cane.

"Blood of my blood." The man with the cane greeted me. "I am Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae, and High Prince of the Fae. I am glad you are here, great granddaughter, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Niall greeted me taking my hand and bringing up to kiss politely.

"This is Dermot, my son and your great uncle." He said pointing at the man who looked like Jason.

"These are your cousins, Claudette, Claude, and of course you know Claudine." I greeted and hugged each person as Niall introduced them.

I was stunned into silence. I had so many questions that I needed answered, but somehow I couldn't find my voice. One thing I did notice, was that Claudine and Claudette wore the chrysanthemum necklace, the same one that my gran had.

"Come let's go inside and I will explain everything to you." Niall said and he led me into an enormous castle. The stone castle looked as though it was 10 stories high, and flanked by stair towers on each side. We walked along the cobblestone path until we reached the main gate of the castle. The gates in and of themselves were magnificent, gothic style made of some kind of metal that was about 50 ft. tall.

And this was my family? I was allegedly a princess to all of this? I couldn't reconcile the fact that this was supposedly my family, when all I had ever known growing up was that we all had to work hard and pitch in all of our money to makes ends meet. This was completely foreign to me. And if my biological grandfather was this wealthy, why would he allow my grandmother to have to work so hard and suffer so much to pay the bills and take care of Jason and I?

I also needed to know what exactly being a princess entailed? I certainly had no claim to the throne, no intention of being a leader, and didn't plan to stay here long. When I originally agreed to go here with Claudine, I thought it was going to be a short refuge from the everyday worries of my life. This was to be an escape of the betrayals that I have been experiencing, but I was quickly learning that there was so much more to me than I ever knew. I decided then and there that I was going to use this time away to discover, and truly find out who Sookie Stackhouse was. Was I a barmaid or a princess? A drug to vampires, or a power in my own right? Was I reliant on others or self-sufficient? This was the time to come into my own, and I fully intended to do so.

We all sat together in a giant room that could easily hold 100 or more people. Servants came in and out of the room bringing in food and beverages. It all seemed too normal to everyone else to have such family gatherings, but for me it had always been Gran and I and occasionally Jason.

"Sookie, please make yourself at home. I wish to talk to you about who and what you are. I also want to answer any of your questions." Niall said and his tone made me feel welcomed immediately.

"Let me first start off by saying that I have been watching you for quite some time. I know of your involvement with the vampires, and although I can't say that I am happy about it, I will say that at least you have chosen decent company, well as of late anyhow." Niall explained. And I wasn't sure exactly which vampire he was referring to, but I had the distinct feeling he was talking about Eric and Godric.

"Furthermore, Sookie, you are the granddaughter of my son Fintan, making you a Princess of the Fae realm. Although Fintan is in the Summerland, I wish for you to know that we all love you and will protect you the same way that Fintan has done so for all these years." Finn was the name on my Aunt Linda's birth certificate, he was the man that gran had cheated on papa with.

I sat silently as Niall continued his explanation. " Being of Fae blood, although minimal in your case, affords you a certain amount of power in your own right. And since you have the essential spark and are of Royal blood, your magic is greater than normal for a hybrid. I am sure you have already experienced some of your magic, and I am sorry you had to do so without any training or guidance, but that is why you are here. You see Sookie, you are at the age where your magic will start to manifest and become apparent, that is but one of the reasons I have asked Claudine to bring you here. I also understand that you have recently experienced some personal tragedies. Being near family in this realm will help you with that as well. However, I am sorry to tell you Sookie, that you cannot stay here indefinitely, as there are many people in the realm who disagree with bringing hybrids here, they may seek to destroy you. You will stay as long as you need to in order to heal and to develop and control your powers. Claudine and Claudette will be your guides. Do you have any questions?" Niall asked, and everyone looked at me expectantly, and I am sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um yes." I said meekly. "You said that I would be experiencing magic recently, but I have had telepathy my whole life?" I said confusedly.

"Yes, I am aware that you are telepathic, this is not a Fae trait. I cannot tell you where in your blood line this gift became dominant, but I can tell you that it is extremely rare." Niall finished. Great, I only knew of one other telepath, Barry from Dallas, and his abilities were not very good. It was good to know that I stood out as different even amongst those who were different.

"Ok. Thank you. Also, you said that I have the essential spark and contain magic, what exactly does that mean I can do?" I already knew that I shot light out of my fingertips, and that I could throw a chain with disturbing accuracy, but other than telepathy, I really hadn't noticed anything magical.

"Having the essential spark and being from Royal blood line does mean that you have magic, but it is individualized. What I mean by that is that even though the triplets all have the same DNA, each one of them has different magic. The same logic applies to you. What I can tell you though, is that you will definitely live a very very long life, you will have the ability to perform Fae magic but the degree and complexity of the spells you will be able to cast has yet to be known. Also since you have had vampire blood, the effect that has on your Fae magic may be influenced as well. There are so many variables, Sookie, that truly only time will tell what all you are capable of." Niall explained, but he created more questions in my mind than actual answers.

"You said I will live a long time. How long do you think I will live?" I asked. That was shocking to me; I hadn't anticipated living more than the normal human lifespan.

"It is hard to say at this point, I can only estimate. Your grandfather was half fairy and he was 622 years old when he passed to the Summerland. He probably could have lived another 1000 or 1500 years. By that estimation I would say you have a good 500 years or so maybe more if you continue to ingest vampire blood. " Niall explained and he seemed a little disgusted by the vampire blood part.

"Will Jason live that long too?" I asked.

"No, Jason does not have the essential spark and therefore will have no magic either, other than the power of seduction. " Niall mused. "And since Hadley is a vampire, she will of course live forever, barring her final death." Niall finished. I had no idea Hadley had been made a vampire? That was news to me, when did that happen?

One thing I can say for sure is that Niall really seemed to know a lot about my family and myself. That only reinforced my decision to really learn who I was and what I wanted to become while in this realm.

"Great Grandfather, you seem disgusted by the fact that I have had vampire blood, why is that?" I asked without attitude. I genuinely wanted to understand where he was coming from.

"In general, dear Sookie, Vampires are greedy self-serving monsters who only seek to destroy the Fae. In fact they nearly did so, and that is why we are relegated to this realm alone. There are exceptions to the rule, of course, you managed to find them. Godric and his progeny are amongst the most noble and honorable of all vampires." Niall explained, and I had to disagree with him on that point. I looked over and noticed that Claudette appeared very sad when Niall mentioned Godric's name and I made a note to myself to question her further.

"The Viking cares a great deal for you great granddaughter, and I couldn't ask for a better protector for you, but you must know that you are a highly sought after asset, being that your blood appeals to them so greatly and the fact that you are telepathic. You have already had to fight off interest from a monarch and will continue to do so in the future. That is but one reason that I ask that when you go back to the human realm, you seek out the Viking. He will protect you, he cares for you greatly. You have had a long day, you should retire to your room. Claudine will show you the way." Niall finished and walked over to me and gave me a hug. It wasn't one of those awkward hugs that you give you people you barely know. He embraced me as if he had known and loved me my whole life and I returned the sentiment in earnest.

Claudine escorted me up to my sleeping chamber, which was bigger than the first floor in my old farmhouse.

"Cousin, sleep well, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Claudine said and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Fairies are awfully touchy feely and I loved it!

I found it difficult to sleep, though, mainly because it never seemed to get dark, there were only varying degrees of light. That was definitely going to be an adjustment.

When I finally did sleep, it was the most restful, peaceful sleep I had had in years. No dreams, no nightmares, and I didn't even wake once.

When I finally woke in the morning, I was greeted with a breakfast tray brought in by a woman no more than four and a half feet tall or so. She sort of reminded me of Dr. Ludwig.

"Good Morning, Princess." She greeted. It was startling to hear people refer to me by that title. Most of the time I was referred to as 'crazy', 'hot tits', 'my human', 'mine', or my personal favorite 'The telepath'. All of those were variations of an insult or meant to be demeaning, but being called Princess made me feel revered and honored.

"Please eat while I run you a bath a fetch you some clothing. My name is Eimile by the way." She said smiling brightly. I wondered what she was. Is that rude to ask someone that? I guess I felt sort of offended when people asked me that, so I decided that if she wanted me to know, she would tell me herself.

The fruit platter she brought me was filled with exotic fruits that I had never even seen before, but tasted amazing nonetheless. She also brought be some kind of pastry that I couldn't name, maybe something like a Danish, but not quite. It wasn't sweet exactly, but it was also amazing.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of my human needs, and I was startled to see the extravagance of the bathroom. It was huge and had a bathtub large enough to fit four Eric's. There was also a large stone shower that had no curtain, just glass, so you could see right in. Apparently Fairies had no qualms about their nudity. There was also, what I thought might be a sauna and large vanity.

I walked over to the vanity to inspect all the beauty products laid out for me, and they were all exquisite quality, definitely not the Sally Henson that I was used to.

Eimile, had a bath drawn for me and the water smelled amazing, like roses and lilacs. I sat in the extraordinarily large tub for about 15 minutes just thinking about how different life here was compared to Bon Temps. I wondered how Jason, Tara and Sam were doing. I wondered if anyone other than the vampires new I was gone. I found that I couldn't really think about them too much because I was just having too good of a time relaxing and being pampered. I know that may seem selfish, but after everything that I had been through, I felt like I deserved the break.

Eimile had laid out some clothing for me, and I wondered what kind of material it was. It wasn't cotton or linen, or some synthetic, but it was so incredibly soft and the dress she gave me just seemed to fit me perfectly, almost like it was tailored to my measurements already.

Claudine was waiting for me in my room. She had a copy of a familiar book in her hand. It was the book that Godric had given me. The Faery Queene. I wondered what was so special about that book.

"Good Morning Sookie, you look healthier than ever, your skin is literally glowing." She complimented, and she was right. I looked at myself in the mirror and my skin was golden brown and I gave off a sort of iridescent light. I looked and felt prettier than I could ever remember looking, and that included Prom night with JB Du Rone.

"Thank you. What is that book?" I asked her. I didn't want to tell her that I had a copy of it, mainly because I didn't want to have to explain how I got it. Plus I wasn't sure if I would be in trouble for having it.

"To the human eye, this is a piece of literature, but to the Faery eye, this is a book magic. There are only 3 copies in existence. I have one, grandfather has one, and Claudette had one, but she managed to lose it." Claudine said with a hint of anger.

I was shocked. Should I tell her that I actually have Claudette's copy of the book? It seemed like this was a really big deal, so I thought I would, for the moment, not disclose my ownership of the book.

Godric had given me that book. He told me that it _belonged_ to me. There was something between Godric and Claudette, some kind of connection. I didn't know what it was, and I couldn't figure it out, but whatever it was, it seemed significant to me. Enough so that Godric was, at one point, in possession of her book of magic. I wasn't all that knowledgeable of Fae tradition, but something told me that a vampire was definitely not supposed to have a Fae book of magic.

"I'm sorry Sookie, there is not a copy of this for you, and so you will need to write down the spells that I teach you. We will begin our lesson now." Claudine said matter of factly. She was all business. For the next five hours, Claudine and I practiced magic spells, and the inherent magic that I held inside me.

I learned the difference between inherent magic and the type of magic that can only be done with spells. Shooting light from my fingers and teleporting are types of inherent magic. Transforming an object into a different shape or figure is spell magic. Claudine taught me how to teleport. It was actually easier than it sounds. All you have to do is imagine, and concentrate on being with someone you really want to be with or being in a place that you really want to be in. I ported all over the castle and I was really proud of myself and a little awestruck that I had the ability to do that.

Claudine really was a great teacher, she was patient and knowledgeable. She also told me some stories about the Fae. She also told me that Eric and Godric had saved both Claudette and Niall's lives during the Fae war. When she told me that, I was filled with pride in both Eric and Godric. I was happy to hear the both of them had some semblance of honor. It also made me wonder where that sense of honor was when they were plotting to allow Russell to drain me dry. I told Claudine about that whole incident, she didn't respond she only nodded in assent.

In all the day was very eventful day, and I learned an incredible amount about my abilities and of the Fae. I was looking forward to tomorrow where Claudine said she was going to teach me more magic. The funny thing was that I could actually feel physical changes happening to me, although I couldn't pinpoint what exactly they were. I just felt more comfortable in my body somehow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read and have interest in my story. I have included some Season 4 dialogue, at least what I have seen from the **_**Waiting Sucks**_** vignettes. **

* * *

_Previously…_

_I learned the difference between inherent magic and the type of magic that can only be done with spells. Shooting light from my fingers and teleporting are types of inherent magic. Transforming an object into a different shape or figure is spell magic. Claudine taught me how to teleport. It was actually easier than it sounds. All you have to do is imagine, and concentrate on being with someone you really want to be with or being in a place that you really want to be in. I ported all over the castle and I was really proud of myself and a little awestruck that I had the ability to do that. _

_Claudine really was a great teacher, she was patient and knowledgeable. She also told me some stories about the Fae. She also told me that Eric and Godric had saved both Claudette and Niall's lives during the Fae war. When she told me that, I was filled with pride in both Eric and Godric. I was happy to hear the both of them had some semblance of honor. It also made me wonder where that sense of honor was when they were plotting to allow Russell to drain me dry. I told Claudine about that whole incident, she didn't respond she only nodded in assent. _

_In all the day was very eventful day, and I learned an incredible amount about my abilities and of the Fae. I was looking forward to tomorrow where Claudine said she was going to teach me more magic. The funny thing was that I could actually feel physical changes happening to me, although I couldn't pinpoint what exactly they were. I just felt more comfortable in my body somehow._

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Eric's POV**

"She what?" I yelled furiously. "What do you mean she went to Faery?" I asked in a panic after hearing Godric tell me that Sookie had left this realm. Knowing how possessive Niall was of his people and his kin made me worry for Sookie but mostly I worried that I would never see her again. Having her lasting thoughts of me being that I deceived her and betrayed her trust in me made my cold blood boil. I deserved a chance to make her see the truth and she callously took that from me when she left. How could she have so little trust in me? What had I done to her to make her think that I would not protect her with all of my being?

"I fear for her child. I fear that we will not see her again." Godric said solemnly. Having heard his fears only made my own that much more real.

"I need to go to her!" I roared in un-mitigated desperation.

"It is too late, she's not there." Godric said, but I didn't believe it, I needed to see for myself.

I ran passed Godric as if what he said was a complete lie. I took to the sky flying at top speed towards her old farmhouse. The closer I got to her house, the stronger I could scent her. It drove me near insanity; I wanted more than anything to land on her porch and have her open the door welcoming me into her loving arms, but when I arrived, she was not there. I followed her scent out to the graveyard near her home where it just vanished. It was as if she just disappeared into thin air in the spot near her grandmother's grave.

I bellowed in anger and in pain. I was brought to my knees on the very spot that her scent stopped, knowing that most likely; I would never see her again. Everything I had done to protect her, was in vain. The irreparable damage that fucking stubborn, reckless, impulsive, beautiful, beneficent, fairy had done to my long dead heart in that moment brought crimson tears to my eyes.

I vowed in that moment that if she ever came back to me, I would never let anyone or anything come between us again. I would tell her everything, make her understand that the things I do is all for her and for her prolonged protection. If she ever came back to me, I would explain things to her, include her in my life and in my plans. If she would just come back to me.

* * *

It's been thirteen months and 18 days since Sookie left, but who is counting. My maker and my child have been walking on eggshells around me. Admittedly, I have not been myself. I should really buy stock in Office Depot, as I have had to replace numerous items in my office that I destroyed out of rage or anger.

At first, I was truly despaired that she left, but my despair quickly turned to anger. I was and still am angry that she left without as much as a word, without giving me the chance to explain. Godric pleaded with her not to go, but she selfishly went anyway.

I admit that I destroyed her home, well the structure of it anyways, in my rage and anger. I reluctantly called Herveaux out to fix the damage that I had done. If she ever does decide to come home, she will most likely not recognize her home. She'll probably be pissed at me for destroying her home, but at this point, who really gives a shit. She doesn't care about me, never did and I had deluded myself into thinking that she actually cared about me. That night we spent together in Jackson actually meant something to me, but to her it must have just been a means to an end.

Pam has been a very good child, she endured my endless anger and agitation. Blonde fangbangers have been all but banned. I take a few fangbangers each night, but only redheads and brunettes. I know it's empty and does nothing to fill the void that my fairy left in my heart and soul, but it's what I have to do to try to get some semblance of my old life back.

To make matters worse, The Queen has named Compton as my area investigator, meaning that I have to endure his pathetic scrutiny into my area affairs. I should have ended him months ago, hell I should have ended him the moment he brought Sookie into my bar.

Tonight I have a meeting with him; I have decided to go to his home instead of having him in the bar. For one reason, I want to stop by Sookie's home to check on it, for another I need to get out of the constant scrutiny of Godric. He has been hovering a little too much these past months, I know he is just worried about me, which I appreciate, but it is becoming quite annoying.

As I arrive at Compton's home, I take notice of the vast improvements he has made to the pitiable home he built. It looks quite modern inside and I have to give him credit, it actually looks nice, dull, but still nice.

"Compton, what is the meaning of this meeting?" I demanded in my stern beseeching tone.

"Sheriff, There is a new coven in town." He said, as if this was news to me, as if I was derelict in my duty to keep tally of all supernaturals in Area 5.

"Yes, I am aware." I said giving nothing away. He needed to learn his place which was to do what I told him to do and nothing more.

"They are dangerous and powerful and fueled by vampire blood. They are Weres as well." He continued.

"I am aware Compton." I said shortly. I don't know why the Queen thought it necessary to promote Compton to Area Investigator; he knew nothing that I didn't already.

"Are you also aware that they are after you?" He said in a slightly condescending tone. I was aware of the threat to myself, well it was more that the head of the coven coveted me, she wanted me for sex and also for my blood.

I grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall. "Are you aware that I am your sheriff and you will not speak to me in that tone!" I said coldly but still composed.

"Yes Sheriff." He said in the submissive manner that I would expect of an underling.

"Eric, this is the same coven that escaped Basque tribunal in 1609, they are dangerous." He implored.

"I am aware of the coven, I was around during the Spanish inquisition, you were not." I said icily. He needed a reminder that his insipid existence had nowhere near the vast knowledge, experience and history that I had. He is but a mere 150 years old, he knew nothing, and apparently needed a reminder.

"Keep tabs on them, I want to know where they work, where they live, what they eat, who they associate with, who supplies the V. I want to know everything." I ordered. "And Compton, should any vampire in this area be harmed as a result of this coven, you will cease to be the Area Investigator. Is that understood?" I looked at him murderously. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Do not fail me." I said and left to go across the cemetery.

Her scent still permeated the air, enveloping my senses driving me insane with longing and need. After a year of her being gone, my hope for her return has seriously dwindled. As much as I wanted to hate her for leaving, deep down I just couldn't. I wanted to care for her more than I wanted to hate her. Damn her, infuriating woman!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"So Let me get this straight. You and Godric were lovers?" I said incredulously to Claudette.

"Yes, he saved my life, and I have loved him ever since." She said mournfully as tears streaked down her face. I felt awful for her; I reached over and gave her the warmest hug ever, I was probably comforting myself more that I was her.

"Okay, you have to tell me the whole story, I've known Godric for a while and he never mentioned it. All he has said was that he hadn't found his mate, or at least that it wasn't meant to be." I said. I needed to know the whole backstory of Claudette and Godric. I knew already that he was in possession of her book of magic, which he ultimately gave to me, and I also knew that meant a lot in the fairy world that a vampire would have it.

"About 300 years ago, the Fae and the Vampires were deep in the crux of a vicious and deadly war with each other. The day I met Godric, and Eric, I had been gravely wounded. A vampire had snuck up on me and bit my neck draining me nearly dry. That is when Eric and Godric found me. They fought off the vampire who was killing me. You have to understand that killing one of their own in defense of a fairy was a big deal.

I remember Godric looked me deeply in the eye and after a few moments passed, he said something to Eric in a language I didn't understand.

I was barely conscious, so my recollection of that day is extremely hazy at best. All I remember is waking up in a cottage alone with Godric. He had given me some of his blood, of which I was both grateful for and horrified by. It is blasphemous for a fairy to ingest vampire blood, and it was especially so back then when we were in the middle of a war with them.

But Godric was different, he was kind, gentle and he cared for me and brought me back from near death. It also didn't hurt that he was painfully beautiful." She said and winked at me. Godric was a beautiful man and his tattoos, which I would normally find unappealing, somehow make him look more intriguing.

Claudette continued, "At first it was awkward, because it had been so ingrained in my being that vampires were evil, and soulless, but he was anything but. It took me two days to fully recover enough to be able to defend myself, but by the time I was fully healed, I found that I didn't want to leave him.

He was my savior, my knight in shining armor. I remember wanting to kiss him so badly that I thought I would die if I didn't get the opportunity, and I knew he wouldn't take the initiative because he was afraid I would react badly, so I kissed him. When I say sparks flew, I mean that literally. When his lips met mine, a blue light emitted from me and I knew that he was my soul mate.

Unfortunately for me, Niall found me the next day while Godric was sleeping. Grandfather told me that I had to come back here to Faery, but I told him that I didn't want to.

He questioned me as to why I didn't want to go back, and of course I couldn't lie to him, I told him all about the time I spent with Godric and how I had fallen in love with him. He was apathetic, and told me that it was my duty, as a full fairy, to mate with another full fairy and produce offspring to further the Royal line and to increase the Fae numbers.

I remember crying, sobbing actually. I pleaded with him to at least allow me to say goodbye to Godric and to thank him properly for saving my life. Of course, grandfather conceded that he did in fact owe Godric a huge favor, not only because he saved my life, but because Eric had saved grandfather's as well.

You see Sookie, our family owes both Eric and Godric so much, and they are honorable vampires."

Claudette said with tears brimming her eyes. I found that I couldn't stop crying either. To have fallen in love with someone so deeply only to have them taken away just seems so cruel. They say it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, but I am not convinced.

"Anyway, Grandfather allowed me to speak with Godric one last time before I was taken to Faery. When Godric rose for the night, he immediately sensed that something was wrong. He saw Niall in the room and immediately went on the offensive.

"_Godric, We owe you and your child a great debt of gratitude, you have managed to save two royals and for that we are eternally thankful, however I must take my granddaughter with me back to Faery." _Niall spoke reverently, but still not really caring that he was breaking my heart and Godric's.

I will always resent him for that, but in the end, I knew that he was right. It isn't right for fairies and vampires to be together, it will never work. I could never satiate Godric's need because my blood is just too potent, it would drive him mad and he would probably drain me completely after tasting me.

Godric and I said our tearful goodbye's, he didn't want me to go, but knew that it was fruitless to stop me. I remember the last kiss we shared. I will carry that feeling with me always. And when we parted, he whispered in my ear that he would find me again someday and that we would be together again.

I wanted so badly to believe him, but I knew in my heart of hearts, that it was never meant to be."

I was balling for her loss, and for the heartbreak that she experienced. It also broke my heart to think that Godric made a promise that he so badly wanted to keep but couldn't because of the magical barrier separating his world from hers. I started thinking of Eric, and what Claudette said about vampires and fairies inevitably not working out. Although I was only an eighth fae, did that mean that I couldn't be with Eric because of my blood?

"Claudette, do you think that Eric and I could ever be together?" I asked woefully.

"You are different, He is different. Your blood is not as potent as mine and he is very old. I actually think you and he are fated. It could be coincidental that he and his maker saved me and your great grandfather only to have met you hundreds of years later, but I choose to believe that the gods have matched you both. It is my wish that you and Eric have what Godric and I never could. He is your protector Sookie, just as Godric was mine. Trust him absolutely, he is more than worthy of that." Claudette said and kissed my cheek. We were both crying, but I was contemplating the way in which I left Eric last. I felt the innate need to go home, to explain to Eric what I was feeling and why I left. I owed him an apology for mistrusting both he and Godric. I needed to repair that relationship before it was too late.

Suddenly I felt unworthy of Eric. I realized that he had left me out of his plans against Russell, but that did not negate the fact that he did what he did to save me. He had freely given me his blood to heal and I had not considered the gravity of that offering. He really did care about me.

"I need to go home." I said almost in a panic. I got up and ran to the door, but before I could open it Claudette appeared before me.

"You cannot, not yet anyways. You need a few more days for the magic to take root in your body. You are still maturing, but I assure you once you have learned all that you need to, you can go home." She reassured me, and I deflated. I felt like the more time I spent here, the more strain my relationship with Eric became.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay, I have an excuse, but I won't bore you with it. On with the show…**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Suddenly I felt unworthy of Eric. I realized that he had left me out of his plans against Russell, but that did not negate the fact that he did what he did to save me. He had freely given me his blood to heal and I had not considered the gravity of that offering. He really did care about me. _

"_I need to go home." I said almost in a panic. I got up and ran to the door, but before I could open it Claudette appeared before me._

"_You cannot, not yet anyways. You need a few more days for the magic to take root in your body. You are still maturing, but I assure you once you have learned all that you need to, you can go home." She reassured me, and I deflated. I felt like the more time I spent here, the more strain my relationship with Eric became. _

* * *

**Chapter 18- Sookie's POV**

The next few days I spent mostly in bed. I had no energy in my body not even enough to complete the most basic of tasks. I felt as if I had the flu, but Claudine said that I was going through the final stages of my maturation. I didn't really care what she was talking about, all I knew was that I felt like shit. My body ached, I couldn't stop sweating, and I burned all over. It was awful, mostly because on top of feeling physically ill, I was incredibly anxious to go home. I had unsettled business with Eric and the more time I spent here, well, I just felt as if he would give up on me if he hadn't already.

I had been in bed for the past two days, but today was the absolute worst. Claudine said that it would be over soon and that I could go home. I heard the door open and as I glanced to see who it was, I immediately felt my body healing.

"Great Grandfather." I said reverentially. His presence was easing the pain from my body. That was curious.

"How are you feeling Dear one?" He asked, his voice full of care and concern. I felt loved, I don't know how I knew, but I just knew that he honestly did love and care for me.

"Better now that you are here." I said without thinking, however it was the truth.

He laughed a little at my honesty and gently stroked my cheek.

"You are a very brave and spirited young woman. You remind me so much of my wife. " He said, and I could tell that he was reminiscing her.

"You know Great-granddaughter, I know I told you to seek out the Viking, and I still stand by that, but I also want you to know that you are strong, you are able to care for yourself. I am however very sorry that for the past years, you and your grandmother have had to struggle financially. It was Fintan's duty to provide for you. I cannot say why he didn't, perhaps he wanted you to keep a low profile, but regardless I will not have blood of my blood have to suffer the indignities of serving others. " He said, and I knew he was speaking of my "lowly" waitress job.

"I have a lot of business investments in the human realm, in fact, I am really quite wealthy. I have absolutely no need for such wealth in that realm. Human currency means nothing to me, but it does mean something to you. I have contacted my attorney in the human realm, Mr. Cataliades. He is a demon and a lifelong friend of your grandfathers. He has drawn up formal papers that will transfer all of my monetary assets to you. You will not want or need for anything ever again in your life." He said and gently placed a kiss upon my cheek.

It felt somehow wrong to take all of that money and I wanted to protest. "Great-grandfather, while I appreciate all that you are doing for me, I can't just accept all of your money. I didn't earn it." I said knowing that he would give me the money anyway.

"Dear one, your grandmother has instilled some very honorable characteristics within you, but you must understand, that in the fairy culture, it is my duty to provide everything you need. I would be a dishonorable man to have you struggle financially in your life. You are a fairy, you must learn to embrace our ways. I know you enjoy working for the shifter, but you need to think more long term than that. If you could do anything with your life, what would you do?" He asked.

I knew that working for Sam was not glamorous and that the job was very low on the social strata, perhaps great-grandfather was right, I now had the means to do whatever I wanted with my life, but I had never been afforded the opportunity to dream big. I had a puzzled look on my face, I really didn't know what I wanted to be when I grew up, so to speak.

Noticing my perplexed feelings, he said, "It is alright, dear one, you do not have to figure it out now, but you are royalty and a princess, you have the means to do anything you like. You must learn to let others do for you as you have done for them for all these years." He said patting my shoulders in a gesture that reminded me of a normal human father daughter talk.

"Please use some of the money to provide yourself with security…bodyguards, fences, security systems etc.. and I want you to put some wards on your home, I believe Claudine showed you the spells for those. You will live a long time, you need to start thinking of your own survival. Now, having said all of that, I want to leave you with a little parting gift, a token of my love for you." He said with glinting love in his eyes.

He pulled out a rectangular wooden box. The box in and of itself could have been the gift, it was made from some rare wood only found in the Fae realm, it was intricately carved to depict the forest outside of the castle, in fact there was a scene carved into the box that depicted the castle.

I looked shocked and completely awestruck. Niall chuckled at my expression which must have seemed juvenile to him. "Open it my dear heart." He said, and I could not get enough of the loving nicknames which he called me.

I carefully opened the box, frightened that I would break it. When I opened the box, I saw the most magnificent bracelet I had ever laid my eyes on.

It was a platinum charm bracelet, the charm was designed to look like the sun, but in the middle was what I thought was a topaz, but Niall said it was actually called chiastolite, and is considered rare, even in Fae realm. It is said to be a charm of good fortune, a protection stone, if you will. Niall said that I could harness my Fae magic into the stone and use it for protection. He explained to me how it all worked, but warned me never to take it off. He said there are those in the human realm who may recognize it and try to take it from me.

I thanked him for the gift, and he got up to leave. I walked him to the door.

"Great-granddaughter, I may not see you again for a long time, but I will always be watching over you. Please know that I love you." He said kissing my cheek once again, then he left the room.

I immediately felt a pang of regret, I didn't want to be away from him, he had made me feel happy and loved. A feeling that I honestly hadn't felt since gran passed away.

I sulked back to the bed, resigned to the fact that I wouldn't see my great-grandfather again for a long time, if ever.

Since his visit to my room, however, I noticed that I didn't feel like I had the flu any longer, in fact I felt invigorated.

I ran to the bathroom to shower and wash the sweat off my body. While in the shower, I thought about the fairy culture and what Niall had said about me embracing it. The Fae were definitely a proud race. They took their responsibilities very seriously, but they were also very generous. In a way, I wanted to be like them, but I also wanted to keep the values that gran had instilled in me too. I couldn't see where the two conflicted, yet, but I was certain that they would at some point.

The only thing I could think of would be killing. I was always taught, thou shall not kill, but I already had. I had killed Lorena in self-defense, and I didn't feel bad for it at all. I would do it again if it meant protecting myself or the ones I loved. It also didn't bother me that both Eric and Godric had killed, so long as it was not gratuitously. I somehow didn't believe they took another's life needlessly, since they had saved my great-grandfather and my cousin, both of which were considered the enemy.

I would embrace my 'fairy-ness', and I would take the money my grandfather gave to me. I would use to help my brother and the ones I loved. I would also use it for myself to fulfill my dreams, whatever they may be.

I knew I was ready, truly ready to go home. I had learned so much about myself and my family. I was powerful; I could protect and provide for myself. The only thing I didn't know was how the heck to leave.

Just then I heard a knock at the door and Claudette peeked her head in. I waved at her to come in. We both sat on the bed, she looked sad.

"What is the matter cousin? " I asked.

"You are leaving. I'm gonna miss you." She said wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

I smiled sadly, knowing that I, too would miss her and Claudine.

"I know, I will miss you too. It's gonna be hard to see Godric and not think of you or be sad about the two of you." I said fighting the tears, but it was fruitless. The traitorous tears fell anyway.

"Will you give him this letter?" She asked, handing me a letter, which felt more like a novel.

"Of course. You know, there has to be a way for you to be with him. I refuse to believe that true love doesn't win out in the end." I was determined to find a solution for the both of them .

"It's okay Sookie, It wasn't meant to be, besides I had a duty to fulfill, I had the children that Niall asked me to have. I love them all, and I wouldn't have had them had I stayed with Godric."

"You love your children, true, but you don't honestly believe that it's okay to put your happiness aside forever do you?" I asked incredulously.

"No, but when there is no hope to be had, it is just too hard to keep wondering what if." She said sorrowfully and hung her head.

I leaned over and hugged her. She had lost hope to be reunited with her love, and that made me incredibly sad for the both of them.

"Please tell him that I loved him then, and I love him now. Please Sookie. He is a good man and he deserves to find happiness, it hurts me to think that he tried to end his life and that I might have been the cause or at least a contributing factor in that decision." And I could tell that she was really torn up about how Godric tried to kill himself.

"You must go now Sookie, Eric needs you." Claudette said kissing my cheek.

"How do I get home from here?" I asked.

"We must go to the portal. Bring your belongings and Claudine and I will take you. " she said getting up from the bed.

I packed up the toiletries that were in the bathroom mainly because they were divine and made my skin feel like silk. I also packed the clothing that I had been given, because they were just beautiful and unlike anything I had ever worn before.

Claudine came in and the three of us walked out of the castle into the forest, to a specific place in the woods where the air seemed to be denser, and I could feel it was a magical place, I could feel that deep within my bones.

"Good bye cousins. I love you!" I said and before I knew what was happening, I found myself in the same spot which I had left just a couple of weeks ago.

It was night time, the first time I had seen true darkness since I left. It was kind of an odd feeling. As I made my way back to the farm house, I noticed that it didn't look the same as it did when I felt.

The paint was new, the railings were a different design, and the shutters were new. Who the hell did this and why?

I opened the front door of my home, and as I walked in, anger erupted from deep within me. Someone had completely re-designed my home. MY home! Nothing was the same, new floors, new appliances, new paint, new furniture… Everything was new. The only thing I recognized was a few family photos. Where were my grandmother's quilts, trinkets, knick knacks. Where was the old cast iron pan that my family had used for 2 generations? What happened to the lace doilies that my grandmother handmade? What happened to the notches on the wall that gran had marked to show how much Jason and I grew over the years.

All the personality was gone, and in its place stood something from an Ethan Allen showroom. I hated it! I wanted the true country look, the one that took generations to build, not the imitation look from a catalog.

Whoever did this would certainly feel my wrath, and I had a sneaking suspicion that the Viking was to blame.

I had to will myself to calm down. I noticed that in my anger, my palms were lighting up and would begin to spark if I didn't calm myself.

I took my bag back to my room. When I opened the door to my room a fresh wave of anger came over me. Nothing and I mean nothing was the same. It was all just a lousy imitation of what once was. The blanket that my gran had hand crocheted was gone. Her jewelry box missing, the linens, my clothes, the paint. Hell! Everything was new? I screamed out in anger, so loud that I knew Bill would hear me.

I wanted to punch something or someone, I just couldn't calm down, and if I stayed in the house my light was going to erupt. I ran outside, which only set off a new wave of anger. My grans rose bushes were torn out and replaced with some cheap looking flowers. The garden that gran and I built together was gone and in its place was sod.

Light shot out of my eyes, hitting an oak tree. It would be my luck that the damn tree would buckle under the light that shot from my hands. The damn tree fell over and, of course, landed right on top of my old yellow Honda Civic.

Could I not catch a damn break? I had reached my breaking point. I flopped unceremoniously on the ground next to the fallen tree and sobbed.

I don't know how long I had been sobbing in the dirt, but all of a sudden I heard a voice. One that I had hoped I would never have to hear again.

"Sookie, are you hurt?" the southern drawl that I once found endearing was now nothing more than an irritation to me. Of course Bill would run right over.

"I'm fine. Go away Bill." I demanded.

"Sookie, where have you been?" he asked crouching in front of me, as if I wanted him in my personal space.

"None of your business." I spewed hatefully.

"Everyone thinks you're dead." He said with a little hint of question in his voice.

"It's only been a couple of weeks, Bill, Why would they think I was dead?" I said a little more hateful than necessary.

"A couple of weeks? No Sookie, you have been gone for over a year. A year and two months to be exact." He said sadly. How the hell did that happen? I knew for a fact that it was only a couple of weeks. Son of a biscuit! What the hell happened to the time?

"Leave Bill." I said sternly as I picked myself up off the ground and ran inside.

He didn't leave, however. I saw him get out his cell phone, probably calling the Queen to let her know that I was still alive. Bastard.

I locked the doors and ran to my bedroom. I probably should have called Jason, Sam, Laf and Tara, but I was just too upset. I would call them tomorrow.

I threw myself on the uncomfortable bed and buried my head in the hard pillow that had not been broken in. Nothing was mine, everything felt foreign to me when I craved the comfort of my old belongings. I cried and cried until I finally just fell asleep.

My body and mind must have needed the rest because I didn't wake until almost two o'clock in the afternoon. I was determined to go through my house with a fine tooth comb. And just as I suspected, none of my familial belongings were anywhere to be found. Instead of the intense anger I felt last night, today I just felt sad.

I decided that I would kill as many birds with one stone and go to Merlotte's, god only knows what the rumor mill had conjured up.

As I walked into Merlotte's the first thing I noticed was Jason's truck. I was nervous about how he would feel about seeing me. I was afraid he would be mad at me for being gone so long, but maybe he would be relieved that I was alive.

As I walked in to the bar, I saw Andy Bellefleur sitting with someone in uniform. I didn't know who it was because I could only see his profile, but I knew it wasn't Kevin. Maybe we got a new deputy?

It was bizarre, though walking into Merlotte's. Almost like that scene in the movies where a newbie walks into a biker bar and the music stops and everyone simultaneously turns to look at the newbie standing at the door.

Well that is exactly what happened, even down to the damn music stopping.

"Sookie?" the new deputy looked up and questioned. It took me a few minutes, but I finally realized it was actually Jason. I ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"You're a cop?" I said through my tears.

"You're alive?" he said holding back his.

"Do you know that we were about to declare you legally dead?" he said with a slight hint of anger.

"It's a long story Jason, but I swear I didn't know I was gone that long." I pleaded. His immediate reaction to me was happiness, but I could feel that he was becoming more and more angry with me.

"I searched for you day and night for a year. I just knew that one of them damn vamps had either kidnapped ya or killed ya. You could have at least called." He said holding my shoulders firmly. Yeah he was angry. I noticed that the whole bar, including Sam and Lafayette, were watching us.

"I couldn't call, I promise I will explain it Jason, please don't be angry with me." As I said that I wiped away the tears, I felt ashamed and guilty that I had left him to suffer and mourn me while I was away relaxing in a castle. Had I known that time moved differently in the two realms, I never would have stayed.

As I said that Sam came over. "Jesus Sookie, where have you been?" That was obviously going to be the question of the day.

I paused for a minute to get my wits about me. Just as I did that, I let my shields slip and I heard the theories of the bar patrons.

_I heard she was some vamps sex slave._

_She sure don't look like she just had a baby._

_She looks like she had plastic surgery, maybe that's where she's been._

_I heard that Vampire Bill was hidin' her in his basement._

_Well it's daylight so I guess she's not a vamp._

Okay, the plastic surgery thing was unexpected. Did I really look that different? I hadn't noticed, and maybe I should have I mean I did have all new high efficiency light bulbs in my house. Argh.

That reminded me. "Jason, what happened to gran's house?" I asked, ignoring Sam's question.

"That vamp Sheriff messed it up then he had it all redone for ya. He asked me if he could buy it once the deed was given to me, but since you're alive I won't be sellin' it to him." Jason had said that I was about to be declared legally dead, I guess that meant that everything I owned would be given to Jason.

"Why did he mess it up?" I asked angrily. My suspicions of Eric being to blame were confirmed and it made my blood boil.

"I guess he got real tore up 'bout you bein' missin' in all, I don't really know to tell ya the truth." He said, his anger towards me seemed to dissipate a little, but I would still need to tell Jason about my whereabouts.

I looked at Sam and he seemed a little miffed that I was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't meant to ignore your question. It's just been… well it's been a lot to handle." I said honestly. The bar patrons were still eyeing me, but they all seemed to have gone back to doing whatever it was that they were doing before I had walked in.

"I can't tell you where I have been, not yet anyways." I said grabbing his hand to show my sincerity. Just as I did that, I noticed a tall brunette woman approaching Sam. She was extremely pretty, with olive skin and big brown eyes. She had the same brain pattern as Sam, so I immediately knew she was a shifter, a true shifter like Sam.

I listened in and I sort of wished that I hadn't.

_This must be that Sookie bitch that Sam has been so goddamned worried about. She's not that pretty, okay maybe she is, but I don't get what all the fuss is about._

_She better get her fucking hands off my man, or I will…_

I had to stop listening; she was very possessive of Sam and insecure about herself. She must be dating Sam.

"Sookie, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé Luna. Luna this is Sookie." Sam politely introduced us. Fiancé? I was blown away. I really had missed out on so much.

"It's nice to meet you Luna." I said holding out my hand to shake hers. I knew once we shook hands I would be bombarded with her hateful jealous thoughts, but I didn't want Sam to think anything was wrong so I stilled my facial features and bit the bullet.

"Nice to finally meet you Sookie, I've heard so much about you." She said feigning politeness. She really did have issues to work out, and I hoped she did so before they got married.

"So when is the big day?" I asked politely acknowledging the social construct even though I hoped Sam would not end up marrying her. She had too many issues for him.

"Just a little over five months from now." She said merrily.

"That's wonderful! I hope to get an invitation." I said cheerfully. And I was sincere, I really did want to support Sam, even though I thought this girl was not right for him.

"You can count on it cher." Sam said. Luna leered at him seemingly upset at his pet name for me. Oh well. Not my problem.

"Is Lafayette or Tara here?" I asked looking into the kitchen, but I only saw Terry Bellefleur.

"Tara has been gone about as long as you have been, but I understand that she is living in New Orleans. And Lafayette is off today. " Sam said. I really had missed so much. Why was Tara living in New Orleans? Too many issues to deal with in a day.

I spent a couple more hours at the bar eating some lunch and chatting with Arlene and some of the other waitresses, most of which were new and I didn't know.

I found out that Arlene had a baby who was about five months old. I didn't even know she was pregnant. The waitress named Holly was a witch. Lafayette had a steady boyfriend, and Sam's brother was illiterate and getting his GED. There were also rumors that Andy was addicted to V. I wondered if Eric knew that Andy was a V addict?

I enjoyed sitting and catching up on the Bon Temps gossip, but I was still volcanically angry at Eric for destroying my home. I decided it was time to leave and go back to the farmhouse, which I refused to call my home, mainly because it didn't feel like it anymore.

I waved goodbye to everyone and started walking back to my house. It was a good thing I didn't live far from Merlotte's because I destroyed my own damn car last night.

As I walked home, I thought about getting in contact with Mr. Cataliades. I really needed some money to buy a new car, plus I wanted to give some to Jason. I knew exactly who to ask, but I was too angry to call him. If I saw Eric right now, I was liable to unleash my fairy wrath on his dead ass.

As I walked, the sun fell farther and farther from the sky until it was replaced entirely by the moon. I had just made it to the farmhouse when the sun had completely set.

As I walked in to the house, I felt a void approaching. I knew it was most likely Bill mainly because of the timing and his proximity.

A couple a minutes later I heard a knock on my door. As I opened the door, I started to tell Bill to shove off.

"Bill, I thought I told you last night that I don't want to see your fa…" I stopped cold when I realized it was not Bill at my door, but Eric.

"Sookie." He said in his deep sexy voice. He sounded almost relieved to see me.

"You!" I seethed, squinting my eyes in anger.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. All the anxiety I felt when I was in fairy had been replaced last night with extreme fury. I didn't know why he was asking anyway, certainly Godric told him where I went.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it." I said sarcastically.

"Everyone gave up on you Sookie, they all thought you were dead." He said pacing in front of me, his voice was calm even if his body language didn't reflect as much.

"But you knew I wasn't?" I said.

"I knew you would come back." He said standing an inch away from my face.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't. You ruined my home and everything in it. This house and its content have been in my family for over 150 years, and you destroyed all of it!" I yelled furiously. I noticed the light in my hands start to flicker so I forced myself to calm down taking in and releasing the oxygen. In through my nose out from my mouth was my new calming mantra.

As soon as I screamed the words, Eric looked ashamed. He moved his eyes away from my face and began to pace again.

"I am sorry for that." He conceded. It was nice to hear an apology from Eric, seeing as how those are few and far between, but it didn't change the fact that he lost his temper and took it out on my belongings. He had no right to do that.

"If it's any consolation, Pam saved all of the items she thought you would value. They are in a storage unit." He said. I felt relieved and thankful to Pam that she had the foresight to save some of my family's precious items.

"I want them back immediately." I demanded maybe a little petulantly, but hey, he wronged me.

"Of course, I will have my day man bring them to you tomorrow." He said attempting to atone. I nodded in assent.

"I need to get a hold of the demon lawyer Mr. Cataliades. Do you know how I can contact him?" I asked effectively changing the subject and allowing my immense anger to dissipate.

"Interesting. And why would you need to get in contact with him?" Eric asked.

"That is not your concern, can you tell me or not?" I asked impatiently. I knew I was being a little snippy with him. He deserved it, at least a little bit.

"You are just full of surprises. I know you were taken by the fairies. Did they harm you? Why do you need to contact the demon?" He finally admitted to knowing my whereabouts, but still demanding an answer to his previous question. I wasn't about to relent though.

"I wasn't taken, I went willingly. And I have a business matter that I need to handle with the lawyer." I said attempting to placate him.

Eric opened his wallet and took out a business card and handed it to me. It was contact information for the demon lawyer.

"Thank you." I said staring him in his beautiful indigo eyes.

"You are welcome." He said staring at me in the same manner.

"You look different." He said appraising my body.

"I am different." I said flatly. I wasn't ready to explain that statement however.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I hadn't invited him in earlier, mainly due to my volcanic anger. And even though I wasn't letting him off the hook for destroying my home, I found that I wasn't as pissed off as I was before.

"Certainly, Please come in Eric." I said putting on my Southern charm.

He smiled in victory, as he walked through my threshold. He looked around appraising all the work that he had done.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Obviously he did, but I wasn't going to lie for the sake of politeness, at least not in this circumstance.

"Not particularly." I said honestly. That pretty much wiped the smirk off his face.

"Why not?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"It's lost all of its charm. It doesn't feel like my home any more. It all feels so…so contrived." I admitted trying to find the right word for it.

He nodded understanding exactly what I was trying to convey. "I am sorry. I feel like I should explain." He admitted walking past me to go sit on the "shabby chic" couch that was meant to depict what some designers idea of what country living should look like. Ugh, I hated it.

I followed him sitting in the chair across from him. I stared at him waiting for him to explain, but he just looked at me, then down to his hands.

"When Godric told me that you had left, I didn't believe him, I flew to your home to see for myself. And of course, you were gone. It pained me terribly to know that I had contributed to your despair, to the point that you felt like you had to leave. I only meant to protect you. I know that the means were slightly deceiving, but you should know that the intentions were good." He said. I knew he was being honest with me, although "slightly deceiving" was quite an understatement. Still, I felt bad that I had caused him pain by my leaving.

I moved to go sit next to him as he continued his story. "After almost a year of you being gone, I became angry with you. It was selfish of you to leave without speaking to anyone. I honestly believed that I would never see you again, and it set me off. That's when I destroyed your home. As soon as I did it, I felt guilty for it. I immediately called Herveaux out to come fix the damage I caused. If I could take it back, I would, believe me, but I can't. I am sorry Sookie." He finished. I felt my heart wretch hearing his words, and I forgave him for the damage he caused.

I reached over and took his large hands in mine. "I forgive you Eric. I'm sorry I was gone so long. I didn't realize that time moves differently in the fairy realm. I really was only gone for a couple of weeks, I had no idea that a couple of weeks, in Faery translated to over a year in the human realm."

Eric looked puzzled; I was guessing that he didn't know about the time difference either. He squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I heard and felt him sniff me, and I knew that he had, in fact, missed me.

"You smell different." He stated with a hint of question in his tone.

"I, um, I went through some changes Eric. I wasn't kidding when I said I was different." I said apprehensively.

"Explain." He demanded softly.

"I'm not sure that I can Eric. I can't explain something that I don't fully understand. All I can tell you is that my cousins taught me some magic and I got sick, but then my great-grandfather came to talk to me and I instantly felt better. I know I feel different, but I don't know how to explain it." I said. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Maybe we should call in Ludwig." Eric said as he hugged me.

"I don't think that's necessary, I really just think that I matured, in fairy terms that is."

"Yes, you certainly did." Eric said pulling my face up to meet his. He placed his hand softly on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my hands began to flicker.

He slowly put his soft lips on mine, kissing me reverently. I parted my lips as he did the same. After a few minutes our kiss deepened and he gently sought out my tongue with his.

My hands were glowing, but it was a different kind of spark than it was last night when I knocked down the tree. This glow was softer, sort of like the difference between a night light and a regular light bulb. Still light, but the wattage was lower.

Our kiss went on for a while, until I had to come up for air. I regretfully pulled away from him, and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I missed you so much Sookie." The butterflies started swarming again, and I wanted to lose myself in the enigma that was Eric. I had been so worried that I would come back and Eric would have lost interest in me, but clearly I underestimated his feelings for me.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. That was really the first time tonight that I had admitted having softer feelings for him. Really I had been kind of bitchy to him because of what he did to my house, but that was water under the bridge now and I just wanted to stay in his arms for the next 500 years, or however long I was slated to live.

That reminded me that I hadn't told Eric that new piece of information.

Eric lifted my arm, noticing the bracelet the Niall had given me. He kissed the inside of my wrist, right on the pulse point. He certainly could tell that my heart rate was elevated to heart attack numbers.

"This is a special bracelet." He acknowledged.

"Yes it is, my great-grandfather gave it to me." I said looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Do not ever take it off my love." Eric said not bothering to break the eye contact. Did he just call me my love? At this rate, I certainly was going to have a heart attack.

"So I've been told." I said.

"I need to tell you something." I said. I realized I sounded mysterious.

"Go on." Eric said in anticipation with a slight hint of worry.

"When I was in Faery, I found out a great number of things about myself. One of which had to do with my mortality." I said, and Eric gripped my hand a little tighter, clearly this was a topic that he didn't like to think on.

"My great-grandfather, Niall Brigant, told me that I am one eighth fairy and of royal blood. He said because I have the essential spark that I will most likely live approximately 500 more years give or take. He said if I had yours or Godric's blood that I would probably surpass that number. I just thought you should know that. I don't want any secrets between us."

I realized my hypocrisy seeing as how earlier I had refused to tell him about the demon lawyer, but in my defense that was before I forgave him.

"I see. That is definitely a good thing Sookie. I want nothing more than to have you for an eternity, but I will settle for 500 years." He said smiling brightly. I couldn't help but to return his smile, he was infectious. I could really love this vampire.

"So no secrets huh?" he said teasingly, obviously referring to my need to contact the demon lawyer.

I decided to answer his question before he brought it up again.

"I needed his number because my great-grandfather left me all of his human monetary assets. He said he has no need for them. And since I destroyed my car yesterday, I need some of the money to buy a new one." I explained.

"You realize he is probably worth billions, and I will ask you about how your car got destroyed in a minute." He leered at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"What? Billions? No freaking way!" I said incredulously. There was no way in H E double hockey sticks that I needed that kind of money.

"Yes freaking way. He owns the company that invented the Japanese synthetic blood, in addition to some other pharmaceutical companies. He is one of the richest men in the world, yet no one knows who he is." Eric said mocking me.

"Oh my stars, what the heck am I going to do with all that money?" I said mainly to myself.

"Anything you want my love. I will help you invest some of it if you like. You don't need to work for the shifter anymore, you are free to pursue anything your wonderful heart desires." He said leaning down giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I hardly noticed his kiss though; I was too distracted at the burden of having all that money. I was just a simple girl that never really dreamed big or asked for much.

Eric took notice of my seemingly inert state. "My love, look at me." He said and I robotically looked into his eyes.

"If you could do one thing, what would it be?" He asked.

"To be honest Eric, I was never afforded the luxury of having such dreams. I, uh, I don't know. I want to help people, but if I could use the money one thing, I would use it to help victims of sexual abuse especially kids." I said not really realizing that I had just sort of spilled a secret of mine that I had never told Eric.

"Why those particular victims Sookie? He asked with a slight hint of anger.

I gulped audibly and looked up at him. No secrets between us, I said it myself.

"Because I know first-hand what it's like to live in your own personal hell, with no one there to talk to about it and no one there to advocate on your behalf. " I said sadly.

I felt Eric tense at my admission. All I had to do was say a name and they were as good as dead.

"Who." He demanded.

"My Uncle. He's dead now. Bill killed him." I said hanging my head in shame.

"Well at least Compton was good for something." He seethed.

"Will you share the story with me my love?" He softened again and I had the gentle Eric back. I couldn't get over the fact that he was calling me 'my love'. Did he really mean that? Did he love me? I couldn't see how, sure we had sex one time, but after that we really didn't get a chance to get close again.

"Maybe some other time. It's not that I don't want to share it with you, I just don't want to bring down our mood." I said smiling back at him. I was now sitting in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair. I could feel his understanding as he held me.

"Alright love. Tell me some more of your time in Faery." He asked.

For the next couple of hours, I told him everything, except the part about Claudette and Godric. I didn't feel right talking to him about it before I had the opportunity to give Godric her letter.

Eric asked me to demonstrate some of my newfound powers, so I cast a spell to remove his shirt. He thought that could come in handy at some point.

"Can you cast one to remove your clothes as well?" He asked hopefully. Such a man. We both laughed. It was so nice to be so relaxed around him. If this is what a relationship with him was like, sign me up. He was easy to talk to, understanding, and his kisses were the stuff legends were made of.

It was nearing two in the morning, and I regretfully found myself yawning. I didn't want this night to end, but I knew I was going to fall asleep in his arms if I didn't go to bed. Ironically the thought of falling asleep in his arms appealed to me more than the bed did. I really hated that mattress.

"Come my love, let me tuck you in." He said kissing my forehead as he carried my bridal style up the stairs.

He laid me down on the bed and took off his shoes and shirt. He came to lie down next to me cradling me in his arms.

"This mattress is too hard." He complained. Those were my thoughts exactly. I know he felt guilty about ruining my home, and I honestly did forgive him, but the mattress made his guilt rise just a little more.

"Yes it is." I murmured.

"I will remedy that immediately." He said as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Why don't we go mattress shopping tomorrow?" I suggested.

He growled playfully in my ear. "You realize tempting a thousand year old vampire in a furniture store is a very serious game." I laughed at his insinuation. The thought of having sex with him in public both horrified and excited me at the same time.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked full of hope.

"Of course my beautify fairy. I actually made this room light tight." He said reaching across me to open the drawer to the side table. In it was a remote control that closed the shutters to the window. He set the timer and continued to cuddle me.

Who knew that he was a thousand year old cuddler. I loved this side of him, and I hoped to be able to see more of it.

I fell asleep in his arms and I actually slept more peacefully than I had in Faery, and that is saying something.


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously…_

"_Come my love, let me tuck you in." He said kissing my forehead as he carried my bridal style up the stairs. _

_He laid me down on the bed and took off his shoes and shirt. He came to lie down next to me cradling me in his arms._

"_This mattress is too hard." He complained. Those were my thoughts exactly. I know he felt guilty about ruining my home, and I honestly did forgive him, but the mattress made his guilt rise just a little more. _

"_Yes it is." I murmured. _

"_I will remedy that immediately." He said as he nibbled on my earlobe._

"_Why don't we go mattress shopping tomorrow?" I suggested. _

_He growled playfully in my ear. "You realize tempting a thousand year old vampire in a furniture store is a very serious game." I laughed at his insinuation. The thought of having sex with him in public both horrified and excited me at the same time. _

"_Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked full of hope._

"_Of course my beautify fairy. I actually made this room light tight." He said reaching across me to open the drawer to the side table. In it was a remote control that closed the shutters to the window. He set the timer and continued to cuddle me. _

_Who knew that he was a thousand year old cuddler. I loved this side of him, and I hoped to be able to see more of it. _

_I fell asleep in his arms and I actually slept more peacefully than I had in Faery, and that is saying something. _

* * *

**Chapter 19- SPOV**

I awoke in the dreamlike state of consciousness, you know the place where you're not quite asleep and you're definitely not fully awake. I felt a heavy arm draped over my stomach, and it all started coming back to me. Last night, Eric and I seemed to come to some kind of unspoken understanding. He called me his beautiful fairy and we spent the night kissing and cuddling.

As I lay unmoving, I began to worry that I had made a mistake in allowing myself to be so intimate with Eric. After allowing myself to fall so hard for Bill and to have it turn out so devastatingly bad, I had to question the wisdom of letting Eric into my life so completely.

If I allowed myself to fall for him and it turn out badly, I didn't know if I could recover from it. Being with Eric would prove to be a very big risk to me, after all, he had women chomping at the bit to spend just one night with him. How could I, small town waitress, be enough for Eric?

In fact, how could I be certain that he could be faithful to me. We never spoke about it, in fact, we never really talked about what we were. Not that I needed a label for what we were, but I guess I just needed some reassurances that we were on the same page.

Was I even ready to be in a relationship with Eric? Is that even what he wanted? I had only ever been intimate with Bill and now Eric, certainly I didn't have the kind of sexual prowess that Eric would expect from his lovers. Maybe I just wasn't good enough for him. Ugh, self-doubt is such an infection, and maybe I was being ridiculous, but maybe, just maybe I had some valid concerns.

Before I could ponder my self-worth or lack thereof too much, I heard my doorbell ring. I quickly pulled on a robe and went to answer my caller.

It was Eric's day-man and he still had a horrendous attitude. He was here to deliver my personal belongings, just as Eric said he would.

"Hello." I said politely, even though his thoughts were perpetually mean. I remembered the last time he graced my stoop, he thought I was a white trash floozy. He still thought that. Normally, I wouldn't give any credence to the thoughts of the people around me, but today, I was already feeling inadequate and Bobby was just re-affirming my ever-growing belief that perhaps I wasn't good enough for Eric.

"Master said to deliver your belongings, so here they are." He said as he unceremoniously plopped box after box on my porch. Asshole. The least he could do was place them in my house.

Normally I would just let his rudeness go, but today, I just didn't feel like putting up with his garbage.

"Look, I realize that you think that I am a no-class floozy, but I can promise you, if any of my belongings are broken you can rest assured that you will be leaving my house with one less ball than you showed up with." I said exasperated by his hateful thoughts.

The look on his face was priceless, but his thoughts became even more hate-filled. He was thinking that I had just re-affirmed his belief that I was classless. He thought that my belongings were as worthless as I was.

"I apologize ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you." He said quickly to try and save face, but he didn't mean a word of what he said.

I was done with him. I left him on the porch, while I went back inside to shower and get ready for the day. In fact, I had quite a lot to do today. First on the list was contacting Mr. Cataliades. I needed some money to buy a new car, install some security, and to buy some new furnishings that were more to my liking.

Throughout my shower, I counted up my inadequacies. I was uneducated, I was not worldly, I was not traveled, my tastes were simple, and I had very little sexual experience. Maybe I was just too simple and inexperienced for Eric. My thoughts had really started spiraling into a dark self-deprecating place.

I decided to call Mr. C, before I had a chance to start racking up more of my flaws.

"Mr. Cataliades, please." I said to the person at the other end of the phone.

"Speaking. Is this Miss Stackhouse?" he said. He had a deep, husky southern accent.

"Yes, I am calling you because my great grandfather recently left me some assets and I was wondering how to go about setting up some accounts that I can access." I explained unsure of myself of what to say. I had only been on my own for a little while, and I had very little experience dealing with lawyers, and bank accounts, and taxes etc.

"Of course Miss Stackhouse, I received the paperwork from your great-grandfather yesterday and I have all the paperwork filled out. A messenger will be by your home shortly with the account information you need." He said succinctly.

"Thank you Mr. C. to be honest with you, I really don't know what I am doing. I've never had that kind of money and I certainly don't know the first thing about investments." I admitted sadly.

"No need to worry, I have taken care of everything. You will have several accounts; the credit card I am sending you will have no limit. You can pretty much spend whatever you want. Your great-grandfather was an extremely wealthy man and he has given you all his wealth. If you wish to purchase anything feel free to do so. If you have any questions about your investments, just give me a call and I would be happy to answer any question you have." He explained with a gentle tone that wasn't condescending at all even though I probably sounded completely ignorant to him.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime Miss Stackhouse, goodbye." He said as we hung up.

No sooner did I hang up with Mr. C, did my doorbell ring again, this time I couldn't register any thoughts from my caller. What I did get, however, was more like static. I had no idea what kind of being would have that kind of brain pattern.

"Hello." I said politely but cautiously, not stepping outside of the house.

"Howyadoing. AreyouSookie?" The woman said. I could barely understand what she was saying. She happened to be the most bizarre looking person I'd ever met, not that she was ugly or anything, she was just different. Her hair was really long and she had it pulled into pigtails. She wore a really short black pleated skirt with neon colored striped leggings and a mesh black top over a neon green tank top.

"I'm Sookie." I said politely.

"Diantha. Howareya?" She said at a superfast speed, but I think she was asking how I was.

"Um. Good. Yourself?" I asked in return.

"Super. Ihaveapackageforya." She said and handed me a manila envelope.

"GottagoSookie!" she said and she left at a supernatural speed. I wondered if she was related to Mr. C, if so that would mean that she some kind of demon. That would explain her brain signature at least.

I sat at the kitchen table and reviewed the contents of the folder. If I was going to have this kind of money, I was at least going to try to figure out the investments, or at least make myself aware of what I was invested in.

I fixed myself some breakfast and spent the next 5 hours going through the documents.

After it was all said and done, I figured that I had about 500 million dollars in liquid assets, but I still didn't know my net worth. The documents were really confusing and the terminology was even more so.

I felt dejected trying to interpret the information. I hung my head in frustration and anger. I don't know why I woke up feeling so dejected and inadequate, but everything that happened today seemed to just re-affirm my own feelings.

I don't know how long I sat at the table feeling so bad, but before I could get a grip on my inner musings, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up and the sky had darkened. I didn't realize that I spent the whole day downing myself.

"What has you so down lover?" Eric asked gently and full of concern as he lovingly kissed the top of my head.

I looked up and couldn't bring myself to admit the horrible feelings I had been having.

"Oh it's nothing." I said, trying to cover the dejection in my tone.

"No lies, remember Sookie." He reminded me. He reached down and picked up the folder that had so seemingly put me in a funk.

I sighed, knowing that I did promise total honesty. "I don't know Eric, I just feel so…so. Why do you care about me?" I asked hanging my head. The sadness was evident in my voice.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked pulling the chair next to me as he took my hand in his own.

"I don't know Eric, I mean, I'm not smart, I'm not especially pretty, I'm not worldly. You're going to get bored with me. I'm just some uneducated waitress from Podunk Louisiana. There is no way I can compete with the kind of women you have been with." I admitted pathetically as tears started brimming my eyes.

Eric took an unnecessary breath. I'm sure this was the last thing he thought he would be dealing with tonight, and that only made me feel worse. Eric deserved someone whose life was less dramatic than mine.

"Listen to me Sookie. You may not be formally educated, but you are not unintelligent. You are smart, brave, loyal, kind, loving and do not kid yourself, you are extremely beautiful. You may not have traveled the world, but we can remedy that together. And as for the caliber of women I have been with, trust me when I say there is no comparison to you." Eric said. His voice was firm and I could tell that he meant what he said. He wasn't just placating me and that made me feel a lot better about myself.

I reached over and hugged Eric tightly to which he responded by pulling me into his lap and kissing me.

"I will never tire of you Sookie." He whispered in my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe effectively making my panties wet.

I turned to straddle him in the chair, which may not have been the best idea seeing as how I had on a cute but short sundress.

Eric growled feeling the wetness of my panties. He reached down and pulled my skirt up to my waist, caressing my thighs increasing my arousal exponentially.

His other hand snaked behind me and unzipped my dress. Eric had no shirt on, so I placed soft kisses all over his chest. There was nothing urgent about our movements; we were simply savoring the feel of each other. I found myself slowly and very very deeply grinding my wetness into his pelvis.

"Mmm. Lover, I want you." He moaned into my ear, causing me to moan in return.

I parted my lips and massaged my tongue with his, silently letting him know that I too wanted him.

Eric pulled my dress over my head, interrupting our make out session, but the interruption wouldn't last long. He ran his finger along the elastic of my soaking panties, teasing me with the promise of his attentions where I most desired them.

Reaching down, I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, he was going commando, so I took the opportunity to massage his very large manhood. Having had sex with Eric once before, I wasn't shocked by his size, but being with him this time, somehow seemed like it was more meaningful.

Eric had a thing for eye contact, so I made sure to never take my eyes off of him, well as much as I possibly could anyways.

Suddenly Eric lifted me off of him and carried me up the stairs up to my room where he quickly but seductively divested me of my underthings.

Still not taking my eyes off him, he stripped himself of his jeans and I couldn't have been more anxious.

He slowly made his way to my bed, where I waited in anticipation of his next move. Eric hovered over me, drinking in the emotions splayed across my face before he began to kiss his way down the length of my body making pit stops at the most arousing places.

Pulling one of my breasts in his mouth, yet not leaving the other feeling neglected. Eric was thoroughly ravishing my entire body, it was as if this were the last time that we would ever be together.

I ran my fingers through his hair tugging slightly when he reached a particularly arousing spot.

Eric began to make his way further down my body, taking time to kiss and lick my belly button. I giggled slightly and he looked up at me and gave me the most seductive smile I had ever seen. God the things this vampire made me feel. It was as if someone had unleashed an entire terrarium in my stomach. I was aching for a release, but I could be as patient as he could be.

When he finally reached my aching core, I was dripping with anticipation and need, but he mercilessly did not put his tongue where I needed it the most, instead bypassing my aching core and kissing and squeezing my thighs. Okay, so maybe I couldn't be as patient as him, I needed him and I knew that if I didn't have him in that moment I would die.

"You are very cruel." I moaned as I decided that if he wouldn't touch me where I longed to be touched, then I would just do it myself.

I reached down and began to stroke myself, inserting two fingers into my aching core, massaging myself as I watched Eric take in my actions.

"My impatient little fairy." Eric teased as he finally placed his tongue in my aching core. I attempted to remove my hands, but Eric stopped me.

"No. Keep touching yourself lover while I make you come with my tongue." He demanded sexily. It was the single most erotic thing I have ever experienced.

I spread my legs apart as far as they would go, and I continued to stroke myself. Feeling Eric's tongue move in motion with my fingers brought me to the brink of climax. I arched my back and came onto Eric's tongue screaming his name.

"Mmmm Eric!" I panted and screamed as sweat poured over my body as I closed my eyes and rode out my very intense orgasm.

Before I could open my eyes, Eric had already moved up to where we were face to face and he entered me. The suddenness of his hardness inside of me made my eyes open wide and I gasped. Still panting from my previous orgasm, I was wholly unprepared for Eric, but it wasn't unwelcomed.

I found that I just couldn't stop convulsing as he met my hips thrust for thrust. It was like a continual orgasm.

Forget the eye contact; it was all I could do to keep my eyes from rolling in the back of my head. I called out his name as if it were an incantation of some powerful sexual spell I was casting.

"Fuck me Sookie, you feel so fucking good." Eric cursed out as he clenched my hips and pinched my nipples. His expletives only sought to increase my already insane arousal.

Eric ran one of his hands roughly through my hair and simultaneously kissed me incredibly passionately.

"Do it." I panted out as he turned my head slightly and sank his unbelievably sexy fangs into my neck.

As he bit, we both came, me screaming his name.

Knowing that I had a whole list of things to accomplish this evening, I still couldn't manage to disentangle myself from Eric. I found that I had neither the will nor the strength to do so, and it didn't seem that he was eager to unwrap his cool body from mine either.

"Lover, it seems that we won't be making it to the mattress store or the car dealership." Eric said as he lovingly caressed my hair.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I said nonchalantly. Really it was no big deal; I would gladly give up doing mundane chores in exchange for lying with Eric all night.

"I must at least go to Fangtasia though." He said, but I could tell that he really didn't want to. I glanced over at the clock. 10:30. Still time to see Godric and give him the letter. I also found that I really wanted to see Pam as well.

"Is Godric going to be there?"

"Yes lover. He is enthralling the vermin tonight." Ah yes, how I miss that silly throne. I mean really, why didn't the vampires see it as demeaning. Why put yourself on display like some sort of zoo animal. I honestly thought it was beneath both of them to perch themselves on a silly throne for all the fangbangers to drool over.

The thought of Eric sitting up on the platform, enticing scantily clad fangbangers with the promise of sex really pissed me off. I didn't want him up there, because I didn't like the prospect of him taking another woman to bed or feeding off him.

The mental image of Yvetta was enough to make me insane with jealousy. I had only been back for a day, and Eric and I had not talked about what we were to each other.

Certainly we both missed one another, and I knew that I cared for him. I assumed that he cared for me seeing as how he was here for me upon my return. But did that mean he wanted to be exclusive with me? Was I even within my rights to broach the topic?

I decided that I wouldn't speak to Eric about it; perhaps just playing it by ears would be the best way to handle it. If he really did want to be with other women, then I would just break off whatever we had going on. No harm no foul. It's not as if I loved him or anything.

Feeling slightly insecure, I disentangled myself from Eric and made a move towards the shower.

"Where do you think you are going my little fairy?" Eric asked waggling his eyebrows seductively. How I could get used to him in my bed all the time.

"Shower." I replied back in a sing song way.

"Without me?" he pouted feigning being wounded.

I giggled and crooked my finger at him, motioning him to join me.

Thirty minutes and a few orgasms later, we were both dressed and ready to go. I grabbed my purse and the letter from Claudette and we headed out the door.

"What is that letter lover?" Eric asked. I had debated on whether to conceal the letter so that Eric wouldn't even know I had it, but I ended up not doing so. I surely wasn't going to tell Eric about Claudette, it wasn't my story to tell, but I wouldn't lie to him either.

"This is for Godric." I said cryptically.

"Who is it from?" He inquired.

"An old friend of his." Again being cryptic. I felt sort of like Eric.

He raised an eyebrow at me, silently reminding me of our honestly proclamations.

"I know, I know, but it really isn't my story to tell. If you want to know more, ask Godric." I replied to his silent demand.

He nodded. The rest of the ride was quite silent, but in a peaceful comfortable way.

As we walked into Fangtasia, my insecurities began to flare again, and I suddenly started to feel out of place.

Pam immediately came to greet us, well me really.

"Hello Sookie. How was your journey to Fairyland?" She asked, but I could tell that she really wasn't interested.

"Wonderful Pam, thanks for asking." I replied politely.

I saw Godric on the stage sitting in the ridiculous throne. He noticed me as well and smiled brightly at me. I had forgotten just how beautiful he really was. I could see unequivocally how Claudette could fall in love with him.

Eric stiffened when he noticed me returning Godric's bright smile. I got the feeling that maybe he was a little worried that I was interested in his maker.

While I have to admit, the prospect of being with Godric certainly crossed my mind (and my fantasies) a few times, I honestly don't think I could handle more than my Viking.

I walked to the stage towards Godric. I could feel Eric's eyes boring into the back of my head, I proceeded undeterred. I really wanted to pass the message to Godric, I swore to Claudette that I would.

"I see my child is feeling possessive of you this evening." Godric said laughing a little at Eric's behavior.

I chuckled along with him. Glad someone else noticed it too.

"I missed you." I blurted out before I could sensor myself.

"And I you, Sookie." He responded. I could see in his eyes that there was some unspoken pain that he was yet unwilling to share with me.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" I asked not knowing if he was bound to the throne.

"Please, save me from this hell my child has inflicted upon me." He joked. I guess he also saw the throne as demeaning too.

He grabbed my hand and we walked back to Eric's office, closing the door behind us. I thought for a minute how this might look to someone who didn't really know me or Godric. Oh well. Eric would understand, hopefully.

"How was Faery?" Godric broke the silence first.

"Enlightening. I certainly learned a lot about myself and my family." I responded with a vague answer in the hopes that Godric would spill the beans.

"I see. And what did you learn?" Godric asked and he really was truly interested in my time in Faery.

"Well I met all of my family, and I sort of matured in the fairy sense. Although I haven't done any here in this plane, I learned how to do some magic and teleport and control my light. I also met the Prince, who is my great grandfather, but you knew that already. And I met my cousins who are triplets. Claudine is my fairy godmother and her brother Claude, who is an asshole and Claudette" I stopped rambling when I said her name. I looked him in the eye trying to read the emotions crossing him at the sound of her name.

Godric just looked at me with unadulterated pain. He knew that I knew about Claudette, but for the moment, he said nothing.

I decided to just get it over with and confess what I knew. I pulled out the letter from my bag and handed it to him.

"It's from her. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you then and that she loves you still." I spoke softly from the heart, just as she had spoken to me. I tried to channel her as best as I could.

Godric took the letter and smelled it, checking for her scent, which I imagine was still permeated the letter. His eyes brimmed with crimson tears and he smelled her on the letter. He hadn't even read it yet and he was already tearing up.

From hearing the story from Claudette, I knew that she loved him dearly, but seeing Godric's response was overwhelming to me. I began to tear up right along with him. It broke my heart that he could not be with my cousin.

Eric must have been feeling Godric's emotions because he came thrashing through the door like a maniac.

"What is wrong Godric?" Eric asked panic stricken. I guess I could understand his panic, seeing as how he almost lost Godric in Dallas.

"Leave us child." Godric commanded, stunning Eric into silence. Eric looked at me confusion and anger lacing his face. I couldn't tell who he was angry at, but I feared him for the first time in a long time.

Eric did as he was told and left his office closing the door behind him.

Godric looked back at me as if I held the key to his world. "How is she?" he asked completely heartbroken.

"She's as well as can be under the circumstances. She has many children who she lives for. She misses you."

"It has been so long since I've seen her, yet I still long for those few days we spent together."

"I know Godric. I'm so sorry." What do you say to someone who, for the better part of 300 years, has been mourning the loss of his love.

"She told you the story then." He replied, knowing that she had told me.

"She did." I said and grabbed his hand in a gesture of comfort.

"You remind me so much of her. She was brave and caring, just like you."

"She _is _brave and caring, and I will find a way for you two to be together again." I corrected him. He spoke of her as if she was dead. Maybe that is how he had to think of her in order to cope. I know enough about loss to know that each person mourns differently.

"Sookie, you would be fighting a losing battle. There is no way. Niall would never allow her to leave Faery, especially to be with me." He spoke full of dejection. He was a vampire without hope.

"That's what she said too, but as I told her, I refuse to believe that." I got up to leave the office. "I will leave you to your letter, I'm here if you want to talk some more." And I walked out of the office.

I happened to walk smack dab into the wall of Viking, also known as Eric and he was mightily pissed off.

"What was that about?" He demanded grabbing my arms in a domineering fashion which I thoroughly did not appreciate.

"Please calm down Eric. I just gave Godric the letter I told you about."

"What did you do to my maker?" He irately accused.

"Eric, please stop. You are jumping to conclusions without knowing the facts." I pleaded with him to calm down.

"Then tell me the facts!" He yelled. Just as he was about to start shaking me mercilessly, Godric popped out of the office and came to my defense.

"Eric. Stop. Let go of her now!" Godric firmly commanded. Eric immediately obeyed, dropping his hands from my person. He looked regretful as he realized just how much he was actually man-handling me.

"Sookie, did not do a thing to me. You are a fool for reacting this way." Godric chided him and he approached me lifting the sleeves of my shirt to reveal the beginnings of some serious bruises.

I wasn't angry at Eric, though. I understood fully well how protective he was of his maker, but I was saddened by and disappointed in his lack of trust in me.

"You are injured." Godric said gently, and it wasn't a question. The bruises would start to look really bad tomorrow, and since I hadn't had Eric's blood in a long time, they would take a while to heal properly.

Eric looked fully ashamed of his actions, but he did not speak a word to me. I would have left the club and gone home, had I not driven with Eric. It was clear that Eric didn't want to be around me at the moment, so I took the opportunity to walk away from the two of them.

Certainly I was feeling physically hurt, but I was more so emotionally hurt by Eric's actions.

I went back onto the main area of the bar and sat in Eric's booth. Ginger quickly came over and took my drink order, which I was highly tempted to make it a double, but I didn't.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Pam came sauntering over to give me hell about what I had done to her maker. Vampires.

"I know. And I don't want to hear it." I said preemptively answering the bitchy question I knew Pam was about to ask.

"Only one day back and already causing problems for my maker." She was deadly serious and mightily pissed off at me. She got up from the booth leaving me to sulk. How did I manage to get blamed by two vampires for screwing with their makers again? In that moment, I wanted to go home. I wanted to curl up in bed and never step foot in Fangtasia again, but a stray thought crossed my mind at it really got my attention.

_Maledictus qui accipit quod meum est. fecit quod non est una._

It was bizarre, and I didn't understand the language, but the woman was staring right at me with murder in her eyes.

I panicked and looked around the room to find a friendly face. Eric, Godric, Pam, but I saw none of them. I wanted to run to them and tell them about the woman, but as soon as I thought to move from the booth, the woman was gone.

I needed to get out of there. I needed to get home. I grabbed my purse and swiftly made my way to the door. Running right passed Pam, I heard her give me some snarky goodbye which I ignored.

I hailed a cab and went home feeling as if I had done something wrong, but knowing that I didn't. Somehow though, Eric and Pam had made me feel like complete garbage and then my fears from earlier in the day crept back into my mind.

Maybe it was foolish to think that Eric and I stood a chance. We were so vastly different, and we were both fairly stubborn, okay we were both extremely stubborn.

I pulled off the outfit I was wearing in lieu of a comfortable nightshirt. Getting into my empty bed, which smelled like Eric, was extremely saddening. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt my cell phone buzz.

It was a text from Eric.

_I am sorry. Pls forgive me. _

Tears streamed down my face, and I didn't know how to respond. I subconsciously ran my hand over the sore spots on my arms and felt completely miserable.

_Ok_

I responded. OK? What the hell was I thinking? Did I just let him off the hook to that easily? Or was I to blame for being so secretive about Godric? These were the times that I longed for Gran's advice.

_Come to Fangtasia tomorrow night?_

Hmm. Let's see, did I want to deal with Pam and her snarkiness? Was Eric going to fly off the handle again?

_No thanks…busy._

Okay that was a complete copout, but I just needed some time to think. Then a wicked thought went through my mind. I actually wanted Eric to see the bruises. I wanted him to see how his overreaction had affected me.

_I Understand. Sleep well Sookie. _

I felt guilty as hell for thinking of throwing my bruises in his face, but then again, he needed to see them. I didn't respond to his text, but I had decided that I would go see him tomorrow, despite the attitude from Pam.

If last night was the best night's sleep I had ever had, this night's was the worse.

Some mornings you wake up knowing that that day was going to be bad. It was one of those days that you could just feel in the depths of your bones would be terrible. The kind of day that you will always look back upon as a nightmare. I just knew that today was such day.

Bobby Burnham showed up at my house at 8:00 a.m. His thoughts were so disgusting that I could not even feign politeness.

_Backwoods whore. Why does Eric want me to cart this cunt around all day. She is worthless._

His thoughts only seemed to go downhill from there once he found out that I was not prepared to venture off with him. Apparently Eric had asked him to take me car and mattress shopping.

I really didn't want to go with him, but I did need a ride into Shreveport, at least to the car dealership.

"Look here you smarmy fucker. You don't like me I get it. You think I'm white trash, I get it. But listen up, you will take me to the car dealership and you will keep your vile thoughts to yourself, or so help me god, Eric will have your fucking head. Do we understand each other?"

Okay so maybe that was a little over the top, but I had had enough of him, and I didn't need his shit especially today.

I went upstairs and took my sweet time showering and changing.

An hour later we pulled into the Ford dealership. I already knew what I wanted so I didn't need to dilly dally around the lot. But the hawk of a salesman tried to upsell me on every feature the car had. He thought I was a dumb blond that he could take advantage of.

Two hours and one pissed off salesman later, I drove out with a Kona Blue Mustang convertible and I didn't pay a penny over the dealer's invoice. Slimy bastard didn't even make a penny off of me, plus I got rid of the asshole Bobby Burnham.

I made my way over to the mattress place where I bought a comfortable new mattress that would be delivered tomorrow.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out over at Merlotte's, catching up with some old friends and listening to the town gossip.

Apparently Lafayette heard from Tara. She told Laf that she planned on staying in New Orleans for a little while longer because she met someone and was starting a new career…as a cagefighter. Apparently her new squeeze, Naomi, got her into the sport. Interesting.

That was a lot to take in. Not only was my best friend in the whole world a cagefighter, but she was also a lesbian? I must have gone to Faery and come back to an alternate universe. I never would have thought Tara would be interested in women, but then again who knows. Whatever floats her boat I guess.

The sun set, and I decided it was time to take my sweet ride home to get ready for Fangtasia.

I wanted to look extra special for Eric tonight, maybe it was because of my sexy new car, but I was feeling sort of like a seductress. Okay maybe not, I doubted I had the confidence or the wherewithal to pull that off, but still I wanted to look nice.

I put on a royal blue tight fitting dress that hit me above the knees. Paired the dress with some sexy heals and I was off.

An hour later I pulled up to Fangtasia, and the first thing I noticed was that the line to get in was composed exclusively of women. Okay, that wasn't too unexpected, I mean hey, with Eric and Godric enthralling, it was statistically more likely that there be a disproportionate amount of women to men, but this just seemed off.

I decided not to dwell on that particular observation, and I made my way to the door.

As usual, Pam was manning the entryway. She stopped me before I could get passed her.

"You shouldn't go in tonight." She said flatly. After last night, she would like nothing more than to see me never grace the club ever again. I ignored her and walked on in.

I didn't see Eric, but that wasn't unusual, after all, he was sheriff and owner of the club. That must take a lot of administrative work on his part.

The vibe in the club seemed completely off to me. I stopped in the middle and took a look around. Women. Almost every single person in the club tonight was a woman. I dropped my shields and quickly found out that not only were they all women, but they were all women who had slept with Eric.

Not only that, but they weren't all human either. There were two shifters, and 5 vampires. I couldn't read the vampires, and to be fair, I didn't know if they had slept with Eric, but literally, everyone else in the club had, except the Area 5 vampires.

Their thoughts were so graphic and they were all focused on their experiences with and memories of Eric. Most of them were one night stands, but there were a couple of human women who had spent more than a month with him. That disturbed me.

All the women were tremendously beautiful, and my inadequacies began to flare again. Why were all these women in the club tonight? I needed to see Eric.

I clamped down on my shields and went to Eric's office to find out what the hell was going on.

I knocked first to be polite, but when he didn't answer, I opened the door slightly. Eric was in deep conversation with a vampiress. She was begging him to take her back. To Eric's credit he refused her steadfastly.

I opened the door completely, so that they would know I was present. They immediately ceased their conversation and both looked at me expectantly.

"Umm… Hi Eric." I said timidly. The vamp woman scoffed at me as if I were a common fangbanger.

"Lover. I thought you wouldn't show up tonight?" he said glancing sorrowfully at my now visible bruises.

"Right, well I wanted to show you my new car and also to talk about last night." I replied.

"Lover this is Antonia. Antonia, this is my lover, Sookie." Eric introduced us. She leered at me and I could tell what she thought about me.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Antonia was just leaving." Eric said sternly while glaring at Antonia. She was gorgeous. She looked like a freaking model with her long legs, gorgeous silky black hair and green eyes. She looked almost like Megan Fox. To say I was intimidated was an understatement.

"pequeña perra de mala calidad." Antonia muttered as she hastily passed me leaving Eric's office.

Umm okay. I didn't understand what she said, but the context was similar to that of Bobby Burnham's thoughts, so I'm positive it was an insult.

As she left, Eric walked over and embraced me, he caressed his hands over the bruises on both my arms and made a sort of growling noise.

"Lover, let me heal those." He pleaded. Part of me wanted him to heal them so that I didn't look like an abused girlfriend, but another part of me was still pissed.

"First tell me why your club is exclusively filled with women that you have had relationships with?" Okay so maybe relationships was a bit of a stretch, most of them were meaningless sex, and I knew it, but some of them were more than that i.e Antonia.

"I have no idea. Probably a coincidence. And it wasn't a relationship, we just fucked that's all." He said making an excuse that I knew even he didn't believe.

"No, it's more than that Eric. You actually had relationships with some of them. Antonia for example, and some other lady out there named Joyce and another named Suzanne. What the hell is going on? Are you still sleeping with any of them?" It was like that damned Mambo number 5 song with all of Eric's women in the club.

"No! I haven't slept with the fangbangers since long before you returned." He admitted, and I believed him. The implications of what he just said, well, I would deal with them another time.

"I believe you. But that doesn't explain why the hell they are all out there! And they are all thinking about screwing you!" I was sounding a little bit like a shrew.

"Forget about them lover. We must talk about last night. First off, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. Godric told me of your cousin. And second, please let me heal your bruises. I can't stand looking at them knowing that I was the one who marred your beautiful skin. " Eric said kissing my arms. He really was torn up about hurting me, but truth be told, I wasn't mad at him, just disappointed.

"Ok, I will take your blood, but please in the future, please trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you or Godric or Pam, you have to know that." I said firmly. And it was true, even though I sort of mad at Pam, I would still never do anything to hurt her.

"I know that, and in the future I will trust you." And with hat he bit into his wrist and offered me his blood.

I took his wrist in my mouth and my bruises began to fade almost immediately.

After the blood exchange, Eric took my hand and led me out to his booth. All the voices started infiltrating my head. On top of that, the women shamelessly started throwing themselves at Eric like they were cuts of steak and he was a lion. It was disgusting to watch.

What was worse was the Suzanne and Joyce came by and actually tried to sit in his lap and kiss him.

Even though Eric was fending them off and not even giving the slightest inkling that he was interested in them, I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. The thoughts, the actions, it was all too much for me to handle. Plus they were all way prettier than me. I started to think that maybe I just wasn't cut out to be with Eric Northman. He had more baggage than Samsonite, and I didn't think I could handle it.

"Eric, I am going home. I can't be here one more minute." I said. I couldn't fault Eric, but I also couldn't stay either.

"Lover, what more can I do? I don't want any of them." He pleaded with me.

"I know Eric, I just can't. Is it like this all the time?" I asked. I had been to his club a few times, but I couldn't recall the women being like this.

"No. Never." He responded.

"Then I will leave and come back when things start to become normal again." I said and got up from Eric's booth feeling completely confused about everything.

"Sookie, will you come by tomorrow night?" Eric asked with his puppy dog eyes that he knew I could not resist.

"Sure Eric." I said and left his side. I regretted leaving before I could give him a goodbye hug, but it seemed like his adoring fans all wanted a piece of him.

I got into my car and put the top down, deciding that I could use some fresh air. I pulled out of the parking lot onto the main stretch of the road leading to the highway. I happened to catch the red light at the intersection. I glanced in my rearview mirror and became slightly alarmed. There was a car barreling behind me that didn't appear to be slowing down. I had no choice but to brace for impact, seeing as how I couldn't exactly drive into the intersection.

The impact wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though my neck hurt like the dickens. My airbag didn't deploy, so I knew that the impact was that bad.

I got out to assess the damage, and it seemed like there was just minor damage to my rear bumper. I was quite pissed seeing as how I hadn't even had the car for eight hours and I was already involved in an accident.

The guy that hit me was quite apologetic saying that he was texting someone and didn't notice that the light was red.

It wasn't bad enough to call the police, so we exchanged insurance information.

Before we parted he went to shake my hand. As soon as he touched me, I flinched. But before I could pull my hand away, the man, Mark, began chanting. The language sounded just like the language I heard in the woman's head last night at Fangtasia.

"Ut enim pereunte memoria tenetis ones carissimi. Cras quis rememer eos."

"Ut enim pereunte memoria tenetis ones carissimi. Cras quis rememer eos."

"Ut enim pereunte memoria tenetis ones carissimi. Cras quis rememer eos."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Translations are courtesy of Google Translate:**

**Maledictus qui accipit quod meum est. fecit quod non est una.=Curse the one who takes what is mine. make her see that she is not the only one.**

**pequeña perra de mala calidad.= Trashy Little bitch**

**Ut enim pereunte memoria tenetis ones carissimi. Cras quis rememer eos = Your memory will cease to exist for the ones you hold the dearest. Tomorrow you will rememer them not.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have no excuses…just a lack of motivation and traveling. But I'm back and so are the (hopefully) regular updates to this story.**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_Sookie, will you come by tomorrow night?" Eric asked with his puppy dog eyes that he knew I could not resist. _

"_Sure Eric." I said and left his side. I regretted leaving before I could give him a goodbye hug, but it seemed like his adoring fans all wanted a piece of him. _

_I got into my car and put the top down, deciding that I could use some fresh air. I pulled out of the parking lot onto the main stretch of the road leading to the highway. I happened to catch the red light at the intersection. I glanced in my rearview mirror and became slightly alarmed. There was a car barreling behind me that didn't appear to be slowing down. I had no choice but to brace for impact, seeing as how I couldn't exactly drive into the intersection. _

_The impact wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though my neck hurt like the dickens. My airbag didn't deploy, so I knew that the impact was that bad. _

_I got out to assess the damage, and it seemed like there was just minor damage to my rear bumper. I was quite pissed seeing as how I hadn't even had the car for eight hours and I was already involved in an accident. _

_The guy that hit me was quite apologetic saying that he was texting someone and didn't notice that the light was red. _

_It wasn't bad enough to call the police, so we exchanged insurance information. _

_Before we parted he went to shake my hand. As soon as he touched me, I flinched. But before I could pull my hand away, the man, Mark, began chanting. The language sounded just like the language I heard in the woman's head last night at Fangtasia. _

"_Ut enim pereunte memoria tenetis ones carissimi. Cras quis rememer eos."_

"_Ut enim pereunte memoria tenetis ones carissimi. Cras quis rememer eos."_

"_Ut enim pereunte memoria tenetis ones carissimi. Cras quis rememer eos."_

* * *

**Chapter 20- Sookie POV**

My hazy sleep fogged mind just didn't seem to want to wake. I remember having the oddest dream last night though. I was lying in bed next to the sexiest man I had ever seen. He had short blonde hair, muscular pecs and shoulders, and he was extremely tall. His piercing blue eyes and the slight age lines under them told a story of a hardened long life. The way he spoke my name gave me goose pimples, well dream goose pimples anyway.

In my dream I had immensely cared for this nameless man, yet I didn't know his him in the slightest. I knew that I had never met him in real life, but I somehow _knew_ him.

Deciding to force myself out of bed was a difficult task, but I knew that I needed to start my day. I had just inherited a lot of money and I needed to find a way to put it to good use. I had spoken to…to Sam? No, that isn't right. Jason? No, I would never talk to him about this kind of thing. Hell, I don't remember who I had spoken to, but I had planned to open up a nonprofit organization to help children in abusive situations. First things first, I needed to figure out how to open up such an organization.

I took my car in to the body shop to fix my bumper from the accident last night. Then I decided to head to Best Buy to get a new laptop and some other small office equipment. I figured, if I was going to be the head of a nonprofit, I was probably going to need to set up a small office in my home.

It was bothering me all day though; I couldn't seem to remember why I was in Shreveport last night to have gotten into that fender bender. I was having some memory problems, and that unnerved me since I had never had these types of problems before.

I managed to make my way to the Bon Temps Public Library, where I found some good books on nonprofits and how to set up a business entity.

By the time I got home, it was late in the afternoon, and since I hadn't seen Jase in a while, and I wanted to see how the Sheriff's Department was treating him.

I called Rosie at the station to see if Jase was in. Rosie was dimwitted and probably didn't have any business being a dispatcher. She didn't realize that I had come back from my vacation. She sounded panicked and slightly sad.

"What's up Rosie?" I asked, knowing that there was something going on.

"It's Jason." She said bursting into hysterics.

"What about Jason?" I asked panic stricken.

"He didn't report to work this morning, and Andy went out to his house and found blood out by the pond!" Rosie said wailing and sniffling into the phone. All of my instincts were screaming at me that something was wrong.

I knew that this was fishy, and that Jason had probably gotten himself into something that he had no business getting' into.

"What are they doin' to find him?" I asked almost yelling at the poor dumb girl.

"Andy is organizin' a search party, but he's just mainly been yellin' and throwin' stuff around the office. I honestly don't think that he's in any shape to organize this search." Rosie said frantically.

I hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to my rental car and drove over to Jason's house. When I arrived, I saw police tape strewn across his door and the back fence. Before I could barge through the tape, Kenya stopped me and told me that under no uncertain circumstances was I going to be allowed to walk through a crime scene.

When she said the words crime scene, coupled with the fact that Rosie said Andy had found blood, I couldn't help but double over in agony. I cried, knowing that something was wrong and fearing that my brother had been killed. He truly was all I had left, and he had searched tirelessly for me when I had disappeared, it was my duty to do the same for him. I refused to believe that he had been killed.

I ran back to my car and drove to see Sam. The tears in my eyes barely allowed me to see straight, but I couldn't care less.

By the time I got to Merlotte's to see Sam, I was nearly as hysterical as Rosie was on the phone. Sam caught me just as I was about to barge into his office.

Sam hugged me to his body and hushed me, trying his best to calm me down.

"Shh. Sookie it's alright, he's not dead, I just know it. It'll be alright, everything will work out. You'll see." Sam reassured me, but I couldn't believe him wholeheartedly.

His fiancée, Luna, leered at me. She was battling herself. She wanted to be sympathetic towards me, but she was angrier that I was taking comfort in the arms of her lover. I couldn't care less about her at the moment though.

"I have to search for him Sam, I just have to." I said desperately, crying into his plaid shirt.

"I know Sook, I will help you. I already went out to his house this afternoon and I got a lead." He declared still trying to calm me down.

"You did?" What did you find." I asked pulling out of his embrace, wiping the tears from my face. This is just one of the reasons why Sam was my best friend. He always knew exactly what I wanted and needed.

"Panther." He said, as if that one word would explain everything. It didn't. Panthers didn't live in Louisiana, in fact the closest panther population was in Florida. Either way, if it was an animal attack. Especially an animal such as a panther, Jason stood no chance of survival.

"I don't get it? There are no panthers in Louisiana." I said in frustration.

"No Sookie, WerePanthers." He said. And the look he gave me said all that I needed to know. This. Was. Bad. "They live in Hot Shot." He answered the question before I even asked.

"The meth dealers?" I asked incredulously. I was amazed that I was this naïve of my own surroundings.

"Among other things." He murmured

"We gotta get out there like now!" I said running towards the door.

"It's not that simple Sookie. They are dangerous folks, some of them even take V." What the heck was "V"? Besides that fact, I would do anything to get my brother back.

"What's V? I asked. Sam just looked at me as if I was joking him. I wasn't.

"Sook, it's been a long trying day for you. Let me call in a favor and we will go there tomorrow. I got a friend named John that owes me big time, and I know that he will help me out. By this time tomorrow Sook, we will have Jason back. Go home and rest. I will call you tomorrow." Sam said with conviction. I tried to protest a few times, but he was adamant.

I finally gave in, and went home. By the time I got there, it was fully dark, and all I wanted to do was relax and try to calm my shaky nerves.

Just as I walked in the door, my cell started vibrating indicating that I had gotten a text message from someone named Viking.

I certainly didn't know any Vikings or anyone named Viking.

_Coming 2 see me 2night?_

Huh? What was this? A booty call or something?

_Who is this?_

I replied back.

_Your lover_

Okay, this must be a prank, I don't have a lover, never had in fact.

_Look Buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but you are NOT my lover!_

This Viking person was really starting to grate on my nerves.

_Buddy? Come see me 2night the club? I miss u._

I decided to ignore this person, seeing as how I had no clue on earth who he was.

I made myself a PB&J and went to take a long hot bath.

I must have fallen asleep in the tub, because when I woke up it was nearly midnight and the water had run frigid.

I pulled on my robe and went downstairs to make sure the house was locked up. Just as I was making my way to the back door, I heard a knock. I thought maybe it was news of Jason, so I didn't hesitate to open the door.

Standing before me was literally the man from my dreams. The tall blond man with the piercing blue eyes. Was this a dream?

"Good evening lover." Man from my dreams purred.

"Uh hi. Do I know you?" I stammered and maybe slightly drooled.

"Okay Sookie, this was _cute_ at first, but it's getting quite old now. If you're mad at me about last night, then that's one thing, but playing these childish games is something that I won't do." He chided me. I felt like I should be ashamed, but I honestly didn't know who this guy was.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I should know who you are, but I… I just don't." I said confused by my own mind.

"You're not serious?...Come on Sookie, and where is your new car?" He asked me. I thought long and hard for a minute, then I remembered that I bought a new car yesterday.

"I uh, I bought a new Mustang yesterday, but when I was in Shreveport, I got into an accident." I said slowly trying to piece together the events that had happened yesterday. There were so many blank spots in my mind that I am sure that this man must think I'm a loon.

"You were in an accident? Lover are you alright?" He said as he began to rake over my body looking for evidence of damage. I must mean something to this man that he would call me lover and care about my well being so much.

"Please don't touch me. I don't know you like that. And I am just fine." I said pulling back my arm from his grasp.

"What do you mean you don't know me like that? Sookie, did you hit your head in the accident?" He asked. He was growing more and more frustrated with me and my apparent lack of memory.

"No, I don't think I hit my head. I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no idea who you are or what you are to me, but I am extremely tired and I need to go to bed." I said slightly exasperated by this tall handsome man.

"Sookie, what is wrong with you? Why don't you know me? I need to call a doctor for you, something just isn't right." He pleaded, but I ignored him.

"Goodnight mister." I said closing the door on him. He could stay on my stoop forever if he wanted to, but I was off to bed. It had been a long day and I needed to focus my attention on finding Jason.

Eric

Was she playing games with me as a form of punishment for my abhorrent treatment of her at the club? I apologized and she seemed to accept it, I know that seeing and hearing all of those women in the club last night must not have been pleasant, but she seemed to accept and understand that I had no interest in any of them.

Still, she had been a little insecure the last two days, and I'm sure the women didn't help her, but I tried to allay her fears. She was the only person in the world that I wanted, the only woman, human or otherwise, that could ever hold my attention. I would spend forever making sure that she knew that.

Why did she not know me? I had no idea that she was involved in an accident last night. I certainly didn't feel any pain coming from her. She had no physical marks on her body and her head didn't have any contusions, but her memory seemed to be affected.

I chided myself internally for not asking her more questions to see how widespread this memory loss was.

I fully intended to contact Dr. Ludwig and have her examined. In the meantime, I took the opportunity to look around her property for any clues as to why Sookie seemed to not know me. The first thing I noticed was the immense smell of magic. Magic can be a difficult scent to discern. Knowing that Sookie herself possessed fairy magic, but also knowing that the scent I was picking up did not smell like fairy magic. This was human magic…sorcery even. Had someone cast a spell on Sookie?

I pulled out my cell and called Pam. I knew that Sookie had spent the majority of her night at Fangtasia, so I wanted Pam to scour the security tapes to see if there were any clues we could pick up and I needed to find out more about this accident that my lover was involved in.

I had some work cut out for me and I needed my area investigator to help since he seemed to know about these witches that had come into town.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N I was disappointed in the witch war on Sunday's episode. I mean Bill's guards had their laser pointers on Marnie, but he wouldn't let them shoot. Ugh.. Stupid King Bill…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite me and my story. I really truly appreciate you all taking your precious time to read my silly little story. Readers are my motivation, so thanks a lot…**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I fully intended to contact Dr. Ludwig and have her examined. In the meantime, I took the opportunity to look around her property for any clues as to why Sookie seemed to not know me. The first thing I noticed was the immense smell of magic. Magic can be a difficult scent to discern. Knowing that Sookie herself possessed fairy magic, but also knowing that the scent I was picking up did not smell like fairy magic. This was human magic…sorcery even. Had someone cast a spell on Sookie? _

_I pulled out my cell and called Pam. I knew that Sookie had spent the majority of her night at Fangtasia, so I wanted Pam to scour the security tapes to see if there were any clues we could pick up and I needed to find out more about this accident that my lover was involved in. _

_I had some work cut out for me and I needed my area investigator to help since he seemed to know about these witches that had come into town._

* * *

**Chapter 21 – SPOV**

I barely slept at all, there was just way too much on my mind. The mysterious man at my door last night, but what mainly kept me up was the immense worry I felt for Jase. I had a bad bad feeling that we wouldn't be able to find him, but Sam assured me that he had some leads and a friend to help us out. That gave me some hope, and hope was all I could cling to at the moment.

I not so patiently waited for Sam to show up with his friend. I couldn't eat or drink a darn thing until I knew Jase was safe. It was only 6 AM, but I was pacing the living room like a deranged woman. I probably wore a few wear patterns into the wooden floor.

It was maddening to sit around doing nothing while Jase was missing. Was he dead? Alive? Being tortured? Being eaten? A million different scenarios ran through my head and none of them ended with Jason sitting on the beach sipping margaritas.

Finally at 7 AM, Sam rang the doorbell. Standing behind him on my porch was one of the largest men I have ever seen in my life. He was about 6'5 built like a professional wrestler and was bald as the day he was born. I was immediately taken by his imposing figure. He had these intriguing deep purple eyes that seemed so otherworldly. He was definitely a sight to behold.

"Mornin' Sook. This is my friend John Quinn." Sam said bringing me out of my awestruck trance at the giant of a man that Sam had brought along with him.

"Uh. Morning Sam, John." I said picking up my jaw from the porch. There was something about Mr. John Quinn that I just couldn't understand. He exuded power and strength, but I couldn't _hear_ him. All I could do as sense feelings and emotions, and what I was gathering both from his feelings and the way he was looking at me, I could gather that he was equally intrigued by me as I was him.

"Quinn. Everyone calls me Quinn." He said. His voice was deep and incredibly sexy. I immediately felt guilty for lusting after him when I should be out searching for Jase.

"Well then Quinn, call me Sookie." I said in a more flirtatious voice than I probably should have.

Quinn nodded and I walked back inside to grab a lightweight jacket and my house keys. We all piled into Sam's old Bronco and we took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sam nervously.

"Hot Shot." Sam replied. He was being awfully quiet and I wasn't exactly sure what that was about.

"Oookay." I said dragging out the "o" while secretly asking why Sam was acting so strangely this morning.

There was some tension in the car, but thankfully Quinn picked up on it and decided to break the awkwardness.

"So Sookie, Hot Shot werepanthers are a different group of people. They have isolated themselves from the rest of the world for decades." Quinn said in a very business-like manner which I greatly appreciated.

"They are inbreeds and have no education, hygiene, or awareness of the outside world and its morays and customs." He continued. Everyone in Bon Temps knew that hot Shot was a freak show, their family trees looked more like wreathes, the family that lays together stays together, et cetera.

"Everyone in Bon Temps knows they sell meth too." I added for good measure, just in case the bald hottie didn't know that.

"Great. These freaks should be ashamed to call themselves Weres. When we get there, Sookie, I don't want you to go charging in or doing something that will get yourself injured or worse. Stay behind me and let me do the talking." Quinn said firmly from the backseat. I couldn't see his face, but his tone told me he was serious. I started to wonder if he was some kind of Were leader or something. He just seemed so authoritative.

"Uh Ok." I said, Sam just looked over at me with a shocked expression. He didn't say anything, but I knew what he was thinking.

The rest of the ride was quiet, I think we were all contemplating what kind of cluster fuck we were about to drive right into.

When we arrived, I was quite shocked to see the living conditions of what I now call the Were panther camp. This was not a neighborhood, or a community. It looked like a shanty town or Hooverville or some other great depression era homeless camp.

It looked deserted and there were only a couple of cars lingering around the camp. Sam shut off the engine, but none of us made a move to leave the car. I think we were all shocked at the scene before us.

I was the first to jump out of the car and Quinn jumped out right after me and immediately ran in front of me in a protective way. I was never one to be the damsel in distress type, but looking around me, I really appreciated Quinn's protection.

"Where should we start?" I asked to no one in particular. I noticed both Quinn and Sam sniffing the air. Sam lead the way and I followed him with Quinn bringing up the rear.

Sam walked towards this shanty with a patched aluminum roof covered by blue tarps.

"They are in there." Sam whispered and pointed to the shanty. I reached out with my telepathy and I could sense the minds of about 6 Weres.

"There are six of them. One of them is mightily pissed off too." I whispered back. Quinn looked at me in complete awe, but he didn't say anything. I guess Sam didn't tell him about my little quirk.

Sam nodded and we all proceeded to walk towards the… I guess you could say it was a door.

Quinn immediately got in front of me as Sam kicked in the door. As soon as the door came crashing in, I heard some girls scream and I also heard the sound of a shotgun being pumped.

My heart pounded and my stomach lurched into my throat. Quinn pushed me backwards away from the shanty.

"Go to the car Sookie… NOW!" Quinn yelled. I wanted to tell him hell no, but the sound of his voice told me that he wasn't playing around. I did exactly as he told me to do.

I jumped in the driver's seat, in case I needed to make a hasty getaway. From the car I had a good vantage point of the action. Sam shifted into a freaking lion! And Holy Effing mother of baby Jesus! Quinn shifted into a Bengal tiger!

I held my breathe for god knows how long, but the blur of action before my eyes told me I needed to breathe before I passed the hell out.

Quinn was ripping someone apart limb from limb. It was gruesomely horrifying. Sam was roaring at two people who had just shifted into their panther forms. There were 3 girls that just ran away in their human forms. They looked like teenagers, so I thought that maybe they couldn't shift yet.

Sam turned had leapt at one of the panthers aiming his enormous teeth at their throats. The walls of the shanty were going to collapse and I hoped that the fighting would stop before the whole thing collapsed on top of them.

I could tell that the Werepanthers were no match for Quinn's tiger and Sam's lion forms. They were a badass pair.

It all happened so fast and I couldn't see everything that was happening, but the fighting seemed to be over.

I debated on getting out of the car and running back to the shanty, but I decided that I would be better off right where I was.

The first person to emerge from the shanty was Sam. He was naked as jaybird and his hair was disheveled. He had blood all over his body and a few scrapes and scratches, but overall he looked unharmed.

Quinn came out soon after and he was carrying Jason in his arms. Jason's body was limp and I started crying immediately fearing the worse.

I jumped out of the car and ran towards Quinn.

"He's alive, Sookie, but he needs a doctor." Quinn said a little breathlessly. Quinn also needed a doctor by the looks of him. His neck was bleeding profusely and he had a major gash on his left forearm.

Quinn put Jason in the backseat of the Bronco and I hopped in right next to him.

Quinn and Sam both got in and we left Hot Shot. I wanted to call Dr. Ludwig, but I wasn't sure how to get a hold of her.

Come to think of it, I wasn't sure how I even knew Dr. Ludwig, but I knew that she had treated me for something. Damn these memory problems were starting to piss me off. Maybe I needed to see her too?

When we got to my house, Quinn picked Jason up and carried him into the house.

"You're injured." I said quietly to Quinn. I wasn't asking either.

"I'll heal in a little while."Quinn said flatly.

"Where is your phone?" he inquired and I pointed to the kitchen. I heard him calling Dr. Ludwig.

I went to the hall closet and grabbed some clothes for Sam, but seriously doubted I would have anything to fit Quinn. I managed to find some sweat pants that I thought Quinn could possible fit.

I grabbed a towel and made my way back to the guys. I passed out the clothes and made my way to Jason, who looked really really bad.

He was unconscious and he had bite marks all over his body. They were really deep and covered by mud. He felt like a million degrees and I knew he had an infection and his body was fighting it.

I cleaned off what I could, but he would need a hot bath and some anti-septic.

"Thank you." I whispered to Quinn and Sam, wiping away my silent tears. I would be forever thankful to both of them for saving my brother's life. And I had no doubt at all that they had saved him. A few more days in his condition and he wouldn't have made it.

Before long, Dr. Ludwig knocked on the door, and I went to answer it.

"You smell like magic little girl." Dr. Ludwig said. I looked at her with pure confusion written on my face. "I can tell you right now, I can't heal you. You need a witch or someone who has magic in them like…well yourself." She finished her impromptu diagnosis of me.

"I, uh, I'm not the patient." I said slowly and I tried to decipher what it was exactly that she had just said to me. I knew I was a fairy and I knew that I could perform magic, but why would I need it done to me?

I pointed towards the living room and escorted her towards Jason.

"What happened to him?" She asked no one in particular.

Quinn stepped in to explain that he had been abducted by Werepanthers and they bit him for some unknown reason. He theorized that they were torturing him, and Sam added that it was probably payback for him trying to mess around with the now deceased Crystal.

Quinn and Sam pretty much decimated the Werepanthers with the exception of the women who were able to get away.

"He'll be fine. I'm going to give him some antibiotics and suture his wounds. He's going to need a hot bath and some wound care, but he'll make it." She explained as she waved some smelling salts in front of his nose.

No sooner that she did that, did Jason start to rouse from unconsciousness. As soon as his eyes began to flutter open, I ran to him gripping his hand.

"Jason, you're okay. We got you." I said softly.

"Sook?" He said groggily.

"I'm here Jase. Sam and Quinn found you, they got you out of that hell hole." I explained.

He looked around in confusion trying to make sure that it was real.

"Why did they kidnap you?" I asked. I wanted to get some answers, but I didn't want to push him either.

"They said I was gonna be their ghost daddy or some shit like that. They said I was gonna be a Werepanther. Am I gonna be a Were panther?" he asked in a panic.

I wanted to say no, but truth be told, I had no idea if he was or not. Quinn quickly piped up and explained.

"No, You can only be a Were if you are the first born from both Were parents. You can't be bitten. You will not be a Werepanther, Jason." Quinn said matter of factly. I was so thankful for Sam bringing in Quinn. He was a godsend to me in that very moment.

I looked at Quinn and mouthed a Thank you and smiled. He returned my smile, and I blushed a little.

"Sook, I need to get to the bar and get it ready to open." Sam said. I secretly and selfishly wanted him to stay, but I knew he couldn't.

"Okay, Sam. Thank you for everything." I said and walked him out giving him a big bear hig before he left.

Quinn stayed and I was glad because I didn't know if I could handle Jason alone.

Dr. Ludwig finished patching him up and gave up follow up instructions, telling us that the stiches were dissolvable so he wouldn't need to have them removed. She also gave me some ointment and gauze and told me how to clean the wounds.

Jason said he was going to go shower and I decided to make he and Quinn some food. After we all ate, Jason went into the guestroom to go rest and heal.

"I guess I'll go." Quinn stated with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Stay for dinner?" I asked not wanting him to leave yet. There was something about him that drew me in and I was hoping to get to know him better. I already saw him naked,, and believe me I was impressed.

"You sure?" He said as if he were surprised by my invitation.

"Absolutely. I owe you much more than dinner; you saved my brother's life." I said smiling like a loon.

"You don't owe me anything Sookie, but if I would really like to stay and get to know you. You are a very intriguing person Sookie Stackhouse." I knew he was talking about my weird ability to count bodies that were out of sight.

"Can I ask you something?" he said apprehensively.

"You can." I replied coyly.

"How did you know how many people were in that shack without seeing them?" he asked.

"X-ray vision of course." I said playfully.

"Seriously?" He said with his mouth gaped open and eyes bulging from their sockets.

"No, not really. I'm a telepath." I said nervously. I wasn't sure if that would scare him any less than my little X-ray vision joke.

"Seriously?" he repeated.

"Yep, seriously." I replied.

"So you could hear them? Can you hear me?" he asked. People always wanted to know if I could hear them. I guessed that people would get a little possessive of their deep dark thoughts. Rightfully so too, most people had some serious skeletons.

I laughed lightly. "I can't exactly hear Were's thoughts, but I can sense their brains signatures and I can sense their overall moods." I explained. Quinn looked amazed as I explained.

"That is freaking amazing!" Quinn said unexpectedly. I was grateful for his reaction. I had always been a little self-conscious about the way people perceived my quirk.

Quinn and I sat and talked for quite some time after that revelation until I heard his stomach grumble. I immediately got up to fix us some dinner. It was getting quite late as the sun had already set.

I didn't even notice what time it was, but Quinn and I must have spoken for hours.

Just as I was about to get the skillet out of the cupboard, I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it, but Quinn had beat me to it.

As the door swung open, I heard, "What the fuck is going on here?" I glanced at the door to see none other than my late night caller from last night.

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: I have to admit that I am totally not a Quinn fan, but he serves a purpose here. Yup the green monster. **

**Also, Sookie has the ability to remove the spell that has been cast upon her, but she doesn't realize that she is cursed so she can't fix a problem she doesn't know exists. **

**Next chapter includes one pissed off Viking, an ignorant fairy, and a captivated Weretiger. **


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I know it's been a while and for that I am sorry. I will say though, that I am committed to finishing this story. So this chapter is for you jrme5759, for lighting a fire under my ass. _

_Previously…_

_Quinn and I sat and talked for quite some time after that revelation until I heard his stomach grumble. I immediately got up to fix us some dinner. It was getting quite late as the sun had already set. _

_I didn't even notice what time it was, but Quinn and I must have spoken for hours. _

_Just as I was about to get the skillet out of the cupboard, I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it, but Quinn had beat me to it. _

_As the door swung open, I heard, "What the fuck is going on here?" I glanced at the door to see none other than my late night caller from last night._

**Chapter 22**

"Northman." Quinn said full of disdain and…was he being smug? That was weird, but then again, I didn't really know Quinn.

"Tiger." Northman replied with equal disdain.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Northman (apparently that was his name) said raising one eyebrow suspiciously while looking between Quinn and me.

"Um, well I was about to make dinner. " I answered the beautiful man, wondering why he was being so demanding.

"Yes, Sook and I were just about to have us a nice evening until you showed up." Quinn said smugly, and the insinuation he was making was not lost on me.

"Um, actually Quinn, I was just trying to be polite seeing as how you helped save my brother's life, but let's get one thing straight here, Mr. Northman didn't interrupt anything. We weren't about to spend a nice evening together. I am simply being a gracious host." I defended. Not that I owed Mr. Northman an explanation, but I didn't appreciate Quinn insinuating something that wasn't really happening. In fact, Quinn was just about to wear out his welcome in my home.

"I see. Obviously you have a different impression than Sookie does, and it seems as if the lady no longer wishes to host you. Perhaps you should leave." Mr. Northman said coolly. These two were wearing me out with their little pissing contest.

"Look Mr. Northman."

"Eric." He corrected me.

"Look Eric, I appreciate your obvious concern for me, but this posturing bullshit is about to piss me off." I argued. Perhaps it came out slightly bitchier than I would have liked, but dammit, they were wearing me out.

"Sookie, I know that you don't remember, but there are things that have been done to you, things that are…affecting you." Eric tried to explain, but frankly I wasn't sure that I cared.

"She's fine fanger! Leave her be." Quinn exclaimed in an anger filled tone. I was surprised and slightly confused by his overwhelming anger. He didn't know me, and he surely had no right to yell at a guest of mine in that way.

"Fuck off Tiger! You know less than nothing." Eric replied with equal anger, and I had to agree with him, Quinn knew nothing about me and had no right speaking for me. I was seriously over Quinn and his attitude.

"Quinn, I hate to do this, but really you leave me no choice. You don't know me and certainly have no business speaking for me. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I demanded. I wasn't joking around, and I'm sure that my body language back up my words. I tapped my feet on the hardwood floor, waiting for him to take the hint and leave. He looked at me shocked, as his eyes were bulging and his fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Fine babe, but don't ask me for any more favors." He finally said and walked out of the door. And for the record, I didn't ask him for a favor, though I did appreciate his help.

I sighed out of pure exhaustion, this whole night had become very arduous and I still had Eric to deal with.

"Eric, would you like to come inside?" I asked politely. I didn't see him as a threat, and quite frankly there was just something about him that eased my mind a little.

"Absofuckinglutely." He replied as he walked through the threshold. I smiled a little at his wording and enthusiasm.

I was over being the gracious southern hostess at this point, I followed Eric into the living room and fell ungracefully onto my couch, slouching into the cushions.

"Listen Eric, I know you think there is something wrong with me, and frankly I am having some issues with my memory, but I'm not sure how to even go about finding out what is wrong." I admitted. Everything in my body told me that Eric could be trusted and that he was telling me the truth.

"I have called in a few people to come and assess the situation. They should be here within the hour." Eric said as he came to sit next to me on the couch. He wasn't so close as to make me uncomfortable, but his presence did seem to bring me a smidgeon of peace.

I looked at him directly in his piercing blue eyes for a few silent minutes, just assessing him. I couldn't read his mind at all, but there was just something about him that felt familiar and safe to me. I wanted to crawl over to him and sit on his lap and lay my head on his shoulder, and I unconsciously started gravitating towards him.

I moved without even thinking until our bodies were touching. I wasn't sitting on his lap like I wanted to, but our arms and legs were touching. I felt an incredible amount of calm in his touch.

"Tell me what my relationship to you is?" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth, where he laid butterfly kisses on the back of my hand.

"My Sookie, we have a complicated relationship. But at its core, we are friends and we care for each other a great deal. And though you have never admitted your feelings to me, nor I to you, we are meant to be. You are mine as I am yours." He said softly while gazing into my eyes. I believed everything he said, moreover, I could feel everything he said.

"I…I believe you Eric." I said shakily. Why couldn't I remember him? We obviously had a history and from what I could gather it was a romantic one at that.

"Have we been…intimate?" I asked trying to frame my question in the right way.

"MMmmm., yes. Yes we have been …intimate. Not nearly enough, but it was incredible." He said with a far off look as if he were replaying the times that we were intimate with each other.

Just as I was about to ask him if he loved me, I heard a knock at the door.

"It's Godric and the doctor, I will get it." Eric said, and I was more than glad to let him deal with the company.

A few moments later, a teenager and a dwarf walked into my living room, and no that's not the making of a joke.

"Little girl, what have you gotten yourself into now?" the dwarf asked.

"Sookie, this is Dr. Ludwig" He pointed to the rude midget. "And this is Godric." He gestured towards the gorgeous teenager. Is it wrong to think a teenager is hot? Probably, but what can I say, he looked good.

"How do you do?" I replied

"You have been bespelled." Dr. Ludwig said instantly, reaffirming Eric's diagnosis.

"I'm not a witch, so I can't cure you, but I see you have a fairy bracelet. Why would you even call me out here when you can just cure yourself?" Dr. Ludwig said with frustration.

"I don't understand what you mean. My grandfather gave me this bracelet, but if I could cure myself, don't you think I would have done so by now?" I said. My anger was about to reach a climax.

"Little girl, you are a fairy, are you not?"

"Yes I am, my Great Grandfather is Niall Brigant." I said proudly.

"Yes, and you have a protection bracelet and you possess the ability to do Fairy magic, do you not?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to cast spells. I didn't make it that far in my training." I said, deflating a little bit.

"I suggest you call your grandfather then." Dr. Ludwig said and turned to leave. As I heard her shut the front door, I felt a little silly that I hadn't thought of my bracelet earlier.

"Sookie, do you have the book I gave you?" Godric asked, breaking me out of my little moment of self pity.

"I don't remember you giving me a book." I said robotically without looking up at him.

"The Faery Queen." He said. I looked up at him recognizing the book, but not remembering that he was the one that gifted it to me.

I got up and went to my room to retrieve it. When I came back downstairs, Eric and Godric were engaged in what appeared to be a heated debate, but as soon as they saw me, they became quiet.

I looked between the two of them, wondering what exactly they were discussing, but since neither of them volunteered the information, i decided to drop it.

"Nothing in it makes sense to me." I stated dejectedly.

"I'm afraid neither of us will be of much assistance to you." Godric said. "Perhaps you can get ahold of your kin?" He said, and there was a gleam of hope in his eye when he mentioned my kin, but for the life of me I couldn't guess what that was about.

"My cousins told me that if I ever needed them, all I had to do was ask for them." I said, wondering if I needed to click my heels three times or something. It couldn't be as easy as asking for them out loud, could it?

"I think there is more to this than someone casting a spell on you." Eric said while picking up one of my family photos and looking at it.

What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"We reviewed the security tapes from his club last night, and we noticed some oddities." Godric explained, but not in great detail.

"We also smelled fairy at the club, and it wasn't your scent." Eric added.

"Oookay." I said drawing out my words indicating my continued confusion.

"I think the sorceress is conspiring with the fairies, but what I cannot figure out is why." Godric said.

"Okay so if the fairies are in cahoots with some sorceress, then why are they targeting me, I mean my grandfather is like their leader, so to come after me would be to come after him. And also, if Fairies posess magic, then why do they need a sorceress?"

"These are good questions lover, and we will get to the bottom of this. I swear it to you." Eric said intensely.

He was so sincere that I couldn't help but believe every word he sai, but something nagging at the back of my mind told he this was much bigger than any of us could expect.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - SPOV**

"Wake up Princess." The beautifully melodic voice sang into my weary ears. I didn't want to wake up, just five more minutes. Then I felt the owner of that melodic voice gently tug on my arms. I reluctantly cracked open one eye, curious as to who would be waking me up at such a god awful hour of the morning.

Eric and the teenager, Godric, had stayed at my house until near dawn, which was only just a few hours ago. They had thought that my kin folk would come, but I'm sure they weren't naive enough to believe my kin would come around vampires. That would be near suicide.

"Oh good you're awake." The melodic voice sang, and I opened my eyes fully to find both Claudine and Claudette in my room. Indescribable joy swept through my body and I literally jumped off the bed and sprang into both of their arms, making for kind of an awkward group hug.

"Oh my god! I missed you guys so much!" I said and I couldn't help the tears from streaming down my face. I felt immediately comforted, a feeling fairies get when they are around each other. I loved them both so much and I knew they felt the same for me.

"Sookie, we don't have a lot of time, so let me be get to the point." Claudine said directly. "You have a lot of enemies." She said pausing to gather her thoughts. "They are numerous, and I suspect they are all working together." She said cryptically.

"Sister, do not worry the girl." Claudette said tersely. "She's under a spell, let's remove that first, then we can deal with the other situation." She offered exchanging sorrow-filled looks between Claudine and myself.

Claudette grabbed her The Faery Queene and walked over towards me. She grabbed the hand that had the bracelet on it and she began to chant. I didn't know what she was saying exactly, but I had picked up a few things in Faery.

As she spoke the last word of the chant, I gasped and the flow of tears began again. It all came rushing back to me like I was watching a home movie in my head. I saw it all is sequence, meeting the treacherous Bill Compton, his god awful maker, me killing said maker, Eric saving me, Godric comforting me, the awful night at Fangtasia, the subsequent car accident… oh my god. Someone had taken all those memories from me…but why?

Claudette, noticing my inner turmoil, scooped me up quickly and wrapped me in her loving embrace. And all I could think of in that moment was Godric, and the sadness he must feel being apart from my wonderful fairy cousin.

"It's okay Sookie, we are here." Claudette spoke soothingly into my ear.

"What happened to me?" I asked to no one in particular. I could feel the panic burgeoning in the pit of my stomach and it completely overwhelmed me.

"Someone cast a spell on you, and it was pretty potent. It was actually a spell within a spell." Claudine explained.

"Who would do that to me and why?" I asked out loud, certain that they didn't know the answer to that.

I looked at both of my cousins, confusion and disbelief lacing my features. I was so on edge that I began to pace my room frantically, mentally making a list of all of my potential enemies. Claudine said they were numerous, but I honestly couldn't name one person that I knew had a grudge against me, at least anyone that I knew who was still alive.

"Sookie, you need to calm down, we don't have a lot of time and we still have some things to go over." Claudine, my ever practical cousin urged.

"Give me your finger." She demanded, as she grabbed my right pointer finger.

She touched her pointer to mine and began to chant. I felt a warmth wash over my body and I suddenly became invigorated, like I had just finished soaking in a Jacuzzi tub. It was an odd, comforting sensation unique to fairies.

"Wow!" I said enthusiastically raising my now glowing finger and inspecting it carefully. I was completely awestruck and I felt more…powerful than I had before.

"You must listen carefully Sookie." Claudine said with a serious expression that I had never seen on her face before.

"I have transferred my power to you, but you must swear to only use your power responsibly and only when absolutely necessary." She said carefully.

Completely stunned, I said "I…I don't even know how." I trailed off still completely taken by my glowing finger.

"It is intuitive, you will know when you need to know, just don't lose this book." Claudette said, handing me her book.

"We must go, Sookie. I cannot stay here. I have given you my power, but in turn that has left me vulnerable." Claudine said making her way out of my room.

"Wait!" I exclaimed grabbing her arm in a desperate attempt to keep her for just a few minutes longer.

She turned to me, softening her facial features and said, "I know Sookie. Believe me, I wish I could stay, but I cannot." She said hugging me tightly.

I reluctantly pulled away from her wiping the stray tear away from my cheek. "You said I have enemies, who are they?" I asked both her and Claudette.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that grandfather has enemies, and they could be targeting you in an effort to get to him." Claudette explained. My jaw dropped, in all the time I spent in Faery, never once had I heard of any enemies.

"Who? Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't have a lot of time to get into it, but Niall's half-sister, Mab, believes that hybrids on this realm are putting Faery at risk." Claudette explained.

"Sister we _must _go." Claudine implored. Claudette nodded in approbation and turned to me regretfully.

"Goodbye Cousin." Claudette hugged be closely and whispered in my ear "Tell him I love him."

And I didn't need any further instruction on who she wished the message to go to.

They both opened the door to leave hastily, but before they could open the door fully I heard a stray thought and cursed myself for my lack of attention to my surroundings.

_Kill the Fairies, grab the girl_

I gasped but wasn't able to stop my cousins from opening the door. The next sequence of events happened so fast that I was completely helpless to stop anything.

Claudine opened the door and was immediately hit with a barrage of what I assume were lemon juice filled tranquillizer darts.

"Claudine!" I exclaimed as she fell to the ground immediately. I didn't even notice that Claudette had been hit as well, though she wasn't hit by as many darts, however she was still immobilized.

I saw four burly men running at full speed right at us. _Weres._ I was too busy tending to my injured cousins when I was tackled and subdued with handcuffs. The handcuffs began to burn my skin and I began to feel completely weakened.

I looked over at Claudine who seemed to be disintegrating before my eyes. She was being held by one of the weres and was completely covered by some type of what I can only describe as chainmail. Her skin began graying and her bones began protruding. She was dying.

"Stop. !" I yelled in desperation, but it didn't seem to affect anyone.. I struggled to get out of the shackles that were burning my skin, but it was to no avail.

The burning was painful, but I managed to ignore the feeling as I was more concerned with the state of my cousins. I chanced a glance over at Claudette and she was in a similar position as I, only her skin was being burnt from the tranquilizer darts as well, but she seemed to be holding up a little better than Claudine.

I couldn't help the tears from falling, though I tried desperately to be strong, but it was in vain. I searched for Claudine, but I couldn't find her. I had only took my eyes off her for a few seconds, but that's all the time it took. Looking over at where I had last seen her, I saw a pile of gleaming ash, and my heart sank.

"Claudine!" I cried out feebly and my body began to convulse then the world faded away and so did my pain.


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank everyone who left me a comment on the last couple of chapters. I really do appreciate that you take the time to Read and Review my little story...**

**Chapter 24 - SPOV**

When I came to, I was completely disoriented, drenched from head to toe and so so hot. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, and I began to panic. And when I say panic, I meant that I was having a full blown panic attack.

I very quickly realized that panicking was not helping my state of being, so I started to school my breathing; in through my nose, out through my mouth. The air was incredibly thick, and I was coming to the realization that I was stuck in what I could only guess was a coffin. I had about ten inches of free space between my face and the top of the box.

I started to feel around for some find of handle, or latch or anything that I could manipulate to help me get out of this godforsaken place, but it was futile. Not only that, but maneuvering around was difficult seeing as my hands and feet were bound in shackles.

I knew that I couldn't get myself out, so I began to scream. "Please! Let me outta here!" I screamed, and I began to see sparks emit from my fingers, but it seemed to be ineffective and the sparks began to fizzle almost as quickly as they started.

I calmed myself and assessed my situation so that I could formulate a plan. I decided to focus on facts, mentally making a list of the things I knew. First, I had been taken and I could just assume that my captor or captors cared nothing for my welfare, seeing as how they shoved me in a coffin.

Second, they obviously knew about my heritage because they bound me in iron shackles which, not only hurt, but also seemed to be restricting any powers I had.

My bracelet had also been taken off me, and I was left pretty much defenseless. Third, Claudine was dead and Claudette's whereabouts and status was unknown, and that unnerved me to no end.

Third, I was taken by Weres, so I could assume that supernaturals were behind my abduction.

I still had my telepathy, so I concentrated on my surroundings to see if I could "hear" anyone. After a few minutes of listening, I came to the conclusion that I was pretty much alone. I had never gauged how far my telepathic range was, however if there were anyone close I know I would have heard them…unless. Shit vampires.

I had no idea what time it was, I knew I had been taken during the daytime, but it wasn't out of the range of possibility that a vampire would use Weres to do their daytime bidding. It was completely possible that the sun had already set…plus I was locked in a coffin. Not too many species just randomly kept spare coffins lying around.

Okay, so I deduced that Weres had kidnapped me at the behest of a vampire, but who would have a vendetta against me? I had personally driven the stake through Russell Edgington's heart and saw him turn into a pile of goo, so perhaps this was retaliation for that.

Eric had my blood, and I his, so we had a connection of sorts. How strong that connection was, I had no idea, but I hoped it was strong enough for him to track me.

I felt a void quickly approaching, and I prayed that it was Eric or Godric, but I should have known not to get my hopes up, not when vampires are involved.

The lid to the coffin was lifted and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to even the dimmest of lighting. My eyes quickly focused on a man, actually vampire, that I had never seen before. He had deep brown eyes that almost looked black. He was probably about 5 ft 8" give or take with raven black hair. His facial bone structure was sort of odd, and he didn't have a lot of fat on his face so he looked perpetually starved, but he wasn't a necessarily an emaciated looking vampire by any means, in fact he looked quite muscular.

He looked at me with unadulterated odium and it made me feel quite scared for my existence. He could take me out in a heartbeat, especially because he had managed to bind my magic.

"So you are the infamous Sookie Stackhouse." He said in a bored tone, that I associated with all vampires. I didn't think he actually wanted an answer to that question, so I just looked at him with what I'm sure was a terrified expression.

"You have caused me a lot of problems, do you know that?" He asked, again was that rhetorical? I didn't even know him; much less know how much trouble I caused him.

He grabbed me by the shackles and lifted me from the coffin as if I was as light as a feather. He dragged me out of the room, then out of the house, or should I say shack, and then threw me unceremoniously into the trunk of an older model Lincoln Continental.

I wanted to ask about Claudette, but a part of me wasn't prepared to know the truth. Also, I was afraid to upset the vampire because the truth was that I had no idea what his motivation for taking me was, and I didn't know if I had anything to bring to the negotiation table.

We drove for only about ten or fifteen minutes, before the car stopped and the trunk opened. The vampire, again, grabbed me by my shackles and pulled me from the car, dragging me to a field where I saw two other people standing across from one another. I could hear their thoughts, though they were slightly muffled because they were Weres, but they were thinking about casting a spell.

I had never known that Weres could be witches as well, but these two women were. They both held a book of matches and a mason jar filled with herbs. Their thoughts were pretty concentrated on the task at hand. This spell that they were going to cast on me was going to remove any vampire blood in my system, which would effectively block Eric from finding me.

At that realization, I felt any hope I might have had leave completely. I felt incredibly powerless and hopeless. It was clear that this vampire knew me incredibly well. He must have known about my association to Eric, otherwise why would he insist that this spell take place.

"Marnie." The vampire spoke authoritatively. "We cannot waste time. Do the spell." He ordered, then pushed me towards the two Were witches.

"Stand here and hold this." The witch, Marnie, said roughly handing me a mason jar and a pack of matches. "Go stand over there." She ordered me and pushed me a little closer to the other witch. "Put down the Jar." She said without emotion. "When I say go, you light the match, place it in the jar and walk around the jar three times." She instructed.

I didn't want to do what she asked me, because I knew what the consequence was, but I also didn't want to upset two Were witches and a vampire.

I couldn't help the tears that were falling silently. I tried to be so strong, god knows I did, but I truly felt hopeless.

The witch began chanting, and I saw my fingers light up slightly, as if my body was trying to repel the spell, but again the sparks died out quickly.

"Strike the match, then walk around the jar." Marnie instructed, and I did exactly what she asked. The little flames burned brightly in my jar as I circled it three times, as instructed. I didn't really feel anything, but I suppose the spell worked.

"It's done." Marnie declared. "My debt to you has been fulfilled." Marnie declared to the vampire.

"Your debt is finished when I say its finished!" The vampire boomed menacingly. He lunged at Marnie so quickly that I hadn't had time to see him make a move. He ripped out her heart and sucked the blood from her aorta like she was a juice box.

A small sob escaped my mouth and I cringed at how brutal this vampire was. The other witch collapsed on the ground and looked to be in some kind of shock.

The vampire sauntered back over towards me and grabbed me roughly once again, and pulled me to the trunk, shutting the lid. I felt the far depress, and the engine start. We drove a little farther this time. It seemed as though we were on the road for half an hour maybe a little longer.

This time when he stopped and the trunk lid popped open, I looked around, cataloging every detail of my surrounding.

Dirt road, cracker house with unpainted wood surrounded by a thick forest of trees and bushes. I smelled Louisiana Bayou, so I knew I was close to some kind of water.

"Now." The vampire said dragging me from the trunk again, which was getting old by the way. "Let me introduce myself" He said dragging me into the house. He threw me down onto an old, dirty couch.

"I am István." He declared as if that name was supposed to mean something to me. He gauged my reaction for a few minutes as he hunched down and got right in my face and said the three words that sealed my fate.

"I made Lorena."


	25. Chapter 25

**So yeah, sorry Claudine had to die, but it kind of was inevitable. Eric is pretty pissed off in this chapter, so he will be yelling and cursing A LOT. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – EPOV**

"Sookie." I said bolting upright into a sitting position on my bed. Something was incredibly wrong, she was petrified. I felt her fear as if it were my own. I knew it was still sunny out, in fact by my estimation, the sun had only risen a mere few hours ago.

"Fuck!" I yelled out to no one. I needed to get to her, but that was impossible. I felt incredibly worthless to her, what good was my preternatural strength and speed, if I was bound by ultraviolet light.

I grabbed my phone, desperate to get some help to her, and dialed my day man. I knew there wasn't a whole hell of a lot that he could do, but at least he could investigate.

"Mr. Northman?" Bobby said in a confused tone. I had never contacted him during the daytime hours, mainly because I didn't want him to know that I could be awake at that time.

"Go to Sookie's house and check on her." I demanded with authority.

"Y..Yes sir." He stammered. I could hear his rapid heart beat through the phone.

"GO NOW!" I yelled and hung up. "FUCK!" I could still feel her and she was feeling a complex mix of terrified, sad and determination.

The minutes seemed to tick by incredibly slowly, but I was still feeling her fear which didn't seem to diminish at all. And then she just…ceased to exist." GODDAMMIT!" I yelled throwing whatever in the fuck I could reach.

I grabbed my phone and called my worthless piece of shit dayman. "What the fuck did you find?" I demanded irately.

"I, I, I" he fucking stammered.

"Calm the fuck down and tell me what you found." I yelled. He was fucking fired after this shit.

"I just arrived master. There is a woman lying on the ground. She is not unconscious." Bobby said, and I felt slightly relieved, knowing that at least she was alive.

"But it isn't Sookie sir." He said, and my undead heart sank. I wanted to know who the woman was, but my first priority was Sookie.

"Look around what else do you see?" I said through gritted teeth. I could hear his erratic heart beating and the wind catching the speaker in the receiver of his phone.

"There was a struggle, I see tire marks and a pile of glittering ash." He said, unsure of what he was seeing, but I knew. God dammit, I knew. One of her fairy kin had perished, and if they were able to be taken out with all of their magic and power, then it was looking more and more grim for Sookie.

"Fuck! Ok, go inside the house and get the security tape. You know where it is. Bring it to me immediately." I instructed.

"Actually sir, I can just email it to you. Give me two minutes." He said, surprising me with his efficiency.

"Fine. Hurry!" I said, slamming my phone shut. Maybe I wouldn't fire him after all. I paced and paced, until I finally got a notification on my phone that I had a new email message. I quickly opened the attachment and waited for the fucking video to download.

When I hit play, what I was able to see on the security video, which was quite a bit, pissed me the fuck off.

A bunch of Weres had attacked Sookie and two other fairies, killing one fairy, severely injuring the other fairy, and kidnapping Sookie. They had bound her in shackles, probably iron seeing as how she was defenseless and unable to use her magic.

The whole encounter took less than a few minutes, that's all it took to kidnap my Sookie. I didn't believe Sookie had any Were enemies, so it only stood to reason that they were working for someone else, probably vampires. Vampires were very well known for using Weres to do their bidding, so that seemed to be a logical conclusion.

I forwarded the email to Godric, then to Bill since Bill was my area investigator; I hoped that he would be able to identify the Weres. I also, reluctantly, forwarded the footage to Herveaux, hoping that he would be able to tell me who they were.

As soon as I sent the emails, I dialed Herveaux. I knew that he blamed Sookie for the death of his Werebitch ex-fiancé, but I didn't give a fuck. He would help me or I would end him. Period.

"Herveaux." I said firmly.

"What the fuck do you want, fanger." He said resentfully. Asshole.

I ignored his insult, because I had more pressing issues at hand. "I emailed you a video. I need you to look at it and tell me who the fucking Weres are." I instructed him, leaving no room for argument.

"I don't owe you any favors, go fuck yourself." He said petulantly.

"They fucking kidnapped Sookie, so drop the shit and look at the fucking video!" I yelled, my voice increasing with each word I spoke. He was getting on my last fucking nerve.

I heard him sigh, then he said. "Alright, give me a minute, I'll call you right back." He said, and I hung up.

The waiting was fucking killing me, I needed to be out there, looking for her and murdering the motherfuckers responsible for her kidnapping. And believe me, as soon as I found the people responsible, they were as good as dead.

After a few minutes, I heard my phone ring.

"Who are they Herveaux?" I demanded.

"I don't know them personally, but they are from the Sharp Claw pack down in New Orleans." He replied.

Shit. If they were from New Orleans, they could be working at the behest of the Queen. But thinking about it, it didn't make sense. She knew of Sookie, and showed very little interest in her. Was that all a game? No, no. I knew it wasn't Sophie Anne, because she never used Weres to do her bidding. That was something that she was adamant about. She never liked to involve humans or Weres into vampire affairs. So, if it wasn't Sophie Anne, then who the fuck could it have been?

"Look into it, ask your packmaster. I believe these Weres are working for someone, and I need to find out who." I wasn't asking, this was a direct order. If he cared any for Sookie at all, and I suspected that he still did, he would do this.

"I'm only doing this for Sookie." He growled. I didn't give a fuck who he was doing it for, as long as he did it.

"Fine. Call me as soon as you find out anything." I said and hung up. I paced the room, not knowing what else I could do, there was still almost 10 hours of daylight left, and with each second that passed, my worry for Sookie only increased.

I grabbed my longsword from my closet and started sharpening it, because really there was nothing more I could do, and I was definitely going to be killing some motherfuckers this evening.

I managed to get lost in my task, and a few hours had gone by. My phone began ringing, and it was Bobby. I hoped that he had managed to earn his goddamn keep.

"Northman." I answered.

"Master, I have some new information." He said.

"Speak." I replied.

"First, the woman has regained her consciousness. She says her name is Claudette and she is Sookie's cousin. She doesn't know anything about the Weres that kidnapped Sookie, but she does have some information on who her possible enemies are. " Bobby said. That was good news, though not the best. At least I could narrow down the field of potential captors.

"Go on." I demanded.

"Right." He said nervously. "She says that there are fairies after Sookie. She believes that they may have even made a deal with some vampires to work together to eliminate her. " Mother fucker. I would eliminate all the fucking fairies and all vampires within a hundred mile radius of New Orleans if it meant that I could get to her.

"Does she know who the vampires are?" I demanded. It wasn't logical that fairies were behind this, seeing as how they could have just taken her without the use of Weres.

"Unfortunately, no she does not. But I ran the plates of the vehicles. They were registered to a man named Steven Randy and Trent Simmons. I've emailed over their information. They live in Slidell and work as mechanics in a shop called Sharp Claw Automotive. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I was doing a full background check on them. I emailed that information to you as well. " He was so fucking efficient that I was definitely going to be giving him a raise.

"Good work. Call me if you find out anything further." I said. I rarely gave him praise, so he knew how pleased I was with him.

I checked my email, and saw several attachments, all background information on the Weres. The information was so thorough, that I knew what blood type they were, where they shopped for groceries, and most importantly, their tax return information.

They both had reported a large amount of money earned from a business in New Orleans called "Fine Hungarian Imports and Trade." I had never heard of the business before, but I seriously doubted that those piece of shit Weres knew anything about Fine Hungarian Imports.

I called Bobby back and instructed him to fully investigate whatever the fuck that business was and who owned it.

It was now 4:00 and the sun wouldn't set for another 3 hours. I felt a little bit better knowing that I was pretty fucking close to figuring out who was behind her kidnapping. I wondered how Sookie was, if she was injured or scared or…alive. No, I had to believe that she was still alive, though I couldn't feel her emotions necessarily; I could still feel her within me. If she had perished, I'd imagine that I would feel sort of hollow, but that wasn't the case, so I could only pray to my gods that she was uninjured.

My phone began to ring again, and I thought it was Bobby, but looking at the caller ID, I noticed that it was Compton.

"Northman." I said tersely. Had he felt the same thing I did this morning? If that was the case, I wondered why he hadn't called earlier.

"You sound awfully calm for someone whose had their lover kidnapped." He replied. Motherfucker.

"You should do well to remember who the fuck you are talking to." I said in warning. It sounded like he was begging to be tortured by Pam again. His dick still hadn't grown back yet, so she would have to find another appendage to remove.

"I have emailed you some surveillance video. I need you to find out who these motherfuckers are. DO. NOT. FAIL. ME." I said seething in anger.

"I already know who took her." He replied smugly. As if it were the right time to act like a smug mother fucker. He was fucking dead.

"Eric. This is serious. She was taken by my grandsire." He said. FUCK!

Compton's fucking grandsire was named István and he was a psychotic fuck. From what I know of him, he used to force Lorena to lure men into their lair, only to drain each and every one of them dry. They would fuck their dead bodies, then dismember each one, throwing the body parts into the bayous.

He was punished by the Magister for this, because they were causing so many deaths that it drew too much attention, and since vampires were not "out of the coffin" back then, he was considered a threat.

From what I understood, he was punished to 100 years in a silver lined coffin. But that was over 150 years ago, so he had been released. Lorena was not punished as István was, which I guess is why she chose to make Compton.

Knowing what a complete psychopath István was, I became overwhelmingly worried for Sookies welfare. I blamed this all on Compton though. I imagine István's motive for kidnapping Sookie was retribution for her ending Lorena, and she was only forced to do so because of the weaknesses of Bill Motherfucking Compton.

"You better pray that Sookie lives, because if she doesn't, you will meet your end by my hand tonight. This is your fucking fault." I screamed at him, if Pam were around, she would say that I was losing it.

"Look Eric, I can help get Sookie back, I know where István resides. I will meet you at Fangtasia at first dark." He replied. He would definitely be at Fangtasia, but not in the friendly confines of the club, oh no, he will be in the goddamn basement.

One thing I knew with absolute certainty, István would die tonight.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so no rescue yet, but it is coming. Next chapter we will hear how Sookie is holding up, and oh yeah…badass Eric will make an appearance. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments and reviews. I couldn't, in good conscience, let this go for another week, so without further ado.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – SPOV**

"You realize, little girl, that you now owe me." My captor said menacingly as he trailed a bony finger across my cheek, his dark eyes gleaming with an unspoken threat. My wrists were still shackled, and I was also tied to a chair and wrapped in iron chains. My body felt like it was on fire, and I felt completely drained of energy.

The vampire, Lorena's maker, had successfully removed the blood ties that I had with Eric, and Bill for that matter, so hopelessness began setting in as well. If by some miracle, Eric was able to locate me, I could only hope that it happened soon, because István definitely had plans for me and I didn't believe they ended happily.

I didn't respond to his unspoken threat, because I felt like I could buy more time with my silence. He continued circling me, much like a lion stalking its prey, while touching me with his cold creepy fingers that made me shudder in disgust.

"You see, Lorena was mine." He said, as he took his place directly in front of me, grabbing my head and forcing it up so that I looked directly in his eyes.

"I owned her. I created her for one reason and one reason only." He said grabbing my hair and pulling it roughly. "To do as I please." He finished his tirade by leaning down and roughly kissing me. I felt completely disgusted and when I wouldn't open up my mouth to allow him entrance, he bit me crudely. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it still hurt.

"You, my dear, are an interesting little creature, a jewel really. Had I known that Lorena's worthless progeny had a fairy in his captivity, I would have paid him a visit a long time ago." He said as he made a move to remove the iron chains that bound me to the chair.

"Do not try anything." He stopped his movements to warn me. I had no idea what he planned to do to me, but I was already preparing myself to at least be sexually assaulted. My mind was racing, as I tried to figure out a way to buy some time.

"You see, there is an unwritten rule amongst vampires." He said, as he slowly unchained me. "For every vampire life taken, another must be created." He said, and I began to panic, and suddenly the need for a coffin became all too apparent. My stomach lurched and panic began to set in. Breathing became a chore and I couldn't overcome the feeling of absolute dread.

"CALM YOURSELF!" he screamed, grabbing me by my shoulders and pulling me into a standing position.

"You will only need oxygen for just a few minutes longer." He said in a more toned down manner. As soon as he said that though, he ripped my clothing from my body. I was shaking, not only from the lack of clothing, but also from the overwhelming fear of becoming a vampire and being sired to this psychopath.

"Mmm. Aren't you just mouthwatering?" He said, looking my body over as if I were a tri tip. "Once you rise, I am going to have a lot of fun with you. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that you ended Lorena." He said as he grabbed me and brought my body flush with his. I heard the tell-tale snick of his fangs, and I began to squirm in his embrace, trying in vain to get away from him. With my hands bound, and his overwhelming grip on me, there really wasn't anything I could do to get away.

I tried desperately to use my light, or my magic, or just anything that would buy me time. My fingers fizzled, and the magic was useless.

I screamed in abject terror as I felt his fangs tear into my neck. He drank deeply, moaning and commenting on how fantastic I tasted. I felt my body tense, and my muscles involuntarily cramp and the world began to darken. I fell away, praying to god, that he would just let me die.

* * *

**EPOV- **

There was still an hour left before sundown, but I knew that Godric would be awake. I called him, letting him know all that had happened during the day. We formulated a plan of attack, and I felt immeasurably better knowing that I had the backing of my 2000 year old maker. Not that I wouldn't kill every motherfucker with my bare hands if I had to, but knowing that he cared for Sookie as I did made the situation a little better.

Bobby had brought Sookie's fairy cousin to Fangtasia, with the understanding that she would mask her scent. She seemed to be healed, or at least healed enough to do what was necessary to save Sookie. Godric and I would get the map of the location of István and we would take off to get her.

As I waited for the sun to set, I waited, not so patiently, in my car that was parked in the garage. About ten minutes before sundown, I opened the garage door. The ultraviolet rays were still out, but I didn't give a shit. All that mattered was getting to Sookie.

It only took me 10 minutes to get to Fangtasia, and it appeared as though I was the first to arrive. Irrationally, it pissed me off knowing that I had to wait for Bill to arrive. Since he was all the way out in Bon Temps, he wouldn't be here for at least another 20 minutes. I went inside to find the fairy sitting on the leather sofa in my office. She appeared very ill, almost like a person who has had months of radiation chemotherapy looked.

As I walked into my office, she stood and greeted me. I couldn't smell her, so it appeared as though she was successful at masking herself.

"I am Claudette, Sookie's cousin." She introduced herself, bowing her head slightly in a sign of respect.

"Eric Northman." I replied. "Tell me what happened." I demanded, though I pretty much already knew, I still needed her corroboration.

She went over the events that occurred during the morning, up until the point that she passed out. She didn't provide me anything that I hadn't already figured out, though she did mention the fact that Claudine had perished most likely because she was in a weakened state as a result of giving her magic to Sookie.

A few moments later, Godric walked through the door. As soon as he eyes roved over Claudette, he audibly gasped and approached her at vampire speed.

"By the gods." He whispered, stroking her hair back from her face, his eyes taking inventory of each and every one of her features. I felt like I was intruding on a very special moment, but I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me.

I had spent centuries with my maker, and never once had I seen him this act this way towards anyone. It made me long for my Sookie even more in that moment.

"Are you alright, my love?" I heard him ask.

"Yes." She stammered out, tears lacing her face.

He leaned in to kiss her chastely. It was a kiss filled with longing and unspoken sentiment. I stood up and stalked out of the office, no longer wanting to intrude on their reunion, but also I needed to calm myself down. Watching their exchange elicited a need within me to be with my Sookie. I needed her, and I didn't know how I would make it through another thousand years without her.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Pam strolled in carrying Compton by the neck. Godric and Claudette emerged from the office with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Where is your grandsire?" I demanded of Compton.

"Sheriff, I can feel him close b…" Before he could finish what he was saying, a gut wrenching pain ripped through both of us. The pain was so intense, that we both doubled over. Pam and Godric both rushed to my side. I felt like I was dying, but I knew that it wasn't my pain that I was feeling. It was the blood tie I had with Sookie being ripped from my body. There was a hole, where she once occupied, but I refused to believe that she was dead. After a few minutes I was able to compose myself. I wiped away the blood tears that trailed a path down my face. I noticed that Compton's face mirrored mine, and he looked haunted.

"Finish!" I yelled, grabbing him by the collar. "Where is he?" I demanded. Whether or not Sookie lived, he was still going to die.

He took a few unnecessary shaky breaths, and I noticed his hands were trembling. "Monroe. It's the same cracker house, Lorena turned me in." He said wearily, handing me a Google map printouts.

I wasted no time, and nodded to Pam. She knew what I was telling her to do, and she loyally complied, throwing Compton to the ground and beginning the punishment that he was due. "Let me go Pam, I need to save Sookie!" He screamed pathetically. He was going nowhere near her.

Godric followed me out the back door to the club. I reached into my car and grabbed my long sword. Flying would be faster and since Compton managed to printout the aerial view of István's location, finding the place wouldn't be a problem. Godric followed suit and we both took off into the air.

It only took a matter of moments to find the location. We both circled the house to make sure that we knew all the entrances and exits. I could hear a very very faint human heartbeat, it was so faint that a doctor would probably think the person was dead, and I instinctively knew that it was Sookie.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I whispered angrily. "He's attempting to turn her!" I said to Godric. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder in a calming manner.

"He cannot Eric." He said which confused the fuck out of me.

"She cannot be turned." He clarified. I had no idea that she could not be turned into a vampire, but I couldn't think on that at the moment. All that mattered was getting her in my arms, and killing that motherfucker.

"I will go in through the back, you go in through the front." Godric suggested. It was a good plan, as long as the owner of the home wasn't human. The house appeared to be about 200 years old, and made of logs that had rot from the years of weatherization. If I had to guess, I would say that the house had no owners at all, seeing as it didn't even have running water.

I pulled out my sword, and made my way to the front of the house. I couldn't feel any barrier at the door, so I assumed I would be okay to enter. I waited until Godric was in position, then we simultaneously kicked the doors in.

The house, if you could even call it that, was small, maybe 600 sq. feet at the most. It was a typical one room southern style cracker house, that was representative for the era which it was built.

István chose to attack Godric first, and I could tell that we had completely taken him by surprise. Godric was easily 1300 years his elder, so restraining him was like watching a spider catch a fly.

I immediately searched for Sookie, but I couldn't see her. I did spot a coffin in the corner, and the feeling of dread washed over me. At vampire speed, I made my way to the unassuming piece of shit coffin. When I opened the lid, she was laid completely naked and barely breathing. Her heartbeat was nearly nonexistent and I knew that she would die soon. She looked so pale and so fragile, and I felt like I had completely failed her. I took my shirt off and placed it over her body, then I picked her up and held her to me, cradling her as if she was a new born baby.

Godric pulled my attention away from the woman in my arms that held my life so completely.

"Eric." He said, and I knew what I had to do. I reluctantly set Sookie, back down into that godforsaken coffin. My initial plan was to kill him swiftly with my long sword, but seeing him with my Sookie's blood dripping from his mouth provoked a raging fire within me. He deserved no mercy, and a swift death would be just that.

I stalked over to him slowly formulating a plan in my head. He had the nerve to speak to me.

"You can kill me now, because I have already experienced heaven inside of Sookie." He said disgustingly. I saw red, and didn't even dignify him with a response, instead choosing to rip his fucking arm off his body. He screamed in pain, as I literally proceeded to tear him limb from limb. I ripped his small cock of and shoved it down his throat.

"Eric. Finish him, Sookie needs you." Godric said. And I could have kicked myself. In my raging need for vengeance, I had neglected Sookie's wellbeing.

I ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it right before his eyes and he exploded into a messy pile of disgusting dead vampire goo.

Godric grabbed my sword, and I tore into my wrist and placed it over Sookie's mouth. I had to massage her throat so that she could ingest my blood. It was not enough to heal her completely, but it was enough to increase her heart rate, so that I could move her. I heard Godric on his cell phone, instructing Pam to have Dr. Ludwig at the club when we arrived.

I picked up Sookie and held her reverently in my arms whispering soothing words of love. "I love you Sookie. Come back to me." I whispered, brushing the hairs away from her face.

Godric and I walked out of that godforsaken house, which I had decided that I would be burning as soon as possible.

I took to the sky with the love of my long life in my arms, swearing to myself, Sookie and the gods that I would sooner die than let another incident like this one happen to her again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK, so what do you think? BTW, Sookie was not sexually assaulted. I have a feeling Eric is not done with his need to avenge Sookie. We shall see. Just to let you know, this story is winding down. I don't really think Sookie can take any more attacks, she needs a little break. Maybe a sexy vacay to Eric's plantation in Bermuda? **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hi all! Just a few more chapters left and I hope to have them written by the end of next week.**

* * *

**Chapter 27 EPOV**

If I had a heartbeat, I swear it would have stopped. In the moments leading up to Dr. Ludwig's arrival, I feared for my love's life. Her heartbeat was weak and erratic, and her breathing was slow. I hovered over her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and in reality, she _was_ the most precious thing in the world… in _my_ world.

While hovering protectively over her, I plotted my next move. Compton was secured in the basement, but he was not, by any means, safe from my wrath. The only logical conclusion I could make as to how Istvan had found out about Sookie, was through him. He seemed to know too much about the situation, like how he knew where to find Istvan. I would definitely be paying him a little visit.

Second, I had gotten information from Herveaux as to the identity of the weres that had been responsible for taking Sookie. They would also meet their ends soon as well.

I also needed to find out if anyone else knew anything about Sookie and her heritage. The more people that knew about her, the more at risk we were for something like this happening again, and I would go to the ends of the earth to ensure that it never did.

Seeing her like this and knowing what could have happened was enough to break my sanity. I loved this small woman, and there was literally nothing I wouldn't do to protect her.

Pulling me from my internal musings, Dr. Ludwig waddled through the doors of the club, taking one look at my unconscious lover; she shook her head at me. I didn't need anyone to make me feel anymore guilty that I already did.

"What happened this time?" She demanded in her high pitched no nonsense tone.

"She was attacked by a vampire and drained of her blood." I responded, impatiently. I didn't have time for twenty questions; I just wanted her to heal my love.

"She needs fairy blood." She said flatly and pointed at Claudette. "You, fairy come here." She demanded.

Claudette didn't need to be told twice. She unclasped her hands from Godric's, which was an odd thing to see in and of itself, and briskly walked towards Sookie.

"You must breathe into her." Dr. Ludwig said, as she grabbed the fairy's finger and picked it with a needle. She then placed Claudette's finger in Sookie's mouth.

As soon as the pearl of blood formed on her finger, I immediately became rigid. The smell was delicious, mouth-watering, overwhelming. I had to quickly get a hold of myself, and I noticed Godric eyeing me as well. We were both old enough to resist, but Pam was not. I noticed her unconsciously walking towards the fairy, and I immediately took action.

"Pam, go to the basement and stay there until I call you. That is a command." I said firmly, and her gaze broke away from the fairy and her body forced itself out of the room.

Godric and I both looked at each other; we had to stop breathing to control ourselves. Though Godric had never said it, I knew that he would do anything to protect Claudette, just as I would for Sookie. So if that meant commanding me, he would.

The blood exchange only lasted a few seconds, and the miniscule amount of blood was enough, apparently.

"She is not full blood; breathing into her will not work." Claudette exclaimed to Dr. Ludwig.

"Listen up Fairy, she may not be full blooded, but she has been given the magic of a full blood has she not?" Dr. Ludwig asked. Claudette just nodded in affirmation. "Good then let me do my job. Breathe into her." She demanded.

Claudette looked upon her skeptically, but relented. She hovered over Sookie's near lifeless form and opened her mouth as if to give her CPR.

Claudette took a large intake of breath and blew into Sookie's mouth. The air in the room felt heavy, somehow and even though I wasn't breathing, I could feel a change in the atmospheric pressure.

As the last particles of air entered Sookie's lungs, I could immediately tell the difference. Her heart rate had picked up and she began to take deeper breaths of air.

"I'll send you the bill vampire." Dr. Ludwig said, packing up her belongings and taking her leave. I rushed to Sookie at vampire speed and picked her up holding her close, while brushing back the strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Claudette and I will be going." Godric explained, as he pulled her into an embrace. I just nodded at the pair. I couldn't care about anything in the moment, other than caring for the woman in my arms.

I called Pam, and told her to lock up. As I carried Sookie out to my car, she began to stir and her eyes fluttered open hesitantly.

"You are safe, my love." I cooed, placing her in the passenger seat. She hadn't gained her full faculties yet, and seemed to be slightly disoriented.

I jumped in the passenger seat, and buckled her in. I took her small hand in mine as I drove away from the club. I didn't want to take her back to her home yet, at least not until I improved the security there. I knew that she would insist on staying at the old farmhouse, which I was not necessarily opposed to, but I would be damned if I would let her go back there without some security assurances.

"Eric." She called my name out weakly. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "I am right here my love."

She opened her eyes fully and looked over at me in a very confused manner. "What happened to me?" she asked in a very small voice.

"You were taken by weres and drained by a vampire." I said. I could feel her emotions since I had given her my blood, but it was a weak connection. I would bring up the topic of a bond later.

She shook her head as if to will herself to remember and said, "I'm so sorry Eric." She apologized and her voice cracked a bit, as she tried to hold back the tears, but I could smell them and I knew that she had begun to weep.

I wanted to pull her into me and beg her not to cry, give her all the comfort that she needed, but in the confines of my car, that just was not possible.

"Do not cry, love. You have nothing to be sorry about." I said kissing her hands again. It broke my heart to see my strong beautiful fairy look so broken.

"I shouldn't have left that night at the club." She said wiping her tears. She had nothing to be sorry for, there were people plotting against us that night, and none of the subsequent events were her fault.

"Sookie." I said dropping my voice in sadness. "That was not your fault, none of this was. If anything, I failed to protect you. You were cursed, and I should have brought you into my home until you were cured." I said shaking my head at my own stupidity.

"I promise you this. I will never let anything happen to you again. Ever." I said looking directly into her eyes, begging her to believe me. I needed her to feel safe, and I could only pray that she felt safe with me.

I wiped her tears away with my free hand and caressed her cheek tenderly as I pulled into my gated community.

Sookie hadn't even paid attention to where we were going until we approached the gates. "Where are we?" she asked looking around to see if she could see anything familiar.

"This is my home, Sookie. Is it okay that we come here?" I asked, wanting to make sure that she would not be uncomfortable.

"Umm." She said biting her lip nervously. "You want to take me to your home?" she asked apprehensively.

I smiled weakly at her and said, "If it were up to me, it would be your home as well." I would bring her to my side, care for her, give her anything her heart desired. All she would have to do was give me the go ahead.

"Eric." She said breathily, and I couldn't help but to give her my most honest smile. I wanted her to know how serious I was.

I pulled into my garage, and turned the engine off, but we both sat there for a few moments, just staring into one another, but the desire to hold her close won out and I got out of the car and ran around at vamp speed, picking her up.

"Eric!" she exclaimed laughing melodically. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to me, and I wanted to make her sound that way every day. I wanted to make her happy, and that was a miracle in and of itself. It was quite a foreign feeling to me, the need to please someone else, to put their happiness before my own. It was a piece of me that I knew I had and could never give to any other person.

I just wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile, and I would do whatever it took every single day for the rest of our lives to make sure that it happened.

"I can walk ya know?" she said playfully indignant, but I knew she didn't really want me to let her go, I could feel it in her emotions.

I sped her into my home and dropped her carefully on my large jewel toned sofa. I knew that she probably felt less than fresh, so I ran down to the large bathroom and started to run her a bath. I grabbed a terrycloth bathrobe and went downstairs to retrieve Sookie.

"Would you like to take a bath?" I asked her as I dropped to my knees to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, actually I would. I feel kinda gross." She replied fingering her hair which still had dried blood in it.

"Let me take care of you." I whispered to her, taking her hand out from her hair and kissing it lightly. I figured that it would be quite a concession for my strong willed fairy to actually let me take care of her, but I had hoped that she would take what I had offered in the manner that it had been given…out of love.

"I'm exhausted Eric." She said deflating a little as she laid her head on my shoulder for support.

"I know, but I will care for you, then you may rest love." I stood up from the ground with Sookie and the bathrobe in my arms. I carried her to the bathroom, where the tub was just about filled with warm water.

I gently sat Sookie down on the lid of the toilet, while I retrieved some bath salts and bubbles. When I was satisfied that the salts had sufficiently disintegrated, I slowly began to peel the tattered clothing from Sookie's body. All she was wearing was one of my shirts that seemed to fit her like a dress.

I picked her up and reverently placed her in the tub. "How's the temperature?" I asked wanting to make sure that she was comfortable.

"Mmmm." Was all she replied. Her eyes closed and she looked relaxed. I took that as a good sign and quickly divested myself of the clothes I had on.

I grabbed the sponge and a bar of soap and sat behind Sookie in the tub. Her body instinctively molded into mine, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

I ran the sponge over Sookie's body, careful ly making sure that I covered every inch of her. Her body was limp and the only thing keeping her above water was the firm grasp I had on her. She wasn't asleep however, but I was glad that I could provide some comfort to her.

"I'm going to wash your hair." I whispered, I didn't want to just start washing her hair and risk getting soapy water in her eyes. "Lean your head back just a bit." I said softly. I cupped some of the water and poured it over her head, and then I grabbed some shampoo and lathered it into her hair. I wanted to make sure that she was relaxed, so I took the time to massage the soap into her scalp.

"That feels so good." She said barely above a whisper. I was more than glad to make her feel that way. I continued to massage her scalp, until the suds got to be a little too much, and then I slowly rinsed her hair.

I didn't want this to be sexual, it was purely about providing comfort to her, cleaning her both literally and metaphorically of the happenings of the day. Still, it was hard to control myself with a naked, relaxed, sexy, wet Sookie sitting in my lap.

After I cleaned her hair, I took some time to massage her back and shoulders. My large hands easily covered her small shoulders, and I knew that I was doing an effective job by the moans coming out of Sookie.

I brushed her hair to the side, so that her neck was exposed to me. I could see and hear her pulsing vein, letting me know that my Sookie was alive and her heart was beating. I thought it was the most wondrous sound in the world. I placed butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders as I continued to run my hands over her body. I knew I had to stop before I reached the point of no return.

"Are you ready to get out my love?" I asked. The water had started to turn a little cold, and although it didn't mean shit to me, I didn't want my lover to be chilled.

She didn't respond with words, only nodding her head. I lifted myself out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She stood up and I quickly retrieved her, not wanting her to exert any energy whatsoever.

"You don't have to treat me like a china doll." She accused lightly while laughing softly.

"No, but I love you and I want to care for you…If you'll let me." I replied. At my words, she stiffened a little, and caused me to pause. What had I done to make her react that way?

"You love me?" She asked hesitantly while looking me directly in the eyes, as if she were about to glamour me.

I realized my error in that moment. It is very easy to forget that I hadn't actually said those words to her, but since I had thought them in my head for so long, it was just so natural to say them aloud.

"Yes." I said emphatically. And for a moment, I just stood there looking at her, willing my love into her. Her eyes began to water, and I hoped upon hope that they were happy tears.

"I love you too." She said in a whisper as the tears stained her face. My heart swelled at her words, and I didn't remember ever being that happy in my life.

I gently wiped away the tears and kissed her lips lightly. Smiling like a fool in love, I dried her body and wrapped the robe around her. I held her hand and led her to my sleeping quarters.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked her, not wanting to presume anything.

"Yes." She said gripping my hand.

I grabbed a clean shirt of mine and replaced the robe she had on with the shirt. The robe would not be comfortable to sleep in.

I pulled down the comforter and motioned for her to get in the bed which she did. She looked so beautiful there in my bed, wearing my shirt, smelling like my soap. Gods, I wanted her so bad in that moment, but I would not push it, she had been through hell today.

I quickly got in the other side and pulled her to my body spooning her from behind. I still had a couple of hours before the sun would rise, and I would cherish those hours by holding Sookie, my whole world, in my arms.

I couldn't help but kiss her shoulder, rub her arms and smell her hair. Being in love with her was a weird feeling, it was like I wanted to protect her, be with her always, but also, I felt like I could never be close enough to her, like if I crawled inside her body, it still wouldn't be close enough. It was for that reason that I entwined our legs under the blankets. She just did things to me, caused these physical and chemical reactions within me. It was automatic that my body would touch hers, it couldn't be helped. We were like magnets, and there wasn't a force in the world strong enough to pull us apart.

"Eric." She whispered in a breathless tone that was seductive and innocent all at once.

"Yes, my love." I said as I caressed her breasts, feeling her nipples harden underneath my hands. Her bare legs began to rub against mine, in an effort to seek out friction. I knew that she was wet, I could smell it. She was the sun personified and her honey smelled like heaven.

"I love you." She said softly, breathlessly.

"I thought I had lost you. " I admitted, as I moved my hand to her heated core, touching her lightly. "It drove me insane." I said as I played with her curls. We were still spooning, so my mouth was directly over her ear, which I made sure to take into my mouth.

"I can't lose you, Sookie." I said sounding more desperate than I had hoped. But as I said the words, I knew them to be true. If I lost her, I would end myself.

Her arousal was growing more and more as I continued to rub her body. I inserted a finger into her core, and she was, as I suspected, so incredibly wet.

"Eric." She said in a hauntingly seductive voice as she ground her hips into the hand that was touching her so intimately. She needed my touch as much as I needed hers. She needed to be reassured that she was alive, and I would happily provide those assurances.

I inserted another finger and began to massage her slickness just as I did her shoulders in the bathtub earlier. My other arm snaked around her chest and I pulled her to me so there was not even an inch of space between the two of us.

I could no longer control myself, I couldn't control my dick from hardening and I couldn't control my hand from giving her pleasure. I pulled my hand out of her, and as I did I heard her disappointed whimper, but I only left her body long enough to pull my shirt off of her. As soon as the clothing was gone, I went right back to massaging her slick center.

I turned her head a little so that my lips could reach hers, and as they did, I kissed her passionately, desperate to get every part of my mouth into hers. When our tongues met in a heated match, I knew that my body needed the comfort of hers. I needed to be inside of her.

I curled my fingers just so, in a way I knew would hit that sweet spot reserved only for me. She came all over my hand, moaning my name. "God Eric, I need you so bad." I knew the feeling.

I lifted her leg and draped it over my own, and as I did so, I kissed her again, pulling her to me and entering her at the same time.

She felt like heaven, Nirvana, Valhalla, like…home, and as I thrust into her a second time, her taking me deeper, her moaning and the sweet honey that coted my dick and my fingers threatened my sanity.

"I love you so fucking much Sookie Stackhouse." I declared as I pinched her nipples and grasped her hips all while thrusting over and over. "You feel so," I moaned, "so good."

"Bite me Eric." She said huskily. I needed her, every part of her inside of me.

I bit my wrist and brought it to her mouth. "We will be one, Sookie." I said and I felt her drawing the life force out of me and taking it into her. As she took pull after pull of my blood, I bit into her neck.

Every part of our bodies were connected now, and it was the single most erotic moment of my life. I could feel her emotions so clearly. Love, lust, need, comfort. Not once did I feel fear, or panic or any other negative emotion that I hoped she would never have to experience again in her life.

I came so hard and deep inside of her as she pulsated around me, coming all over my cock. My wrist had healed and so had her neck. I never wanted to pull out of her warmth, being inside of her made my life complete in a way that was extremely frightening to me.

I reluctantly pulled out of her and tucked her body in closer to mine. I felt her body relax and her breathing even out and I knew that she had fallen asleep, in my arms, in my bed right where she belongs right where I belong.


	28. Chapter 28

**SPOV**

"Stay here with Pam and Godric, I have some errands to attend to." Eric ordered. I knew that he was keeping some things from me; I also knew that that wasn't atypical.

"No, Eric. I need you here, with me." I said sheepishly. It had been a very difficult week, and though I was healed physically, I had this innate urge to keep him close to me. I could feel his emotions, and they were all over the place, but the overwhelming feeling I got from him was need. There was something deep within him that was calling him to action; I had no idea what it was.

He looked at me with the most caring expression. Still, I knew that he was going to do whatever it was he needed to do.

"I will only be away from you for a while, I swear it." He stated firmly.

"Why do you need to go?" I asked, hating that I sounded so needy. He sighed audibly, and took my hands and led me over to the sofa. He sat down next to me, not letting go of our clasped hands.

"Sookie, what has happened to you cannot happen again." He said adamantly, and I could feel his firm resolution. "Though Istvan has paid for his crimes, there are still others out there who are complicit. And. They. Will. Pay." He growled. It was a terrifying expression. I actually feared for the person with whom it was directed. I understood, and I was surprisingly okay with his violent need to avenge me.

"How many others?" I asked. Though he and Godric were definitely the strongest vampires I knew, it didn't stop me from worrying about him.

"Just one." He said, and it felt ominous, he actually smirked when he said it.

In that moment, I knew who that one person was, and I almost didn't bother for confirmation, but I needed to hear it. "Who?" I asked tentatively.

"Sookie." He said pleadingly. He didn't want to tell me for fear that it would hurt me. The truth was, I didn't really know how to feel about it. I had a brief moment of relief, relief knowing that I would never have to interact with him again. Then I felt sorrow. I felt sorry for him, he had a horrible maker, and that had to contribute to who he ultimately became right? In his human life, I had no doubt that he was a good, honorable and brave husband, father and soldier, but that didn't entirely carry over into his vampire life.

The old philosophical debate of nature versus nurture, definitely applied to vampires, but for him, the deck was so incredibly stacked against him. It was a vampire's nature to be selfish and look out for their own interests, but to top that off with the sadistic nurturing offered by his maker, made it seem nearly impossible that he would become anything other than a monster.

Still though, when we were together, there were brief moments where his humanity shone through, and I could see the man inside the vampire, it was one of the reasons I fell for him and let him into my life. Maybe I was a naïve fool, maybe he never was honest with me for even a moment of our relationship, but somehow I refused to believe that.

Ultimately, whatever punishment was handed down to him by Eric, he deserved. He had the freedom of choice, and each time where I was concerned, he chose to hurt me. Eric wasn't an overly cruel person, he believed in doling our punishments that fit the crimes, hell, he even showed mercy where no other justification for it could be found. I trusted him, and because of the trust and love I had for him, I wouldn't question him on this, but I still wanted him to say it.

"Just tell me, Eric." I said, preparing myself for it.

He looked at me for a long time, no doubt appraising my feelings, but he ultimately gave in and said, "Bill."

I knew it was coming, I had internally prepared myself for it, I had come to terms with it, but my own tears took me by surprise. I don't know why I wept for Bill, he really didn't deserve my tears, I guess, I just felt disappointed in him because he could have been so much better than he had let himself be. I suppose I wept because no matter what he did to me and despite his lack of honestly with me, I never wanted to see him end up this way. Every death affected me in some way, and maybe his death wouldn't hurt me as much as the loss of my grandmother, but it would still hurt me. Maybe that was a selfish way to look at it, but that's how I felt.

I just shook my head and tried to keep the tears at bay. I knew that he could feel my acceptance of the situation, and he didn't want to coddle me. I had to come to terms with this, and he would let me do that on my own.

"Okay." I said with some semblance of resolve. He took my hand and kissed my palm. It was a show of support, he was telling me that he would be there for me if I needed him, but that he hoped that I could deal with this in my head on my own. I could, and I would, I wasn't a weak minded woman, I understood more about his world than Bill Compton ever gave me credit for. Again, one of the reasons I loved Eric, he just always believed in me.

"I will be back soon." He said standing and making his way to the garage. He stopped to say a few things to Godric and Pam, and he gave me one last loving glance before he left.

Godric came over and sat next to me, he seemed sad as he took my hand in his. "You okay?" I asked him. I hated seeing his sadness; it reminded me of the rooftop in Dallas and my desperation to keep him from killing himself.

"You and Eric are very lucky, you know." He said sadly. "Niall called her back." He admitted after being silent for a few moments. He loved my cousin, that much was obvious, but she was the sun and he was the moon and this was their eclipse and another would not happen for a long, long time.

"She will always love you." I said and reached over molding myself into his cool embrace.

"I know." He said smiling sadly. He broke my heart in that moment. He handed me a letter saying that it was from Claudette.

"You're not gonna kill yourself are you?" I asked in an airy melodic tone of voice, trying to lighten the somber mood.

He chuckled and pulled me into a closer hug. I noticed Pam looking at us with a raised eyebrow, signifying the fact that she thought both of us were loonier than Britney Spears in a Las Vegas chapel.

**EPOV**

Leaving Sookie was definitely difficult, but it was necessary. I knew exactly what she was feeling, and I also knew that she was embracing the reality of the situation. If we were to be together for the long haul, it was necessary for her to fully understand and accept all that I am; I believed that she was almost there, though her Christian sensibilities seem to be at war with some aspects of my life. I understood that, but at the same time, it was her issue to deal with and I could not influence her one way or the other.

My plan for the useless Bill Compton was to end him, obviously, but I also didn't want to draw it out unnecessarily either. I had Sookie to go home to and she was far more important than pleasurably delaying the inevitable. Did he deserve a long, painful, and humiliating death? Absofuckinglutely. But it also wasn't in my best interest to do that, mainly because I really didn't need the queen snooping around looking for the asshole.

As I entered my empty club, I could hear Bill fighting to free himself from the chains by which he was bound. I had to laugh at that, he was like a caged rat.

"Going somewhere?" I mocked.

"You must let me go!" He demanded. I noticed that his tongue had grown back.

"Oh you will be free." I teased, pacing around him and grabbing my sword off the table that was sat a few feet away from him.

"You will be free of your service to the queen." I noticed him raising his eyebrow in question. The idiot had to know that I wasn't implying that I was going to doing him any favors.

"You will be free of your duties to your progeny." Not that he took his duties to her seriously anyway.

"You will be free of the maintenance to that ramshackle that you call a home." His face began to contort as the realization of what was about to occur washed over him.

"But most of all, you will be free of your pitiful, miserable, self serving, underwhelming existence." I said smirking cruelly. His face dropped and he started to panic, thrashing around in a pathetic attempt to escape his fate.

"You sold out Sookie." I accused.

"I did not!" he refuted belligerently. "I love her, I would do anything to protect her!"

"No! You would do anything to protect yourself!" I said punching him in the face. As the blood ran from his nose, my anger only grew more thinking of all the ways in which he had violated my lover's trust.

"That is not true! I had no control over the Queen or Lorena! You know that!" This wasn't even about his dishonesty about the Queen or Lorena, this was about his culpability in Sookie's kidnapping. This was about him freely providing information about Sookie's heritage to a psychotic vampire.

"And what of your involvement with your grandsire?" I asked casually. Did he really think I wouldn't figure it out?

"I helped you find her! Would I have done that if I desired him to have her? He's a psycho!" he was a drowning rat.

"I think you wanted to be her hero. You wanted to win her back and this was your twisted way of going about it. You betrayed her…Again. She was on the brink of death..Again. It was your entire fault…Again!" I paced angrily. He was seriously trying my patience, and this conversation was getting old.

"Don't you see Bill, your obsession with her is killing her, and as her lover, her protector, her mate, I am duty bound to end you." I swung the sword in an intimidating manner.

"The Queen will end you once she finds out!" He was grasping at straws, desperate to save his own life. What a coward. I thought he was a soldier in his human life? Didn't he have any dignity?

"No she won't. At best, you're an insignificant gopher, at worst, you're a pathetic vampire that can't even corral a small human woman." No one would miss him and his disappearance could easily be tied to his finally dead grandsire.

"Sookie will hate you for this!" The depths of which his wretchedness went knew no bounds. I laughed, knowing that I could currently feel how much Sookie, in fact, did not hate me.

"Be a man, Bill. Don't you want to die with at least a little bit of dignity?" I asked rhetorically.

"Besides, I am doing you a favor by ending you quickly." I said nonchalantly. He seemed to come to the realization that his minutes were numbered. He held his head up a little higher and puffed out his chest. That's right weasel, man the fuck up!

"Any last words?" I said mockingly. It was such a cliché and truthfully, I didn't give a shit what he had to say.

He looked at me for a split second, debating on what he should say. If he told me to tell her he loved her, would spit on his corpse.

"Perhaps this is for the best. I have brought nothing but pain to her life. She deserves better than that." He said swallowing unnecessarily. For once in his life, I agreed with him.

"You will protect her?" He asked, knowing that that is exactly what I was doing.

"She is my life." I said pointedly, swinging the sword to the left of my body. I swung it back about in one solid round, detaching his head from his shoulders. His body erupted in a bloody gooey fountain of dead vampire.

I dropped my sword and headed for the shower. The last thing I wanted was to go home to Sookie covered in the remains of her ex boyfriend.

After everything that both she and I had been through, it occurred to me that we both could stand to experience a little R & R. I had a number of properties throughout the world, but there was one place in particular that I wanted her to see, a place that I knew she would absolutely love.

As I got closer to my home, I could feel her happiness increasing exponentially. That was a feeling that I would never get used to, but cherished all the same.

As I entered the house through the garage, I was engulfed in a sea of blond hair and sunshine.

I held out my arms and said, "Jump!" and she did, jumping into my arms and wrapping her whole body around mine.

"I want to take you somewhere." I whispered to her as she peppered my face and neck with her honeyed kisses.

She paused, looking me in the eyes in confusion. "Like a vacation?" she asked, her accent sounded more pronounced, which I found delectable.

"MmmHmm." I said kissing her pouty lips. "Will you come away with me?" I asked her after removing my lips from her mouth.

"You bet your sweet ass!" She replied. Godric laughed and made his way out of the house, presumably to go stay with Pam, while Sookie and I christened the remaining rooms in the house. And that is exactly how we spent the remaining hours of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow! Over 500 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has taken time out to review my little story. So this is it, the end of the story. This was my first Fan fic story, so it feels really good to see it come to its completion. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – EPOV**

I knew, the moment I met Sookie, that I wanted to take her to my Bermudian plantation. The plantation itself was sat on an island called Aegir's Island, well it was actually my island, but I thought Aegir's island sounded better than Eric's island.

I bought the island right in 1870, about a decade before I found and turned Pam. At the time, I was a getting a bit tired of my existence. I admit being incredibly lonely and so I figured why not buy the fucking island. I spent 10 years on that island, living in nothing but solitude. I had a lot of time to reflect on my existence, and whether or not I wanted to continue living it. It was on Aegir's that I made the decision to love my life, to live each day with zest appreciating the things that I had been given and the gift that Godric had bestowed upon me. I left the island feeling the way that Sookie makes me feel everyday, invigorated. The island has a magical feel to it, and I'm quite certain that Sookie will feel it too.

The island itself is about a mile and a half wide and 5 miles long, there are about 12 guest cottages and the main plantation which is 22,000 sq. ft. and houses some of the artifacts that I have accumulated over the years. It is completely private, but I do rent out the cottages. The island is completely covered in lush flora like anthuriums, Belladonna lilies, Birds of Paradise, Bougainvillea, Sea Grapes, and Freesia, which I knew Sookie would love.

I wanted the island to be completely free of guests when Sookie and I arrive, however I did keep the cooks, housekeepers, and a few others. I wanted this to be a true vacation for Sookie, so that meant convincing her not to cook or clean or worry about anything other than getting a sunburn.

As I led Sookie to the private jet that I had arranged, she was looking a bit awestruck. She seemed a little bit uncomfortable, probably because she was just generally uncomfortable with things that were out of her price range. I would have to somehow convince her to start letting me do more things for her, she couldn't even conceive of how much money I had and she couldn't spend it all even if she somehow developed a shopping habit to rival Pam's.

"You okay?" I asked her, bending to kiss her forehead.

"Uh, yeah." She said unconvincingly. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow indicating that I didn't believe her.

"It's just." She paused taking a contemplative breath. "This is extravagant Eric." She stated.

I knew that this would eventually come up, it was just her nature to be conservative. I certainly understood where she was coming from, afterall, I wasn't always a multi-millionaire, there were times when Godric and I had no material possessions and lived in the earth, literally.

"Sookie, listen to me." We stopped walking so that I could make a point. "You deserve this vacation, and I have more than enough money to do this for you. I want to do this for you. Will you please let me?" I asked her. It was important to her that she feel like she earned the things that she got.

She looked at me and reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but that means I get to do something for you." She said winking suggestively, minx.

I smiled and took her hand in mine and led us to the plane. We were on a tight timeline, as the flight itself took a little over 8 hours, and since this wasn't Anubis, there was not light tight compartment for me, but it would be alright if we stuck to the itinerary, and I had a travel coffin in the cabin if worse came to worse.

Sookie and I took our seats in the luxurious sofa, she looked completely in awed at the extravagance and décor of the cabin. She looked incredibly beautiful and sexy in a strapless white sundress. I wondered if I could convince her to join me in some in flight activity a little later.

"Wow, Eric!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the sumptuous leather couch. I laughed at her enthusiasm and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. It was so incredibly captivating to see her experience things that I had become used to, luxuries that I had come to expect in my life.

The pilot came over the intercom and told us that we would be taking off shortly, which seemed to cause her to tense up.

"You okay?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard, that if I were human, she would have definitely cut off all circulation.

"I hate flyin', it terrifies me.'" She admitted and her voice wavered a little bit.

I unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her to sit on my lap. "Just focus on me. It's just you and me. Besides, I can fly, so if anything happens I will just fly us out of here." I brought my hands up to cup her face and kissed her, and when my tongue entered her mouth, she moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We sat there making out and before Sookie realized it, we were cruising at 30,000 ft. It was a sneaky trick, I'll admit, but it was successful and sexy as hell. Her moaning had caused me to have a little bit of a problem in my pants.

I moved to pull down her dress so that I could see her unbelievable breasts. And as I did, she tensed up. She was a very conservative woman and her modesty was an inherent part of her, but I knew that she would loosen up because she trusted me enough to make sure that she wasn't placed in situations that would cause her embarrassment.

"There are no flight attendants, and the cabin door is locked. The captain can't hear anything that happens out here." I assured her. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough to let go.

I moved her off my lap and sat her next to me on the couch. I was so fucking hard, but her needs would always come before my own.

I kneeled down on the floor in between her legs. I pulled her, so that she was sitting on the edge of the seat, and I began kissing her again moving my tongue with hers in a rhythm that was so in sync that it felt like we had been practicing it for years.

I slowly slid her dress up to her waist, as I continued my assault on her mouth. Brushing my hands over her lace panties, I could feel how wet she already was, and I hadn't even touched her pussy yet. She was moaning into my mouth, and I couldn't contain my need any longer, I _needed_ to taste her.

I brushed my fingers along the elastic sides of her panties, slowly inching my way into her core. Her breathing became quite labored and I knew that I was very quickly driving her crazy.

I plunged two fingers into her slowly, massaging her slick core. "God, Eric. Mmm. Please." She begged desperately.

"Tell me what you need Sookie." I asked knowing exactly what it was that she needed.

"Mmm. More." She pleaded.

I lifted her legs, placing them over my shoulders. I tore her panties off her and plunged my tongue deep inside of her.

"Christ! Oh god! Mmm." She screamed. Being a vampire, I was blessed with immaculate control over my body, but tasting her, feeling her smooth skin was testing the boundaries of that control.

I lapped at her wetness and massaged her clit with my thumb, and I could feel her starting to pulse around my tongue. She came screaming my name, which was such a fucking turn on.

I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to bury myself inside of her, so I pulled her down to the floor with me, taking off her dress in the process. I lifted her leg and entered her. Gods, she felt like no other being I had ever been with. Even in another thousand years, I knew that there would never be another to evoke such a feeling within me.

I began to kiss my way up her luscious body taking her nipple into my mouth as I continued to pound her thrust after thrust. She was moaning my name as a mantra sliding her fingers into my hair pulling it slightly. I pulled my mouth away from her nipple and elongated my fangs. The clicking sound caused Sookie to look right into my eyes. The lustful look in her eyes was so incredibly sexy.

"Bite me, Eric." She said huskily. I could feel her need, it felt just as strong as my own. I bit my own wrist and held it up to her mouth, silently asking her to take all of me into her.

She didn't even hesitate to latch on. She drank hungrily, moaning in appreciation. I bit her breast taking in the sunshine that was her life force. She was the most amazing tasting creature that I have ever savored in my existence.

We both came hard as we were both drinking deeply from each other. I could feel her even more intensely than before, which was amazing and terrifying at the same time. I knew in that moment that we had formed a permanent bond. I hadn't planned to do that in such an unromantic setting as an airplane, but I did want to do it on this trip, in fact I had a few more plans that I could only hope Sookie would be open to.

I healed her marks, and she let go of my wrist. I reluctantly pulled out of her, but I wasn't ready to let go of her.

We stayed there for a few moments, savoring the feel of each other. I could feel her contentment and happiness, and it made me extremely exultant. She had been through so much in the recent past, and I was so incredibly pleased that I could make her feel something other than the sadness and hurt that she had been feeling lately.

I felt her weariness, so I reluctantly put her dress back on her and put my clothes back on myself. She didn't say much, but there really wasn't a need for words. I could feel her and she could feel me.

"You're happy." She stated as a matter of fact.

I was, and I didn't think I had ever felt that content in my life. She meant everything to me, and having her safely in my arms is all I would ever want for all eternity.

"Because of you. You are beautiful, Sookie. Inside and out." I said and kissed her temple lovingly.

She nodded and hummed in serenity. The remainder of the flight went on much the same way, and eventually Sookie fell asleep safely in my arms.

* * *

We arrived on my island with a little over half an hour until dawn, which meant that I had no time to show Sookie around. It was all the same, I suppose, as she was still sleeping deeply as we were notified that we could deplane.

I picked Sookie up and held her bridal style as I walked to the towncar. The driver was in the process of getting our bags into the trunk, and I told him that he needed to hurry his shit up since we were really fighting against time. He understood and after about 10 minutes we were pulling up to the plantation. I left the driver to the baggage, and I carried Sookie into the house and my bedroom.

I had my own light tight wing of the plantation, and Sookie was going to be staying with me, but I needed to leave her a note on so that she could leave the room during daylight. I went to my day death with Sookie firmly tucked into my side, and loving the warmth she provided.

* * *

When I rose for the evening, I immediately reached out for Sookie, and was pleased to find her lying next to me with one of her smooth voluptuous legs draped across my thigh. She was completely naked and smelled of sunshine and coconuts.

She looked so serene and I hoped that she spent the day relaxing and resting. I had guessed that she had spent at least part of her day sunbathing, but I found that I couldn't wait for her to tell me every detail of her day.

Not wanting to waste another moment of the night, I ever so gently removed her leg from across my thigh and pushed her gradually so that she was lying flat on her back. _Beautiful_.

I moved lightly towards the bottom of the bed. My intentions were nefarious, I admit, but just the thought of tasting her was driving me mad with want.

Spreading her legs, I parted her folds with my thumbs and entered her with my tongue. I don't know what my sexy minx was dreaming of, but she most certainly was already wet for me and she tasted divine. I almost couldn't decide what tasted better, her pussy or her blood.

I knew that she was awake when I heard her wanton moaning. "Oh! Mmmm." She moaned as she snaked one of her hands through my hair. I lapped her slick pussy and began massaging her with my fingers to add to her experience.

I knew she was about to come. Not only could I feel her quivering around me, but her emotions skyrocketed from pleasure to euphoria. It was fascinating and sexy as fuck to experience _her _orgasm firsthand. I basked in her feelings and relished in the thought that I made her feel that way.

"Fuck me Eric! I need you!" she demanded. I loved that she felt confident enough to talk to me that way.

I smiled against her and moved up to her lips. We began kissing passionately, almost animalistic. She wasn't kidding when she said she needed me, I could feel her intense need and it rivaled my own.

I rolled us over so that she way on top of me. She took my cock in her hands and lined me up with her dripping pussy and sank down on me. She sat still for a few moments, adjusting to my Viking size.

I gripped her hips and began moving her slowly, torturously. She leaned back resting her arms on my thighs and I sat upright taking her nipple into my mouth. I bit down ever so gently and she tilted her head back in ecstasy moaning my name over and over again. She sat back up and wrapped her arms around my neck as she focused on gliding up and down on my cock.

Fucking her was like fucking an angel on top of a cloud. She was so soft and womanly in all the right places, and her tight pussy fit me perfectly. I wanted to live inside of her, fucking her every second of every minute of every day for the rest of my existence.

We both came calling out to each other in a desperate attempt to put words to the intense feelings that we both shared.

After we both calmed down, she reached over grabbing my hand and placing it on over her heart. She didn't have to say any words, I knew exactly what she was trying to convey.

She finally calmed down, and her heart rate returned to normal. Not that I didn't want to spend the entire night in bed fucking her, but I had something very special planned for her.

"Sookie, will you have dinner with me?" I asked her, bringing her hand up to my mouth for a gentle kiss.

She nodded in agreement and said, "Eric, if you're hungry, you can take some of my blood." I had to chuckle at her interpretation of my offer.

I would definitely have her blood, but it would be later and under much much more pleasurable circumstances.

"You misunderstand love, I simply wish to take you on a little date." I clarified. Her emotions peaked and I felt jubilation and excitement.

"I'd love to." She answered.

After we both showered together, she dressed in a sexy little sundress and I was once again rendered speechless. I wondered if I would always react to her in this way?

I led us out to back of the plantation house, which happened to be beachfront , and showed Sookie to a candlelit table which I had the staff arrange on my behalf.

The tablescape was beautiful and the setting was tropical and romantic. There were tealights gently illuminating the table and there were tiki torches surrounding the area which provided some additional soft lighting. The sounds of the waves crashing into the shore were soothing and a reminder of why I chose to bring Sookie here in the first place.

"Eric, this is beautiful." She said sounding awestruck. I plucked an orchid from the ground and swept her hair to the side, placing the flower behind her ear._ Fucking gorgeous._

She smiled at my actions and took my hand as I walked us to the table, pulled out her chair for her and showed her my chivalrous side.

"You are beautiful." I told her kissing her temple making her blush and I moved to sit in my chair across from her.

The plantation staff quickly brought Sookie a glass of something alcoholic and tropical and placed a bottle of TruBlood in front of me.

"Sookie, I brought you to this island because I wanted to share with you the serenity that it brought me many years ago." I said taking her hands in mine. She looked directly into my eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I love it here Eric." She said, and the waiter brought her a martini glass filled with shrimp and some sort of red sauce.

"Tell me about your day?" I asked her as she brought a succulent shrimp to her mouth, eating it seductively. Or maybe not purposefully seductive, its just everything she did, I happened to find seductive.

"I woke up, and Maria had breakfast ready for me, which was delicious by the way. I've never had mangoes before, but they are fantastic." She said excitedly. " Then I laid out of the beach for a while, and read some, then I went and got my feet wet in the water." I had longed to see her in lying on the beach in her skimpy bikini taking in the sun's rays. I bet she was magnificent in the sunshine.

"You didn't get in the water?" I asked.

She shook her head and said,"I hate to admit this, but it kind of freaks me out a little bit." She said biting her lip in an adorable way.

"What freaks you or love?" I asked.

"The waves and the sea creatures." She admitted sheepishly. I chuckled at her admission. She was the single bravest human I had ever met and here she sat before me, admitting that she was afraid of "_sea creatures"._

"I would love to go in the water with you after dinner. I promise to protect you from the evil sea monsters." I said teasing her only slightly. She pouted, which I also found adorable.

"Okay, but no making fun of me." She said giggling. The waiter came back to the table bringing Sookie the main course which consisted of some kind of fish, rice and plantains. She ate everything on her plate with gusto, also another thing I loved about Sookie.

We didn't speak much during dinner, rather we sat quietly enjoying each other's company, the moonlight and the peaceful sound of the waves. I liked that we were able to just enjoy each other without the pressure of making up inane conversation. The thing about having a blood bond with Sookie was that we really didn't even need words. I could read her emotions and know exactly what it was that she was thinking, almost as if I were telepathic, but only for Sookie. It amazed and enraptured me all at the same time.

The waiter brought Sookie some kind of flambed banana dessert, which actually smelled delightful, and by the sound of Sookie's moaning, I assumed it tasted as such.

By the time she was finished with dessert, I had managed to formulate in my head exactly how I wanted the rest of the night to play out.

"So shall we go change into our bathing suits?" Sookie asked.

"Not just yet, Sookie." I said getting up from my chair. I placed my hand in my pocket one last time, and kneeled in front of Sookie. I took her hand in mine and ratcheted up all the nerve I had.

She immediately knew what I was going to do, and her eyes bulged slightly and then began to water and her she bit down on her lips. I took one last unnecessary breath and started the speech of my existence.

" About 140 years ago, I came to this island ready to give up my existence. I was tired and weary and I didn't know if I had the will to face another night. I was, for lack of a better description, lonely. I spent a long time on this island contemplating what I wanted and what I needed, and came to the conclusion that I needed a companion. It wasn't long after I left this island feeling a renewed sense of self and I found and turned Pam. She filled a void within me to a certain extent. At least I hadn't felt lonely any longer, but after it was all said and done, I still knew that I was missing something, but I just didn't know what exactly it was…until I met you. You see Sookie, while Pam served as a wonderful companion for me over the years, she would never fill my need for love, honest and true love. The kind where we share everything together, the kind that makes a person mad when the their mate is threatened, the kind I would kill for. I knew the second I saw you that you were special, but I knew the moment I kissed you that you were _my_ love, _my_ missing piece. I can only pray to the gods that I fill your heart the same way that you fill mine. Sookie, I would do anything for you. "

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the little box that I had been carrying around. I placed the box in Sookie's hand and said, "You are the love of my existence and you would make me the happiest vampire on earth if you agreed to marry me. Will you marry me Sookie?" I asked her feeling a slight twinge of nervousness. My nervousness proved to be completely unnecessary because she answered immediately and threw her arms over my shoulders bringing me into her warm embrace.

"Yes! Eric Northman I will marry you!"

**The End**


End file.
